As aventuras de Liana Inuyasha
by Adrii-Chan
Summary: Quando kagome leva sua filha casula para morar com sua mãe na era atual muitas coisas podem acontecer, pois kagome vai carregar consigo um segredo que tera que esconder de inuyasha. oito anos depois a pequena liana cresce, sua vida era normal até ela c
1. O segredo de kagome

_Bem nossa história começa na era feudal, como se sabe Inuyasha e Kagome se casaram assim com o Mirok e a Sango, e também o Sesshoumaru e a Rin._

_Vamos direto ao ponto, Inuyasha e Kagome tiveram três filhos,mas, Inuyasha não sabe que tem mas uma criança,ele só conhece o dois, a casula ele nem sabe que existe, pois ela morava na era atual com a mãe e o avô de kagome... Mas a história vai mudar pois mas cedo ou mais tarde os dois iam se conhecer. A ultima vez que a Kagome tinha visto a Menina ela tinha um ano e cinco meses, depois nunca mais viu,mas ela disse para sua mãe que voltaria para buscá-la quando completasse 10 anos..._

**Flash Back**

_- Mamãe – disse Kagome_

_- sim, minha filha o que foi, porque essa cara de triste – dizia a mãe de Kagome._

_Ao ver que ela estava começando a chorar _

_- é que eu não posso levá-la comigo para a outra era, ____ - falava a Kagome com muita tristeza_

_- por quê ? - perguntava a mãe de kagome_

_- é que está muito perigoso lá, ta acontecendo uma guerra lá, e ta muito perigoso, e o pior o Inuyasha nem sabe que eu tive ela – dizia Kagome fazendo carinho no rostinho da pequena hanyou._

_- o que eu posso fazer para ajuda-la – falava a mãe de Kagome com disposição de ajudá-la_

_- será que você poderia ficar cuidando dela pra mim,até ela completar 10 anos. – falava Kagome com uma imensa tristeza eu seu peito._

_- mas é claro minha filha,farei o que for melhor pra ela – dizia a mãe de Kagome_

**Fim do Flash Back**

Mas tinha um problema como uma hanyou poderia ficar eu um mundo de humanos, então foi ai que a Velha Kaede ajudou, dando uma coisa.(antes de ir para a era atual leva sua filha para ficar com sua mãe)

**Flash Back **

_- Kagome – dizia Kaede_

_- sim – respondia a Kagome_

_- tenho uma coisa que poderá ajudá-la a ficar naquela era de humanos normais – então Kaede deu a Kagome uma coleira vermelha como a cor do Kimono de Inuyasha._

_Kagome viu aquilo e não entendeu para que aquilo servisse então Kaede lhe explicou _

_- isso aqui tem uma poder que quando ela usar (no pulso) sua forma yokai ficara nula e ela ficara como uma humana comum.- falou Kaede_

_Kagome ficou feliz agora sua filha poderia se entumar-se _

_Kagome agradeceu e foi para o posso come-ossos_.

**Fim Flash Back**

**Vamos como está vida inuyasha**

Com aquele mesmo temperamento, não muda mesmo.

Ele não mudou praticamente nada, mais agora tinha que na casa de seu pai de vez enquanto, coisa que ele não era muito de gostar.

Kagome estava muito bonita, seus cabelos estavam compridos estava dois dedos antes da cintura, ainda quando podia ia tomar um banho no lago com sua filha hime.

Bem na era feudal eles tinha dois filhos...um menino e uma menina

O mais velho era muito bonito, tinha sim uns traços do pai, e também a teimosia

Tinha seu cabelo castanho escuro, muito parecido com o preto mais não era.

Seu nome é Seiji Taisho

A menina era muito bonita, muito parecida com a mãe mais era meio precipitada,

Pois quando alguém lhe enchia o saco pedia para seu primo Heikou dá uma lição neles.

Mais fora isso, uma menina muito doce. Tinha seu cabelo castanho escuro também (tipo cor grafite), ia até na metade de suas costas.

Atendia pelo nome de Hime Higurashi Taisho.

**Agora vou contar um pouco sobre o Mirok e a Sango**

Mirok não tem mais aquele jeito mulherengo, pois se dedicava 24 horas por dia a sua esposa e seu três filhos. Moravam numa casa budista onde ele e os três filhos sempre estava meditando.

Sango estava cada vez mais bela e bonita,ela tinha seu cabelo no comprimento de quatro dedos a baixo de seu ombro , porem era uma dona de casa muito bem e sempre com muito bom humor.

Mas sempre tendo que ir à escola ouvi reclamações dos professores do seu filho mais velho o Aiko, pois como os professores diziam que ele era um tarado que só ficava passando a mão no assento das meninas (nem comento quem ele puxou neh XD)

Sango já estava acostumada com isso mas ela sempre pegando no pé do filho.

Eles tinha três filhos. Dois meninos e um menina

O mais velho era um menino belo parecido com o pai,assim como mulherengo também

Era muito esperto e adorava passar a perna nos outros.

Seu nome Aiko Takahashi

A segunda era uma menina bem doce mas também não tinha medo de nada

Era muito parecida com a mãe porem tinha uns traços do pai

Ela se chama Megumi Casul Takahashi

E finalmente o casula um menino muito fofinho tinha apenas dois anos de idade

Mas dava para ver que ia dar muito trabalho também

Ele tinha um belo nome Shiori Mirok Takahashi

**Enquanto isso que tal a gente ver como ta a vida do Senhor Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru vivia muito bem com sua esposa e seus três filhos (que engraçado neh , todos eles terem três filhos) Sesshoumaru já não era mais tão frio e arrogante como antes mais ainda era bem firme, pois queria que seus filhos fosse bem educados a alturas deles (a alturas de príncipes e princesas)

Eles tinha uma menina que tinha acabado de nascer seu nome era Ayumi ela tinha a mesma idade que a ultima filha de Inuyasha e Kagome ou seja as duas nasceram na verdade no mesmo dia.

Rin está muito linda, seu cabelo estava bem comprido, um pouco acima da cintura,com a mesma alegria de sempre e as preocupação com o Sesshoumaru, mas estava muito feliz pois mal tinha feito um ano desde que sua filha havia de nascido.

Sesshoumaru e Rin tinha três filhos. Um menino e dois meninas

O mais velho se chamava: Heikou Taisho, era muito parecido com a mãe,mais tinha uns traços do pai, assim com a coragem. Além de levar o sangue yokai em suas veias.

Tinha a mesma cor de cabelo de sua mãe.

A do meio era uma bela e meiga menina era dois anos mais nova que o Heikou, muito linda tinha o sorriso da mãe, era encantadora, digamos que ela era a segunda Rin.

Tinha o cabelos castanho a dançar no nome era Kya Heike Taisho

Mas tinha algo que herdou do pai a calma,coisa que não era o forte de sua mãe.

E a casula, era igualzinha a seu pai o cabelo prateado,a olhos dourados e na testa a marca da lua.

Era muito calma, e era até às vezes bem fria,mesmo sendo bem pequenina era fria.

Seu nome era Ayumi Sesshoumaru Taisho

Sesshoumaru na avia mudado nada,mas estava cada vez mais carinhoso graças a Rin que tirou a amargura e o ódio de seu coração.

**Agora vamos voltar ao inicio**

Depois que Kagome deixou a sua filha com sua mãe,ela já ia indo para o posso come-ossos,quando sua mãe a chama;

- filha – chama a mãe de Kagome

- sim – diz Kagome

- como ela se chama – perguntava a mãe

Kagome deu um sorriso no canto da boca e diz:

- Liana Inuyasha Taisho – disse Kagome

Então Kagome pulou no posso e... Já estava na era feudal.

**Era Feudal**

Kagome estava saindo do posso quando algo puxa seu braço ela se assusta, mas dá um suspiro de alivio, quando vê que foi Inuyasha que puxou seu braço, ele olha para ela encarando e logo diz:

- Kagome onde você estava – interrogo Inuyasha

- Eu... Bem... Fui ver minha mãe – respondia Kagome com um sorriso meio triste.

- é mais podia ter me falado aonde você vai – dizia Inuyasha

Ainda com aquele olha fixo em Kagome.

- eu não devo satisfações a você, e a lendo mais você também não diz para mim aonde você vai. – disse Kagome com um olha de fúria (esse dois sempre brigando )

Ele fechou a cara até que chegassem à casa de vó Kaede

"_Ai o que eu faço, não posso dizer nada pra ele por enquanto da Liana"_ pensou Kagome

"_Hum esse olhar o que será que ela tanto pensa"_pensava Inuyasha

Os dois filhos de Kagome e Inuyasha estava na cabana da Kaede brincando,

Enquanto isso na cabana da Kaede

- hum,mais que delicia essa sopa – falou shippou

- você gostou – ria Kaede

Shippou cresceu agora era uma bela raposa,mais ainda sofria nas mãos de Inuyasha

- hei cadê a Kagome, faz tempo que eu não a vejo – perguntava shippou enquanto devorava a sopa

– eu acho que ela volta hoje – dizia Kaede

Estava tudo calma até na hora em que:

- mais você podia ter me falado que você ia lá, por acaso ficou maluca – questionava Inuyasha

- não não fiquei, você não manda em mim – disse,Kagome virando-se costa para ele

Inuyasha fechou a cara e foi dar uma volta.O luar estava lindo

"_A Kagome está meio estranha,o que aconteceu com ela na era dela"_

"_Porque ela não me fala,porque,porque"_ eram perguntas que não saiam da cabeça de Inuyasha

Kagome se sentou e começou a chorar,Kaede vendo toda cena pediu que as crianças fossem dormi, então se sentou na frete de Kagome e lhe disse:

- Kagome, eu sei que é difícil, mais você deve deixar essa história para trás, nove anos passam rápido, você vai ver- falava Kaede tentando dar uma força a Kagome

Kagome limpa sua lagrimas e diz:

- tomara Kaede,tomara –

Kagome foi então procurar o Inuyasha e tentar conversa, ela o viu em cima de uma árvore olhando a lua.

"_Desculpa-me Inuyasha,mas eu não posso contar a você agora,espero que enteada"_

Pensava Kagome

Então ela vai começa a subir a árvore até que estava bem perto, mas sua mão escorrega e de repente algo lhe segura. Sim era Inuyasha, que lhe olhava fixamente.

Ele pega e ajuda a subir e coloca ela sentada ao seu lado, para ver a lua.

- Inuyasha me perdoe por eu briga com você – falava Kagome deixando uma gotas de lagrimas cair

Então Inuyasha limpou-as com suas mão macias e disse:

- claro que te perdoou,mas se você me perdoa – falou Inuyasha

Kagome deu um sorriso e disse:

- claro que sim – falou ela sorridente

Então os dois deram um beijo de amor

E ficaram a ver o luar lindo que avia ali

"_A tempo por favor passe rápido"_ pensou Kagome

"_Maldição, to com fome de novo"_

"_Acho que vou pedir, para a Kagome me fazer ramen"_ pensava Inuyasha.

**Continua...**


	2. A chegada de shiloh e o novo amigo

**Era atual**

**Oito anos depois...**

Liana estava já com nove anos tinha um cabelo comprido e negro,seu olho tinha uma cor roxo escuro quase preto , ela morava com sua avó e seu bisavô (que saúde de ferro)

E estudava na mesma escola que sua mãe havia estudado 'escola Tókio high school'

Mas a cor do uniforme havia mudado de verde para vermelho,vermelho era a cor preferida de Liana.

Tinha suas duas melhore amigas uma se chamava yuka e a outra ayame,as três eram muito amigas os trabalhos era as três, toma lanche eram três. Em casa tinha o seu primo filho de seu tio souta, o menino era até que às vezes legal mais era um piralho.

Seu quarto era o mesmo quarto que era o de Kagome,

Do lado de fora tinha um outro lugar um tipo de santuário mas lá estava cheios de livro,Liana entrou lá e pegou um livro para lê até quando foi pegar um outro achou um

Tipo de caderninho e em cima estava escrito 'Diário de Kagome' mas precisava de uma chave,ela suspirou com um pouco de tristeza queria ler o que estava escrito.

Mas então lembro que na casa tinha uma caixa cheia de chaves

"_Alguma chave deve abrir isso aqui"_ pensou ela

Dito e feito, a chave era uma prata com detalhes dourados

Quando ela abriu o diário lá estava escrito muitas coisas a estórias pareciam muito legais, perigas, românticas.

"_Quem é essa Kagome?"´-_ Essa foi a pergunta que veio em sua cabeça.

Já ia indo para fora quando de repente algo começou a vibrar,ela olhou para trás mas não viu nada,então saiu dali

**Era feudal**

-calma Kagome,não falta muito – dizia Kaede

- eu sei ,eu sei ,mas estou ansiosa – falava Kagome com um sorriso

"_Falta pouco minha filha e ai você vai vir mora comigo aqui"_

Então de repente se lembrou de Inuyasha ¬¬' _"eu esqueci eu não contei para ele ainda"_

"_Como,como poderei contar pra ele"_

"_Já sei"_

**Era Feudal**

- vovó – corria liana pra dentro de casa

- sim

- cadê o Buyo

- a ta na veterinária

- hum...

- pode buscá-lo para mim amanha

- ^_^ claro que sim

Liana então foi tomar um banho,depois iria estudar e ai dormi pois no outro dia,teria prova de matemática,ela era ótima em matemática,seria moleza.

Assim caiu no sono...

**Era feudal**

**Na casa de mirok**

Os seus três filhos já estavam bem gradinhos:

O Aiko tinha já 15 anos mas ainda era mulherengo

Megumi tinha 13 estava linda e encantadora

E Shiori tinha 11 e dava cada dor de cabeça para os pais

- Filho será que você não entendeu que mais uma graçinha e você ta espulso da escola - falava Sango meio brava

- Ta bom eu vou me comporta,me desculpe – falava Shiori

- Vai dormi vai – ordenou Sango

E assim todos daquela casa foram dormi

Era atual

-ai ai,sexta-feira, tem prova,bem com essa prova eu já passo de ano – falava liana sozinha

Tomou seu café

- tchau vó, tchau bisavô – dizia liana já saindo

- tchau – falou os dois juntos

A caminho da escola encontrou com sua amiga Ayame

- bom dia,Liana – dizia Ayame

- bom dia,você estudou para a prova de hoje? – perguntou Liana

- ela a olhou e respondeu:

- sim,sim

Chegando perto da escolas duas se encontra com sua outra amiga: Yuka

- bom dia – disse Yuka

- bom dia – disse as duas juntas

Yuka olhou para a mão direita de Liana e disse:

- hei, Liana me reponde uma coisa, por que você nunca tira essa coleira vermelha de seu pulso.

Liana a olha e lembrou de uma vez quando sua vó disse que ela nunca,jamais deveria tira aquilo de seu pulso.

**Flash Back**

_- Liana,querida nunca tire isso de seu pulso,ta bem. – falava sua vó_

_- ta – respondeu Liana com a maior inocência do mundo_

_- mas por quê? – pergunto Liana_

_- bem por que... Um dia você vai entender,boa noite._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- porque eu sei lá – liana deu um sorriso

- vamos antes que bata o sinal – falava Ayume

**Era feudal**

**Na casa de sesshoumaru**

Na casa de sesshoumaru também não foi diferente,as crianças também tinham crescido

O Heikou tinha 14 estava alto e bonito mas era muito disputado na escola

A Kya tava com 12 era bonita tinha seu cabelo comprido e seus olhos brilhava,porem se preocupava muito com o irmão que às vezes brigava com uns colegas de classe.

E Ayumi ia fazer 10 anos em três meses no mesmo dia que Liana,ela estava muito bela seu cabelo prateado era comprido,porem seus pensamentos eram outros

"_Papai nem gosta de mim,nem dá atenção para mim"_

- vamos vocês tem aula,já pra escola – falava Rin com a mesma voz doce de sempre

- tchau – falaram os três unisom

**Era atual**

Acabou a aula e Liana precisava passar na veterinária para pegar o Buyo (esse gato tem sete vidas mesmo XD)

Chegando lá ela num canto um cachorro da raça beagle dormindo (perto de uma lata de lixo), e parecia está com frio e fome, pegou à gaiola do gato e foi em direção do cão e pegou no colo.

- eu vou cuidar de você – falava para si mesma

Chegando em casa, a vó dela estranha.

"_Que cachorro é esse, dá onde veio"_

- vó, eu achei ele perdido, está machucado e com fome, quero cuidar dele, posso ficar com ele – pediu Liana, quase chorando.

Ela olhou para liana deu um sorriso e disse:

- claro que sim, eu vou pegar algo para ele comer, que tal você dar um banho nele, enquanto isso.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, estava a fim de cuidar daquele cachorrinho.

Ela cuido com muito amor dele, de repente sua vó entra no quarto e vê aquela cena de amor entre um cachorro e uma criança,ela sem ezita pergunta:

- como é o nome dele? – pergunto a vó

Ela olhou pensou e lembro de um filme que uma vez assistiu, falava de um menino e um cachorro que fizeram de tudo para ficarem juntos e depois de tantas confusões eles tem um final feliz.

- o nome dele é Shiloh – disse liana com um sorriso no rosto.

- gostei agora boa noite – a vó de liana deu um beijo na testa e fechou a porta do quarto.

Assim que a vó de liana saiu ela pegou um tipo de calendário e riscou mais um dia que tinha acabado faltava, para chegar as ferias.

Então pegou no sono, amanha seria outro dia...

As semanas iam passando rápidas e o pequeno cachorrinho Shiloh já estava bem melhor

E com muita disposição, Liana toda tarde brincava com ele, lhe ensinava um truque novo, ou brincava de pega-pega.

Porem quando se deu conta já era novembro, o passeio que ia ter da escola já estava a chegar, seria amanha e ela estava muito feliz, pois conhecer um laboratório de verdade.

**No dia do passeio**

- ai vó eu já vou – tchau – disse liana correndo

- tchau, bom passeio – disse a vó.

O que liana não sabia era que tinha um certo cachorro lhe seguindo,sim era o Shiloh

Liana entrou no ônibus e o cachorro também (para ver como tem gente que não presta atenção) e lá iam todos aqueles alunos e um cachorro para visitar aquele tal laboratório.

**No laboratório**

- gente cuidado para não se perde – falava a professora para seus alunos

- certo professora – falaram todos os alunos em coro

O pequeno Shiloh havia ser perdido então ele entrou em uma sala onde estava escrito 'não entre' adivinha ele entrou.

De repente um barulho, uma explosão veio daquela mesma sala, todos os seguranças correram para lá abriram a porta tava cheio de fumaça, mal dava para ver, Liana não entendia o certo de ela está ali parada vendo tudo aquilo ai ela vê um bombeiro sair daqui com algo no braço,quando ela viu levou um baita susto,era seu cachorro,parecia estar morto,lagrimas correm pelo seu rosto,então o bombeiro lhe pergunta:

- conhece esse cachorro

Ela apenas acena com a cabeça

Então ele dá o cachorro pra ela, sem falar mais nada, ele ainda estava vivo mais quase não conseguia respirar.

Ela foi para casa com ele nos braços chorando, chegando em casa coloca ele caminha dele e limpa seus ferimentos.

Adormeceu ali, perto dele seu rosto ainda tava molhado devido a lagrimas que tinha deixado derramar a noite, mas quando acordou levou um baita de um susto ele não estava mais ali

Aonde poderia estar, então ela correu pela casa toda e então foi lá pra fora chegou perto da árvore sagrada,ele estava lá,quando olhou para trás pode ver a felicidade em seu rosto _"como você pode se recuperado tão rápido,o que importa,você está bem"_

**Semanas depois...**

Liana chega toda feliz em casa, sua vó vê o motivo de tanta alegria e lhe pergunta?

- posso saber qual é o motivo de tanta alegria?

- sim, eu passei direto, já to de férias – disse liana toda feliz.

Liana almoçou e foi até o santuário com o Shiloh, ela estava com aquele diário da Kagome lendo, _"ainda não sei quem é essa Kagome! Mas vou descobrir"._

Até que chegou numa parte onde dizia:

'_Agora toda vez que eu pulo dentro do poço eu chego a outra era,a era feudal uma era das guerras'_

- era feudal, que estranho.

Estava a ler tudo naquele diário, então ela olha para um canto e vê uma espada velha e enferrujada dentro de uma bainha, ela pega a espada na mão desebanha a espada olhando fixamente para ela até que ela guarda de novo e sai dali, foi até o poço que fica na casa e olha e lembra do que tinha lido no diário,ela ia se virando quando ela olhou para trás,

Viu o seu cachorro quase em cima do poço (na verdade ele estava correndo atrás do gato )(o cachorro parou em cima da tampa bem no meio,e por liana teve que subir um pouco para alcançar o cão.)

Ela ia pega-lo quando a tampa do poço feita de madeira já estava muito velha, se quebra e assim os dois caem dentro, Liana olha para Shiloh e vê que ele estava bem, então ela começa a subir quando chega ao topo, viu que era um lugar muito diferente do dela, tinhas uma floresta enorme, um lugar muito bonito ela começa a andar, até que um vilarejo muito simples mais um lugar bem agradável de se viver.

"_Que lugar é esse, onde estou"._

Já estava muito tarde era de tardezinha quase 06h00min, ela não sabia voltar e ai foi folhando o diário bem rápido para vê se achava como volta para lá.

Quando notou que alguém a lhe observava

- quem está ai – dizia Liana com a voz meio tremula

- não precisa se assustar eu não vou fazer nenhum mal a você – dizia uma voz calma e fria ao mesmo

- então porque você não deixa eu te ver – falava Liana

Então aquela menina de cabelos prateado e olhos dourados aparece a sua frente lhe dizendo

- oi meu nome é Ayumi

- oi sou a Liana

- que cachorro mais bonito é seu

- sim

- como é o nome?

- Shiloh

- gostei, Shiloh

Então Shiloh foi dar uma volta, (claro que ele foi dar uma volta por que sentiu um forte cheiro de gato por perto, kirara)

Rapidamente a duas se tornaram amigas, e ficaram ali papeando e rindo, até que Ayumi ouviu sua mãe chamar.

- Liana, eu preciso ir ta, tchau até outro dia espero.

- tchau até outro dia concerteza

Liana ficou vendo ela sumir eu menos de um minuto ela corria mais rápido que um carro,mas dessa vez seus pensamentos foram mais altos

- nossa como ela corre rápido, como ela conseguem isso?

De repente uma voz surgiu atrás dela...

- é porque ela é uma yokai – disse aquela voz

Ela olhou devagar e pode ver era um homem de cabelos prateados, bem compridos, tinhas olhos também dourados, mas seu cabelo tinha um rabo de cavalo alto preso.

Ela leva um susto vai andando devagar para trás com muito medo,quando tropeça e cai sentada,ela olha ele se aproximar sua vontade era de correr sem parar mais alguma coisa mandava ela fica ali.

Ele chega perto dela e lhe estende a mão ela segura na mão dele ele a levanta, ele então fica de joelho a sua frente e pergunta:

- o que uma menina como você faz aqui sozinha?

Ela apenas olha para ele e responde

- é que eu me perdi

Ele olha para ela

- como?

- eu cai dentro do posso lá de casa e vim para aqui,parece até mágica

Ela então pega aquele mesmo diário de volta na mão, Ela começou a folhar mais rápido aquele diário, ele fica a olhar ela, ela estava com tanto medo que folhava com muito desespero, de repente o diário cai no chão, parado numa pagina ela começa a ler e vê que para voltar tinha que pular de novo.

Ela deu um sorriso, e ela fala olhando para os lados.

- cadê o Shiloh agora

De repente ele aparece, ela então pega ele no colo vai indo em direção ao poço quando sente algo pegar seu braço

- menina como é seu nome, posso saber?

Ela apenas olha para ele e diz:

- Liana ^_^

Ele também da um sorriso e diz

- pois muito bem Liana eu me chamo Inutaisho

"_esse nome é parecido com o meu sobrenome!"_ pensava ela.

Então ele a leva te o poço, ela pula e sim estava de volta em casa foram tantas coisa num dia só que resolveu escrever num diário também como a Kagome costumava fazer (pois ela ainda não sabia que Kagome era sua mãe), depois de escrever tanto acabou pegando no sono...

**Semanas depois...**

**05 de dezembro**

"_Finalmente, agora só falta 20 dias para o natal"_ pensava Liana.


	3. Os poderes de shiloh e a viagem a Miami

**Era atual**

08h30min da manha, centro de Tóquio, Liana passeava com sua vó comprando presentes e enfeites para o natal, que já estava a chegar.

- Liana, pega esse ai mesmo é lindo – dizia a vó de liana.

- claro vó, uma ótima opção – respondia liana .

Indo de loja em loja,elas compravam tudo que gostavam,era uma coisa mais linda que a outra, tinha de tudo, tudo que pudesse se imaginar.

- agora, o que você quer de presente? – perguntava a vó de liana

- sei lá, que tal falta Duas semanas e meia para o natal, até lá eu penso, ta bom - ^_^.

- claro querida

Chegando em casa tinham visita,era o irmão mais novo de Kagome, o Souta

- tio,que bom que você veio

- que ótimo te ver liana – respondia ele

Assim deu um abraço nela, e foi falar com sua mãe.

- mãe,então a gente vai para o Estados Unidos,na casa de herança que papai nos deixou – perguntava Souta

Então ela com um sorriso

- claro que sim, filho.

Então estava combinado eles iriam para lá dia 20 de dezembro e voltariam dia 28 de janeiro, ficariam lá curtindo o natal e o ano novo,na bela praia de Miami.

**Era feudal**

- Inuyasha, podemos conversa – perguntava Kagome.

- Mais é claro – respondia Inuyasha

- sabe faz tempo que eu não vejo a minha mãe que tal se a gente fosse lá dia 25 e ficasse lá por uma semana.

- hum... – perguntava Inuyasha

- as crianças poderiam ficar com a Kaede – continuava Kagome

- sei lá, preciso pensar – disse Inuyasha.

- mas como pensar, seu arrogante quem você pensa que é – disse kagome quase gritando.

Kagome saiu dali pisando duro

Então ela foi falar com Kaede

- ai Kaede ele não tem jeito mesmo

- tu sabe ele nunca vai mudar

- é mais se ele não ir junto, vou eu sozinha – falou Kagome certa do que iria fazer

Perto dali numa certa árvore tinha um certo hanyou que ficava a olhar para a conversa das duas e pensava _" o que tem tanto naquela era para ela quere ir lá, bem, sei lá que é mas eu vou descobrir"._pensava inuyasha

**Era atual...**

As semanas voaram, já era dia 15, bem no dia da apresentação de Liana, que tinha de tema o natal: a sala dela ia fazer um pequeno teatro e depois encerariam com a musica noite feliz.

- já estou ansiosa, para começar as apresentações, e você – dizia sua amiga Yuka.

Liana tava meio que viajando por ai

- é... Eu também... ^_^

Então a apresentação avia sido linda, todos aplaudiram no final, Liana procurava para ver quem tinha vindo para ver sua apresentação, e lá estava sua avó e do lado seu cachorro.

Chegando em casa já para seu quarto dormi estava muito cansada, deitou se na cama por um minuto e já estava a dormi,

Acordando de manha estava muito animada foi risca mais um dia que faltava para ir finalmente conhecer a praia de perto, mas ficou preocupada com um porem.

" _será que o Shiloh também vai poder ir "._

Saiu correndo do quarto que nem uma louca e foi ao encontro de sua avó

- vovó,vovó – gritava liana decendo a escada

- o que houve – disse a vó de liana ao ver a neta entra na cozinha toda desesperada

- o Shiloh... ele vai poder ir junto com nós para a praia

- mas é claro que sim, ele vai no compartimento de bagagem

- ai que bom, ^_^

Liana saiu dali correndo escada a cima gritando

- Shiloh, Shiloh, onde ta você

Chegou a seu quarto ele estava lá deitado em sua casinha, e olha para ela que logo vai dizendo.

- você vai poder ir junto comigo para a praia – disse ela com um lindo sorriso nos lábios

Então de repente ela houve uma voz

- sério, mas que bom adoro férias em família

Ela olhou para ele com uma cara de pasma,e lhe diz:

- você ouviu alguma coisa – diz ela

- não e você? – disse ele com uma voz calma

Ela o olha

- foi você que falou – disse liana

- pêra ai você pode me entender – diz ele espantado

De repente os dois juntos

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A vó de liana ao ouvir o berro vai logo a quarto da neta e ver ela frente a frente do cachorro

- o que houve Liana? – perguntou ela preocupada

Então o Shiloh olha para a vó de liana e responde

- nada, com que se preocupar.

A vó de liana não podia acreditar mais aquele cachorro avia mesmo falado com ela, quando liana percebe houve uma barulho, sim sua avó estava desmaiada no chão, liana corre aonde sua vó estava desmaiada e liga para seu tio Souta que logo chega ali, e leva sua mãe para o Hospital.

**No Hospital**...

- onde ta ele, o que ele disse? – falava a vó de liana ao se acorda

Liana a olha e diz que o cachorro falava mesmo, mas era para ser um segredo

- olha vó, promete que não fala para ninguém que ele fala? – liana diz

Ela a olha, e diz:

- claro que não, mas eu quero ir para casa, que dia que é hoje?

Sua avó tinha ficado aquela tarde no hospital

- bem hoje é dia 16 ^_^

- como, temos que ir para casa preciso começar arrumar tudo para a grande viagem

Então a vó de liana havia ganhado já a alta, e o seu tio Souta já estava a esperar elas ali,

**Chegando em casa...**

Liana vai direto para seu quarto, e começou a fazer uma lista do que ia levar e do que não ia,ela olhou,apagou,marcou e disse para si mesma:

- hum... ótimo, não falta nada eu acho.

- e você Shiloh já resolveu o que vai levar

- não, não, será que você poderia me ajudar

- claro, vem ^_^

De noite...

- liana venha jantar – chamava seu bisavô

- já vou

Liana então desce a escada e vê que seu tio souta estava ali,com sua mulher e seu filho,o priminho dela o Daishin ele tinha seis anos mais era um suspira em velo ali, mas dá um lindo sorriso quando vê que o jantar de sábado era Pizza,liana amava pizza assim como Ramen também.

**Era feudal...**

**Na casa de sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru estava em seu escritório resolvendo algumas coisas, quando o Jaken.

- Sssenhor ssssssssesshoumaru – falava jaken seu escudeiro

- o que foi – respondia sesshoumaru

- a quanto tempo o senhor não vê seu meio-irmão?

- por que a pergunta?

- não é nada,só estava curioso

- hum... não vejo desde a ultima vez que estive no castelo de nosso pai

- terá reunião de natal esse ano também – perguntava jaken

Mas antes de poder responder a pergunta,seu filho entra ali

- jaken, está liberado

- sssiimm meu amo

Assim jaken sai dali deixando ali o senhor sesshoumaru e seu filho,mas ao sair é surpreendido pela duas filha do sesshoumaru que também entrava ali agora, no escritório

- papai acabou as aulas, e nos fizemos um cartão de natal para você – falava a filha do meio Kya

- hum...

Ayumi deu seu cartão para ele que apenas disse:

- ai que bonito, pode coloca-lo ali

Na verdade ele nem olhou direito para o cartão, ai foi a vez de Kya dar seu cartão

- papai to, espero que goste

- ai o seu é lindo

Ele pegou o cartão e leu e depois deu um abraço na filha

- muito obrigado

E assim também foi com o cartão de Heikou

Ayumi,sentiu um aperto em seu peito,queria sair dali correndo mais não fez isso.

"_é ele nem gosta de mim, acho que estou sobrando nessa historia"_

Ela apenas se vira sem dizer nada vai em direção a porta,eles percebem e Kya lhe pergunta:

- hei ayumi onde você vai, fica aqui para ouvir algumas historias!

Aquela hora ayumi sente seu coração e sua alma encher de raiva,frieza e dor,ela para e sem olhar para trás fala:

- não estou afim,vou me retirar mais cedo hoje – fala ayumi com a voz bastante fria

E assim ela se retira do na hora que ela ia abrir a porta , sua mãe entra, Rin percebe o olhar frio estampado na cara da filha mais não diz nada, e só fica a olhando andar.

Depois disso Rin pede que seus outros dois filhos também fosse dormi,e assim eles obedecem, ao saírem, Rin fecha a porta do escritório e olha fixamente para sesshoumaru, lhe diz:

- sesshoumaru, o que houve por que Ayumi estava com aquele olhar frio em seu rosto.

- eu não sei.

Então ela completa falando...

- ...parece até você quando eu conheci, estava domado pela frieza,ódio,dor e mais outras mistura.

Rin ao falar isso, sai dali e vai para seus aposentos, sesshoumaru ficou ali pensar no que Rin tinha lhe falado. E ficou a pensar.

" _por que ela, de repente uma menina tão feliz, ficou assim tão fria, será que eu fiz alguma coisa para ela não gostar" "ela não merece sentir essa frieza em seu corpo,vou te uma conversinha com ela"_

Era só que sesshoumaru pensava após isso ele vai para seus aposentos também.

**Era atual...**

É verdade depois de dois dias apenas para viajar já era dia 18 faltava apenas 2 dias. Pois.

**Na casa dos Higurashi...**

Todos estavam animados, para as tal férias prometidas, enquanto isso no quarto de § Liana §

- bem, este tanto de roupas que eu estou levando está ótimo, o que você acha? – perguntava liana para seu cachorro Shiloh, que logo lhe responde.

- claro, ai mau vejo a hora de botar minha patas na água salgada do mar -

- só não vai beber neh rsrsrs . – disse liana entre risos

- mas é claro que não ¬¬' –

Então liana propôs dar uma volta aquela tarde no parque do bairro

- Shiloh quer dar uma volta com migo depois de tarde no parque.

Ele sem ezita diz:

- sim

* mal sabia que justo naquela tarde Shiloh ia descobrir seus poderes de super-herói, tendo **¹** velocidade de um shita, **²** força de um animal com o peso 10 vezes maior que o dele, **³** e o poder de voar de uma águia.*

**De tarde no parque...**

- ai que dia lindo um belo sol, com o vento e...

Então o Shiloh completa a frase

- e um assalto – dizia ele intrigado ao ver uma mulher refém

- é e um assalto...o que? – disse ela olhando um cara armado

- se abaixe aqui atrás, para que ele não te veje.

- ta

Assim os assaltantes, iam pegando tudo de valor que tinha das pessoas ali no parque

Relógios,celulares,dinheiro, e outros objetos de valor.

Até que um dos assaltante houve um barulho da onde, estava Liana e Shiloh, mas ao pegar ela, Shiloh da um chute com sua pata o que faz até ele se impressionar com o que tinha feito, e achou mais esquisito quando começou a voar, e ai começou o show, Shiloh tava dando a maior surra naquele dois ladrões, após a surra, liana ligou para a policia que rapidamente chegou ali predendo os dois, Liana foi correndo apara casa contar o que aconteceu no parque e logo ligou a tv.

- hei liguem a TV no canal 12 agora - liana falava respirando bem rápido

Então ligaram a TV, e vendo o que tinha ocorrido, e no jornal falava bem assim

* cachorro super-herói salva o dia num parque do bairro de Tóquio, onde deu uma bela surra em dois que temos um novo super-herói na cidade. *

Todos ficaram boquiabertos por alguns minutos, depois começar a saudar Shiloh e chama-lo de super-herói, ele ficou todo feliz e meio assim ao mesmo tempo

Liana foi com ele para seu quarto, e lá ela percebeu o jeito seu cachorro:

- o que foi Shiloh?

- é que eu sei lá, parece meio estranho ser chamado de super-herói.

- é que você não está acostumado

- mas se alguém me reconhecer

-hum... deixa eu pensar ah já sei, lê revista em quadrinho,

- hum...

- olha é um cara normal,daí ele tiram os óculos,coloca uma capa

- e as pessoas acreditam nisso

- você é um cachorro mansinho, e essa é sua identidade secreta, agora precisamos de uma fantasia

- tudo bem mais eu só não quero pagar mico

Dito e feito, eles tava pegando todo tipo de revista em quadrinhos para copia o visual,

- hum... menino pulga...você é o cão abelha

- a não sem listra eu fico gordo

- cão de drácula

- essa doeu é por isso que os cães mordem as pessoas

- aiai deixa eu pensar...já sei, pêra ai

- não que você ta pensando

Então Liana corre até o quarto de seu bisavô, e abre o guarda-roupa pegou um suéter vermelho com uma sigla "V" em cor branca.

Ela olhou para ele e disse:

- Vira-lata é perfeito.

Ele olha e diz:

- vira-lata gostei

- é mais temos que adaptalo

Foram até a lavanderia como não tinha ninguém em casa estava apenas os dois, ela lavou aquele suéter na água quente que encolheu e coube certinho no Shiloh, pegou e cortou um pano azul e após colocar o suéter no cão amarra em seu pescoço.

- hum...você precisa de um lema tipo

* para o alto e avante ou

* o bicho vai pegar

Assim naqueles dois dias que restava na cidade de Tókio, Shiloh ou melhor dizer vira-lata coloca tudo em ordem, mas cada vez que ele iam salvar alguém ele falava uma rima:

* Chega de preocupação o vira-lata é peludão – gente que coisa horrível .

* Agora existe a saída vira-lata tem a mordida – a não esqueçam isso

* 'Todo problema acabou a vira-lata chegou – gostei desse acho que vou ficar com ele

Disse vira-lata (Shiloh) decidido

Shiloh ficava o dia inteiro fora de casa, só retornava a noite tinha de descansar pois tinha um dia apenas antes da viagem.

Mais dois dias antes de ter a tal viagem, por alguma coincidência Kagome vai até a era dela falar com sua mãe, por sorte Liana tinha saído com Shiloh para dar uma volta no quarteirão

- mamãe – diz Kagome indo abraça-la

- filha, mas quanto tempo – disse sua mãe dando-lhe também um forte abraço

- mãe, como está ela?

- bem, tinha que vê-la mas ela saiu para dar uma volta, mas ela logo chega não quer esperar

- não eu só queria saber, se vocês vão estar em casa dia 25 de janeiro

- talvez, não tenho tanta certeza

- hum....

- é que nós vamos viajar, para Miami

- serio

- sim, porque você e o Inuyasha e as crianças não vão junto.

- não sei mãe, mas é que as crianças quase choraram porque queriam ficar na casa de sango,sabe

- mas você e o Inuyasha?

- hum...

- seria uma boa ajuda para conhece-la direito

- mas... foi interrompida por sua mãe

- claro que podemos manter em sigilo (segredo)

- bem, vou falar com o inuyasha, mas quando você vão?

- bem... tava marcado para o dia 20, mas eu vou dia 22 você e o inuyasha podem ir comigo o que você acha

- mas é claro vou falar com ele agora

- ta,tchau

Dando mais um abraço

- se nós for a gente vem amanha a tarde

Kagome então atravessou o poço toda feliz, não podia acreditar, foi correndo falar com Inuyasha, que estava a descansar numa arvore ( como sempre ¬¬' )

- Inuyasha, quero falar com você

- hum... pois diga!

- que tal se a gente fosse de novo a casa de praia que meu pai deixou de herança?

Inuyasha ao ouvir aquilo caiu na arvore de cara no chão, estilo SENTA sabe.

- o que você está maluca de novo por acaso? Disse inuyasha se levantando rápido

- por que maluca?

- a ultima vez que eu fui lá aquela tua prima piralha me deixou com muita raiva.

- é eu sei,mais desta vez ela não vai estar lá!

- é e quem vai estar lá por acaso?

- bem... minha mãe,meu irmão com a mulher dele,e o filho,meu bisavô

Então ela foi interrompida.

- aquele velho ainda ta vivo?

- hei não fala assim dele

- Ta, ta continua

- i a nos...

- hum...

- bem é isso

" _ai quase que eu falo"_

- hum... vou pensar no teu caso – disse inuyasha já subindo a arvore quando sente o cheiro de lagrimas de kagome, ele então olha para traz e vê lagrimas escorrendo em seu rosto

- Kagome, você ta chorando.

- me deixa em paz, Inuyasha

- ta eu vou com você, mas só se você parar de chorar

Ela enxuga a sua lagrima e dá pulo pra cima dele e os dois caem no chão então ela dá um beijo nele, que logo ele envolve ela mais em seus braços

"_Isso Sempre dá certo" _pensava kagome

**Era Atual**

**Dia 19 de dezembro... **

- todos estavam começando se apreçar pois no outro dia iriam acorda cedo para a viagem (exeto a mãe de Kagome que ia dois dias depois ),já que iriam de manha. Então esse dia seria especialmente para arrumar as malas, e depois todos descansaram na varanda casa conversando,tomando um refresco...

Sem mais nada para fazer... a noite chegava bem rápido e assim todos foram dormi cedo, Liana e Shiloh foram dormi era 9:00h, pois queriam estar com muita disposição

Para o outro dia.

**Dito e feito já era outro dia...**

**No aeroporto de Tóquio...**


	4. A chegada a Miami e o caso do lobo negro

**No Aeroporto de Tóquio**

- Gente vamos logo – falava souta

- querido falta uma hora para a gente embarca ainda, é cedo – afirmava a mulher do souta, seu nome era Erii, tinha cabelos curtos a altura dos ombros, eles eram casados há quase oito anos.

- então vamos nos sentar aqui – sugeri ele

- ta, mas por que não vamos ao banheiro antes de embarca.

- claro ótima idéia.

Assim todos foram ao banheiro, depois disso foram para onde se colocava as malas, liana quase chorou quando teve que colocar ele na esteira para ser levado para o compartimento de carga do avião, mas tudo bem a viagem só iria durar 6 horas e meia. O que deixava ela com pena dele lá sozinho

**Dentro do avião...**

Liana sentou na janela, e ficou pensando como seria lá,mas no meio da viagem tava meio cansada e assim dormiu e começou a sonhar...

***_** - Shiloh, cadê você? Shiloh,**_

_**Liana estava andando num lugar, escuro mais dava pra ver um pouco, Shiloh estava todo machucado, alguém tinha lhe atacado, **_

_**- Shiloooooh**_

_**Ela o pega no colo e vê que estava sangrando muito ele sussurra umas ultimas palavras a ela**_

_**- liana, se cuide bem, eu não consegui, me perdoe.**_

_**Assim ele morre**_

_**- nnnããããoooo – liana grita muito alto**_

_**Ela houve uma risada sinistra **_

_**- hahahahahahahahahaha, já era menina.**_

_**De repente algo vai lhe atacar por trás quando... **_***

- liana acorda, acorda menina – falava o bisavô para a bisneta

- hum... o que houve

- você estava sonhando e suando, era um pesadelo?

- era sim

- ta volta a dormi agora, ta

- sim

Mas na verdade liana não conseguiu dormi mais, mas logo já iriam chegar lá, então decidiu ficar acordada

**Era Feudal**

Kagome estava muito feliz foi correndo falar com Inuyasha

- Inuyasha

- hum... Kagome o que foi?

- vamos arrumar nossa coisas certo

- hum...

- a gente fica na minha mãe, depois a gente vai com ela.

- hum. Pelo jeito não tenho escolha né!

- NÃO

- ta, ta

Assim Inuyasha e Kagome foram se despedirem dos outros e foram rumo ao posso come-osso

- nossa Kagome!

- o que foi Inuyasha?

- é que faz tempo que eu não atravesso poço

- ^_^ sério, bem agora vai mudar, já que você vai atravessar

- feh!...

- feh o que?

- nada

**Do outro lado do poço**

- mamãe chegamos

- Oi, o souta acabou de me ligar e disse que estão quase chagando.

- que bom, há que horas nos vamos

- vamos pegar o primeiro avião, que são 6:30

- ótimo

Deixaram as coisas lá dentro e se puseram a conversa, sobre os últimos anos vividos

- então Kagome você quer ir comigo pro centro falta comprar alguns presentes – pergunto a mãe de Kagome

- claro que sim

- então vamos

- certo, Inuyasha você vem

- não, vou ficar aqui mesmo.

**No centro de Tóquio**

- o que você acha

- é lindo mãe

- hum... pronto, o presente liana vou comprar lá

- o que você vai dar a ela?

- é supresa.

- me conta mãe!

- não, não

Voltando para casa, estava tudo num silêncio, inuyasha, tava dormindo no sofá, kagome não queria acorda seu amado (mas como ele é um hanyou, seus sentidos são apurados até de mais, ele sentia o cheiro dela á quilômetros), mais, por mais que fosse silencioso seu passo ele acordou e puxou ela pela sua mão.

- Kagome já chegaram?

- desculpa, eu não queria te acorda.

- tudo bem, eu só estava com os olhos fechados.

- vem inu, vamos dormi, temos de acorda cedo amanha.

- ta.

**No avião**

- olha Erii, as praias, estamos quase chegando – falava souta

- que azul lindo – retrucava erii

"_finalmente"_ pensou liana,olhando para fora também

**No compartimento de carga**

- ai, ai que chatice fica aqui deitado – reclamava Shiloh

- quer fica quieto, vira-lata – falou a tal voz

- a buyo, finalmente acordou hahahaha - caseou ele

- fica quieto cara, isso já um tédio, agora com você falando, ficou pior ainda

- quieto vai ficar você quando eu sai daqui

- Quando você sai neh! Falou certo hahahaha

- hora seu...

- os dois querem por favor ficarem quietos, ou eu vou ai pessoalmente e fecho o fusinhos dos dois – disse uma voz alterada e encantadora

- quem é – perguntou Shiloh

- meu nome é polly

- polly, que belo nome

- obrigada!

- ai, ai agora eles vão começar – falou o buyo

- cala boca – disse Shiloh e Polly unisom

**Chegada em Miami (estados unidos)**

- vou ligar para minha tia nos buscar, pêra ai. – disse souta

- ta vai logo – disse erii

- mamãe a priminha me bateu – choramingava daishin

- claro que não eu não fiz...foi interrompida por sua tia

- isso é verdade?

- claro que não tia

Ela então abaixou a cabeça, na hora que sua tia ia lhe dizer algo mais seu tio souta chega dizendo

- vamos esperar ali daqui alguns minutos ela vai esta aqui

- hei, daishin? – chamou liana

- hum.. o que? – disse daishin

- vê se não me chama, mais de PRIMINHA!

- hum... buaaaaaaaa

Então todos foram se sentar, enquanto isso souta e seu avô foram pegar as malas, liana é claro fez questão de ir junto, pegaram todas as malas e lá vinda duas gaiolas uma com um cão dentro e outra um gato, mas do lado da gaiola do seu cão tinha mais uma gaiola quando ela foi pegar a dela uma menina loira de olhos azul pegou uma gaiola também

- a oi eu sou liana

- oi, eu me chamo Ana

- você também tem um cachorrinho, como é o nome?

- hum... ela se chama Polly, e o seu?

- belo nome, o meu é vi... que dizer é Shiloh

- shiloh gostei também

Então o tio de liana começou a chama-la

- vamos liana, já chegaram

- ta to indo

E assim as duas se despedem, pensando que talvez não se visse mais.

- tchau Liana, a gente se vê por ai.

- tchau Ana, espero que sim

Liana foi correndo para onde seus entes queridos a esperavam para irem, assim todos foram conversando, não teve sequer qualquer hora que tudo ficasse em silencio a tia e a prima de souta tavam na casa esperando eles.

A viagem até lá foi até que rápida, chegando na casa o pessoal dizendo oi dando abraço conversando e foi assim até a noite.

- ola menina quem é você? – perguntava megumi

- sou a liana

- oi meu nome é megumi

- oi

- sou prima-irmã do souta e sua prima de segundo grau

- é que legal ^_^

- rsrsrs já volto

- ta

Megumi prima de Kagome, a ultima vez que megumi tinha se encontrado com Kagome ela tinha 8 anos e agora tava com 24, então de repente o telefone toca, souta foi correndo atender pois sabia concerteza quem era

- alô – falava souta

- alô meu filho – dizia a mãe dele

- a oi mãe, quando você vem?

- amanha mesmo, decidimos embarca hoje a noite, taremos ai de meio-dia mais ou menos.

- claro, vou avisa a todos então boa viagem neh

- obrigada, tchau

- tchau

Assim, souta andou até a churrasqueira onde todos estavam e falou da noticia, mas agora já era bem tarde, eram 22:30, alguns foram dormi, outros um pouco mais tarde.

Bem nem falei como é a casa pois bem: tem dois andar, 7 quartos, 4 banheiros, cozinha, copa, sala de jantar, sala de estar, sacada, churrasqueira, varanda, lavanderia, um belo de um jardim com um gramado incrível com flores coloridas, também tem uma área de musculação, com vários aparelhos, tem uma área junto que tem uma estante de livro o que deixou liana um tanto feliz, pois adora ler um livro.

**De manha...**

- bom dia – falava souta ao ver liana entrando na cozinha

- bom dia, titio – disse liana ainda esfregando os olhos.

- dormiu bem?

- sim, eu to é com fome.

- hahahaha sente-se, vou buscar uma xícara.

- onde estão todos? – perguntou liana.

- bem, A erii, daishin, e a megumi foram dar uma volta e também vão a mercado compra algumas coisas, meu vó e meu tio foram comprar carne para a noite de hoje, e eu e minha tia daqui a pouco vamos... Foi interrompido

- bom dia, liana – dizia Shiloh entrando na cozinha

- bom dia, shiloh, a tio continua

- sim, vamos busca sua vó.

- é que horas ela chega? – disse liana toda feliz

- umas (ele olhou o relógio e falou) 14:00 da tarde

- hum...

- quer ir junto busca?

- sinto muito é que já combinei que ia dar uma volta pela praia com o shiloh

- isso mesmo – falou todo orgulhoso

- ta, ta só não vai se achar neh hahahaha - retrucou o souta.

- claro que não¬¬' – respondeu shiloh.

Hora do almoço, assim que a tia e o souta comeram foram buscar os seus entes no aeroporto.

- tem certeza que não quer ir? – perguntou pela ultima vez o seu tio

- não e já estou indo para praia, ta tchau até depois – falou liana

- cuidado a praia é muito agitada – alertou a sua tia

- tudo bem, vamos shiloh

E assim os dois saíram correndo rumo à praia

**Na Praia...**

- uau, uau que mar enorme – disse shiloh boquiaberto.

- é, vamos dar uma volta na arreia quentinha

- hum... daqui a pouco a gente volta neh

- hum... sim mais porque?

- é que eu tenho um programa de TV para assistir, sabe como que é neh

- ¬¬' é sei!

- então liana, acorda vamos!

Os dois vão dar uma bela volta pela praia e assim sentia o vento encontrando com eles...

**No Aeroporto...**

- mana quanto tempo! – falou souta todo contente ao ver a irmã

- mamãe você não me disse nada que ela vinha, nossa que supresa – comentou souta

- claro, mais era uma supresa – retrucou a mãe dele

- oi inuyasha, também não te vejo a bastante tempo

- hum... você cresceu, é já tava na hora

- é ¬¬'

Assim todos foram para o carro com destino a casa.

**Voltando a Praia...**

Estava tudo ótimo até que ouviram um grito vindo do mar.

- socorro – gritava e era voz de um menino

- alguém salve meu filho! – gritava a mãe da criança desesperada

- shiloh, rápido – falava liana

- me dá minha roupa então – respondia shiloh

- to, rápido antes que seje tarde.

- ta

De repente, lá no céu surgi um cão voador dizendo:

**- todo problema acabou o vira-lata chegou!** – falou bem alto para que todos pudessem ouvir.

Então ele salva a criança que quase se afogou e a mãe da criança foi agradecer

- muito obrigada, muito obrigada – agradecia a mãe da criança

- não há de que.- respondia shiloh

- meu herói como é seu nome? – perguntou o menino

- eu me chamo Sh... VIRA-LATA

**Depois disso...**

Então os dois foram ruma para casa de novo andando...

Mas foi souta e a turma que chegaram primeiro

- tio cadê a liana – perguntou souta

- a ela saiu com o shiloh disse que já volta – respondeu o seu tio

- hum... ta

Então souta, Kagome, inuyasha, e a vó de liana, e o pequeno daishin começaram a conversa na sala, quando liana entra todos olham para ela, e depois para a porta. Ouve então três batidas seguintes e uma diferente (esse era o sinal que não era para ninguém ficar perto da porta porque vira-lata iria entrar)

- ah deixa que eu abro – falou daishin

- não abre a porta, não daishin

Todos olharam rapidamente para liana e voltaram a olhar para porta, mais foi invão,

Assim que ele abriu a porta shiloh chegou voado bem rápido que não conseguiu parar a tempo levando liana junto os dois escorregam e acabam para por causa da cristaleira, todos estão pasmo da situação quando de repente:

- aaaaaaaaaaaa liana cuidado – sussurrou shiloh

- para shiloh

Liana se bateu contra a cristaleira, e olhou para o cachorro a sua frente.

- até que não foi tão ruim assim neh – disse shiloh, sussurrando *-*.

Dizendo isso um prato branco cai encima da cabeça de liana quebrando-se todo ele apenas olha par ela e diz:

-hum... se a sua cabeça começa-se a sangrar o que você me diriam para fazer? – perguntou shiloh sussurrando

- diria que seria melhor você saísse correndo, por que sete vidas não lhe seria o bastante – responde liana sussurrando

Todos estão pasmos com a situação, até que shiloh vai indo devagar apara traz dizendo:

- então é melhor eu sai correndo – falou shiloh sussurrando

Então liana sentiu algo escorrer pelo seu rosto, limpou com sua mão e pode ver que era sangue, olhou fixamente para shiloh e disse:

- se eu fosse você começava a correr mesmo!

Shiloh começa a correr para seguido por liana gritando

- VOLTA AQUI SHILOH, EU VOU TI PEGAR.

Todos ainda pasmo com o que havia de acontecido, olha para o cão e vê aquele prato todo quebrado

- mamãe, deixa que eu limpo essa bagunça – se ofereceu Kagome

- bem essa ai é a liana – disse a mãe de Kagome

- é bem feito para ela – falou daishin rindo

- Daishin – disse a vó um pouco brava

- foi mal vó

"_que menina louca mesmo, como ela não começou a chorar com todo aquele sangue saindo de sua cabeça"_ pensou inuyasha

" _coitadinha da minha filha"_ pensou Kagome

A mãe de Kagome acompanhada de daishin vai para a cozinha deixando kagome e inuyasha sozinhos na sala:

- eu vou dar uma volta – disse inuyasha se dirigindo para porta

- ta - diz ela com a vassoura na mão

" _porque eu senti calafrios quando eu vi e senti o cheiro dela, ela não me parece estranha"_ pensava inuyasha

**Na Praia...**

- me desculpe liana – falava shiloh com a cabeça abaixada

- tudo bem, se não fosse o piralho do meu primo isso não teria acontecido

Liana foi até um desces chuveiro que tem na praia e colocou sua cabeça para frente e lavou seu cabelo que só tinha sangue.

Inuyasha sentiu o sangue dela a quilômetros de distancia

" _esse cheiro, esse sangue não é de humana, apenas"_

Inuyasha viu liana e shiloh sentados numa pedra, mas não fez nada, e foi rumo para outro lado.

Liana e shiloh voltaram para casa, e claro brincando pela rua, até chegarem a casa

**Chegando na casa...**

- liana, ta tudo bem com você? – disse a vó toda preocupada com a neta

- claro, só cortou um pouco aqui... ai! – respondeu liana

- deixa eu fazer um curativo

- ta

Depois de fazer o curativo liana então vai conhecer Kagome pessoalmente

- liana quero que conheça, Kagome – falava a vó

- oi Kagome ^_^ – dizia liana

- oi liana

"_que sorriso lindo me lembra o inuyasha ^_^ "_

Depois que as duas se conheceram melhor, começaram a ser mais amigas, e foram fazer um bolo de chocolate juntas.

- liana me passa o leite – falava kagome

- claro pera ai.

- hum... certo agora Nescau

- há, deixa eu ver a megumi comprou hoje de manha

" _megumi também esta ai, eu ainda não a vi"_

De repente megumi entra na cozinha e pode ver sua prima kagome toda feliz vai abraça-la

- kagome, a quanto tempo

- megumi, como você cresceu menina.

- é o tempo voua

- é mesmo

- bem eu já to indo compra sal grosso que esqueci, tchau – despediu-se megumi

- tchau – disse as duas

- liana, agora passa óleo na forma para untar

- certo

Assim as duas fizeram um belo de um bolo, e depois foram na sala conversa

- então liana em que escola você estuda? – perguntou kagome

- na tókio high school

- é serio eu estudei lá quando era pequena ^_^

- hum... que legal. É verdade que o uniforme daquele tempo era verde

- era sim, porque mudou?

- sim agora é vermelho ^_^

Shiloh estava muito quieto, pois liana sempre lhe dizia que só podia falar na frente de alguém que ela deixa-se, como ela não havia falado nada se podia ou não podia falar na frente dessa pessoas novas ele não falou nada.

Kagome foi até a cozinha limpar a bagunça que tinham feito antes para preparar o bolo

Inuyasha voltou para casa era já 18:00, sentou a frente liana e ficava encarando-a, ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha por causa do jeito que ele olhava para ela,

"_Essa menina, tem algo nela mas o que?"_ pensava inuyasha

"_Por que ele ma olha assim, ai to começando a ter calafrios"_ pensava liana.

Shiloh tava meio atordoado o jeito que aquele cara lhe olhava _"quem ele pensa que é para ficar assustando minha liana"_ então shiloh solta um gemido para liana saber que ele queria falar com ela

-... Gemido de shiloh...

Liana percebe e pega ele no colo e vai ao jardim com ele mas sem olhar para trás, inuyasha acha estranho, só porque o cachorro deu um gemido já levou ele lá para fora,

Lá no jardim os dois tem uma conversinha.

- liana você precisa ficar um pouco longe deli!

- porque será ele ficou a me olhar daquele jeito?

- não sei mas você já sabe o que tem que fazer neh!

- sim claro

- hum...

- o que foi?

- alguém ta me pedindo socorro, já volto

- SHILOH VOLTA LOGO

Kagome acaba de arrumar a cozinha e foi conversa com liana na sala quando de repente...

- pronto liana já ter... inuyasha

- hum o que foi

- onde está a liana?

- quem aquela menina?

- É

- ela foi lá fora eu acho...

- TU ACHA?

- hei não fiz nada pra ela...

- não tenho certeza disso

- O QUE!

Liana então entra de novo na casa sem o shiloh, os dois olha para ela deixando a menina um pouco assustada

- que foi? – pergunta liana com espanto

- nada, nada vem comigo, preciso que me ajude numa coisa.

- ta

Kagome olha para inuyasha com um olhar de fúria que queria dizer _"é melhor que você se simpatize com ela se não quiser ouvir uma certa palavra"_ pensa kagome, esse olha faiz inuyasha engolir seco.

As duas então sobem lá em cima e começa ver qual seria a melhor roupa a usar

- hum... essa é linda kagome!

- é mesmo, vou usar está e você?

- deixa eu ver! A já sei!

- que saia linda, com essa blusa vai ficar mais linda ainda.

- você acha?

- claro que sim, agora vai se vestir certo.

- certo!

Assim as duas descem rumo a churrasqueira, mas ao passa de novo na sala puderam ver inuyasha ainda ali, kagome vai até a ele pega na mão e o leva para lá também.

Inuyasha percebe como a menina ficava longe _"o que deu nessa menina"_, liana anda bem devagar até que kagome para e olha para ela

- o que deu? – pergunta kagome

- nada...

"_o mesmo jeito do pai, bem algo ela esconde"_ pensava kagome

- ah liana antes que eu esqueça, deixa eu te apresentar melhor, esse é o inuyasha!

Liana olhar meio assim,(sabe)sem olhar nos olhos

- ah oi – diz ela

- oi – diz ele olhando para ela, deixando a menina mais assustada.

Então todos se dirigem para a churrasqueira, todos estão muito animados, conversando rindo até que então.

- mamãe a priminha liana me bateu – falava daishin chorando

- mais é claro que não, ké parar de mentir, há e vê se não me chama mais de PRIMINHA – falava liana em defesa.

- Buaaaaaa

Ele chorava mais ainda. O que deixava liana com muita raiva, mas mais uma vez quando ela ia levar uma baita bronca shiloh aparece

- liana, liana preciso te contar uma coisa urgente!

A tia, o tio, megumi, kagome e inuyasha olham para shiloh deixando meio com vergonha.

- o que houve?

Ele olha para todos(aqueles que eu citei os nomes)

- esquece eles e me diz o que tem de tão urgente para me falar? – perguntava liana

- lá na praia quando tava voltando eu vi homem que parecia ta meio sozinho e precisando de ajuda. – dizia shiloh

- mas e o que aconteceu?

- ele de repente se transformou e um lobo negro gigante e começou correr em minha direção e eu comecei a correr e tentei despista-lo, mais ele parecia ser mais rápido. Então quando eu olhei para trás ele não estava mais.

- então o que estamos esperando vamos lá ver? – falava liana

- claro, vamos

Antes de liana poder sair e puxada pelo braço.

- nada disso você está louca, não ouviu o que ele disse 'lobo negro gigante'. – falava kagome

- eu sei, mais tenho que ver um negocio, já volto – convencia liana

- não é muito perigoso

- não tenho medo!

- mas deveria ter, pode até morrer – falava kagome toda preocupada.

- mas se alguém toca nela vai ter que se entender comigo! – falava shiloh todo orgulhoso

- viu só tenho meu herói me protegendo. – diziam liana olhando para o shiloh

Kagome viu que estava em boas mãos, mas tava muito com medo do que poderia acontecer, mas se liana fosse teimosa como o pai não teria como convencer.

Então daishin entra na conversa dizendo

- minha professora sempre me diz que nosso herói é o nosso pai – falava daishin

Liana baixa a cabeça tentando não mostrar que estava muito triste, kagome percebe e logo diz:

- então vai ou não vai ver o tal negocio na praia – falava kagome tentando reanimar a menina

- vou, vou sim – disse ela andando para a saída sem levantar a cabeça.

Shiloh percebe a tristeza da dona, de quem mais ama e protege no mundo e tenta reanima-la pegando pelo o capus de seu casaco levando ela para o alto (na verdade ele vai voar com ela), assim os dois sai pela porta numa rapidez

" _hum... por que ela de repente ficou assim "_. Pensava inuyasha

Kagome fica boquiaberta ao ver que o cachorro só não falava mais também voava, _"o que esse cão sabe fazer mais, será?"_

Inuyasha percebe como kagome ta muito preocupada que até quase deixa cair um copo de sua mão, não querendo deixa mais sua amada assim foi falar com ela.

- kagome ta tudo bem? – perguntava inuyasha

- ai, inuyasha estou preocupada com a liana ela ainda não voltou – respondia kagome

- se quiser eu vou atrás dela

- serio, por favor vai

Ele então saiu dali a procura da menina, sentia seu cheiro de longe, tinha um cheiro de sakuras rosas, e sentia também o cheiro do cachorro, então foi em direção do cheiro correndo mais depressa que podia, chegando lá...

- veja shiloh o que será que é isso?

- não sei liana, mais toma cuidado

- deve ter caído daquele homem-lobo neh.

- deve sim, ké sabe guarda

- ta

Andando de volta para a calçada, liana pode ver um certo hanyou a vendo, ele tinha seu cabelo prateado ao dançar no vento, ele a olhava o que deixava muito assustada, ele sente o cheiro de medo nela quando percebe que ele estava ali, ela ia começa a andar mais rápido quando algo lhe puxa o braço

- está pura caso com medo de mim? – pergunta inuyasha

- não, seu yokai – responde liana

- hum.. o que você disse?

- eu disse yokai

- m-mas c-como você sabe que eu sou um yokai

- não tinha certeza se você era um mesmo, mas um amigo meu me disse, então achei você bem parecido com um, por que humano você não é.

- amigo, que amigo?

- hum... Deixa-me pensar como é o nome dele mesmo inu...Taisho eu acho

- Inutaisho, como você o conhece.

- não é da sua conta, agora me solta.

Então ele solta o braço de liana, ela começa a correr para casa com shiloh ao seu lado, ela carregava algo na mão, um pequeno fraguimento verde prateado (com a cor quase nula). Então chegou em casa e foi na sala e ficava a olhar aquilo em sua mão, de repente kagome chega na sala e vê aquilo brilhar chega mais e perto e...

- onde você achou isso? – perguntava kagome

- lá na praia – respondia liana sem tirar olho daquilo

"_Mas como a jóia de quatro almas já está toda concluída" _pensava kagome

- isso mesmo acho que pode ter caído do tal homem-lobo – concluiu shiloh

- onde está o inuyasha? – perguntou kagome

- ele está vindo eu acho! – respondeu liana

Na mesma hora inuyasha entra na sala com um olhar diferente, um olha de quem não para de pensar..

"_Como ela pode conhecer meu pai, eu não entendo"_

- hum... o que você tem na mão – pergunta ele ao ver aquele objeto na mão da menina

- não sei, o shiloh me disse que pode ser do homem-lobo – respondia liana

- kagome parece ser um fraguimento da jóia de quatro almas, mas como

- inuyasha, não tem como a jóia está completa – respondia kagome

Todos ficaram a fita aquele fraguimento, até que inuyasha olha para liana e pergunta:

- você, menina agora vai me dizer como conhece meu pai? – perguntou inuyasha

- o que inuyasha, ela conhece seu pai! – falava kagome pasma

- ele é teu pai, eu não sabia – respondia liana

- MAS COMO MENINA ME CONTA – disse inuyasha

- AI NÃO PRECISA BERRAR EU CONTO

- hum estou ouvindo – disse inuyasha abaixando o tom da voz

- só conto se você me pedi desculpa por gritado comigo! – disse ela olhando braba

- O QUE...

- INUYASHA... SEN... – falou kagome

- ta bom. Desculpe-me por te gritado com você

- ta agora eu conto

**Flash Back ( contado por liana)**

_Eu e o shiloh estávamos no santuário lendo um livro quando eu ia pegar outro na estante, quando de repente cai um diário, mais estava trancado com um cadeado, mas como eu sou muito curiosa eu fiz de tudo para abrir ai fui correndo até minha casa e depois de tentar chave por chave, eu acho a chave certa e abro o cadeado, daí comecei a ler e então achei uma parte onde dizia:_

'_Agora toda vez que eu pulo dentro do poço eu chego a outra era,a era feudal uma era das guerras' _

_Eu achei meio estranho mais não dei bola para aquilo, até que percebi que o shiloh não estava comigo ele foi persegui o buyo não dei tanta importância mais ai ouvi um miado vindo do velho poço, ai quando cheguei lá, o shiloh estava em cima da tampa fui tenta pega-lo mais ele estava justo bem no meio ai eu tive que subi um pouco só que quando eu subi, a tampa se partiu no meio e eu e ele caímos dentro, olhei para ele se estava tudo bem, comecei a subir quando chegou em cima vi que era muito diferente, tinha uma imensa floresta e um lago muito grande e uma aldeia ali perto, esta ali olhando quando de repente eu ouço a voz de uma menina, ela vem falar comigo e gente até que ficou bem amigas, como é o nome mesmo, hum... a sim é Ayumi_

_Mas ela foi embora porque a mãe dela a chamou._

_Daí eu fiquei olhando ela correr, ela correia bem rápido até. Mas meus pensamentos foi muito alto até. Daí vem uma outra voz._

_Ele então me diz que aquela menina era uma yokai, ele aparece é claro que no inicio eu estava um pouco com medo e eu havia caído no chão mais depois ele me ajuda a se levantar e me pergunta o que eu estava fazendo ali, eu respondi que tinha caído dentro do poço, ai eu começo a ler aquele diário de novo mais eu estava folhando tão rápido que acabei deixando cair no chão, e parou justo na pagina que eu precisava, que dizia que tinha que pular de novo, ai o shiloh aparece eu o pego no colo,_

_Eu estava indo de volta para o poço quando ele me puxa pelo braço e me pergunta o nome, ai eu digo 'Liana', daí ele me fala que o nome dele é 'Inutaisho'._

_Ele me leva até o poço eu pulo e acabo voltando para minha casa._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- hum... você gostou de lá – pergunta kagome

"_porque ela fez essa pergunta"_ pensa inuyasha

- sim, por quê? – responde liana

- ham... por nada não

- liana vamos dormi – sugeriu shiloh quase caindo de sono

- ta vamos sim, só de me lembra dessa historia já fiquei cansada – respondia liana

- boa noite Kagome – falava liana

- boa noite – respondia Kagome

Ela se vira para inuyasha olha para ele, ele estranha, de repente ela fala

- boa noite 'INUYASHA' – diz liana

Ele olha, a encara, mas acaba respondendo.

- boa noite 'LIANA' – ' responde inuyasha.

**No Outro Dia...**

- ai que dia mais lindo o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntava liana

- não sei, mais primeiro vamos tomar café – respondia shiloh

- claro ¬¬'

Descendo a escada, indo para a sala de jantar, kagome e inuyasha estavam ainda sentados.

- bom dia – dizia liana e shiloh juntos

- bom dia – dizia kagome

- feh!, bom dia – falava inuyasha

- você acordou muito bem hoje, teve algum sonho, tão bom assim, aponto de dizer 'bom dia' ? – perguntava liana

(é que o shiloh, nuca diz 'bom dia' de manha XD)

- ah sim foi um belo sonho, mas o final é meio estranho

- ah conta como foi?

Então liana, kagome e inuyasha escutam o sonho dele:

- ta, eu estava num lindo lugar, cercadas de floresta com um lindo lago, bem se parece bem com aquele lugar que fica no outro lado do poço.

- a era feudal – falou liana

- sim, eu estava com a polly, nos estava correndo muito felizes e apaixonados quando de repente aparece uma pessoa muito estranha, ele tinha cabelos pretos compridos e ondulados seu olhar era maligno, ele então deu uma risada sinistra e disse:

- prepare-se o seu destino já está traçado, então cuide de quem você mais ama, engraçado ela não está ai, onde está liana a filha de.....

De repente shiloh para contar...

- eu, filha de quem? – perguntava intrigada liana

" _não fale por favor"_ pensava kagome aflita

Shiloh reparou a cara kagome então resolveu não dizer nada, e ela apenas deu um sorriso quase despercebido.

- fala shiloh? – voltava a pergunta liana

- me desculpe liana, ai com tanto susto eu acordo – respondia shiloh

- hum... ta tudo bem

- ah liana ké mais café? – perguntava kagome

- sim, obrigada

"_era feudal?, filha de quem?, o que será que está acontecendo por aqui"_ se perguntava inuyasha no pensamento

- bem eu já vou, tenho que trabalhar – falava shiloh

- ta se cuida – dizia liana

- mas é claro, todo o problema acabou... foi interrompido por liana

- o VIRA-LATA chegou – disse ela com um sorriso

Shiloh sai dali voando numa rapidez, para mais um dia de super-herói

- kagome você quer dar uma volta na praia? – perguntou inuyasha

- não posso, inuyasha me desculpe – respondia kagome

- ta tudo bem

- inuyasha

- hum...

- por que tu não vai então dar uma volta com a liana? – perguntava kagome

- eu... – diz liana

Então liana vem um tom de medo, ficar perto daquele que conhece apenas um dia, ele percebe dá um sorriso no quanto da boca quase despercebido

- mas é claro se ela quiser – pergunta ele olhando para ela

- hum... ta eu não tenho nada para fazer agora mesmo – responde ela com uma pé atrás

- então vamos logo – ele puxa pelo braço dela rumo a porta

"_assim é bom pelo menos os dois se conhecem melhor e quando souberem toda verdade não vão se estranhar ^_^"_ pensava kagome enquanto tirava as coisas da mesa.


	5. O passeio e o aranhão no braço direito

**Na Praia...**

Os dois estavam passeando pela areia branquinha da praia, como era muito cedo ainda não tinha quase ninguém ali.

"_Ai cada vez que eu fico mais perto dele, me arrepio mais, por quê?"_era a pergunta que não saia da cabeça de liana.

Ele a olhava de canto sem que ela percebe-se, ela lhe parecia familiar, mas quem, não sabia direito o porquê de está ali passeando com ela, mas se lembrava da conversa de ontem a noite que teve com kagome.

**Flash Back**

_Kagome e inuyasha vão para o quarto, e lá eles tem uma conversa._

_- inuyasha – perguntava kagome_

_- sim, kagome... – responde inuyasha_

_- quero que fique amigo da liana!_

_- O QUE?_

_- ké falar baixo, ké que os outros acordem._

_- não, mas porque eu tenho que ser amigo dela?_

_- ah...porque? ela é uma menina muito legal, e eu queria que vocês dois se entendessem, não ficassem ai um encarando o outro._

_- hum... tem certeza que é só por isso?_

"_ai não posso falar a verdade por enquanto, o que eu digo?"_

_- kagome..._

_- INUYASHA, se for para você fica assustando a menina com o seu olhar, nem se cruze com a liana, mas se for para serem pelo menos amigos então sugiro que comessem a parti de amanha! – disse kagome com a voz um pouco alterada_

_- hum... ta, ta eu vou pensar no caso dela!_

_- O QUE?_

_- ok, vou tentar me aproxima dela, mais ainda não entendo o porquê?_

_Porem os pensamentos de kagome, foram mais altos._

_- vai entender um dia_

_- o que você disse?_

"_ai não acredito que disse isso!"_

_- não nada, vamos dormi, boa noite – kagome deitou na cama e fez de conta que já estava dormindo._

_- hum... Boa noite_

_Assim os dois acabam dormindo._

**Fim do Flash Back**

"_O que ela quis dizer com ' vai entender um dia'"_

De repente liana sente um cheiro já conhecido e corre para frente até passar por uma grande pedra que tinha na praia, mas antes disso.

- hum... te achei – falava liana

- ah? Quem hei volte aqui menina! – chamava inuyasha

- já volto

Mas como inuyasha não iria obedecer uma humana ainda mais uma menina, foi correndo atrás dela, liana estava bem distante dele, assim ele teve que corre na sua super

Velocidade.

- shiloh, te achei – falava liana ao chegar lá

Inuyasha chega lá e pega a menina pelo braço, mas shiloh começa a falar.

- mas como, eu... eu... mas você nem, havia me visto aqui sendo que... foi interrompido por liana.

- é que eu senti seu cheiro – disse liana

- como tu sentiu meu cheiro?

- não sei, veio de repente pelo ar eu acho?

- nossa, bem eu já tenho que ir porque tem gente falando socorro até mais – despediu-se shiloh

- até meio dia – disse liana meio triste

Ele sumiu no céu, mas seu braço ainda tava sendo segurado pelo meio-yokai, que apertava cada vez mais e lhe olhava com um olhar de dar arrepios, mais do que depressa ela tenta se soutar, mais ao tentar se solta ela acaba deixando seu pulso passa sem querer, numa das garras dele e assim fez um aranhão e foi fundo (tava mais pra um corte do que um aranhão) mas ela escondeu seu braço direito (aquele que fez o tal aranhão) rapidamente assim ele não viu, ela sai correndo, ele sem entender fica ali olhando, até que sente um cheiro de sangue que ia sumindo devagar pelo ar, então resolve ir para casa também já que era quase 12:00.

**Na casa...**

Liana entra correndo e vai para seu quarto, kagome queria ir atrás mais preferiu esperar o meio-yokai, inuyasha chega e kagome puxa ele pela mão, manda ele se acomodar no sofá:

- inuyasha

- hum...

- o que você fez para a liana, entrar aqui correndo pro quarto?

- não fiz nada

- SEI...

- kagome, ela sentiu o cheiro daquele cachorro e correu até ele, os dois conversaram e depois ela saiu correndo.

- não, você fez algo para ela? O que você fez? Alguma coisa você fez para assustar ela desse jeito?

- bem... antes dela correr para casa eu puxei ela pelo braço, porque ela saiu correndo sem falar nada.

Kagome olha para as garras afiadas de inuyasha e percebe algo vermelho e olha raivosa para ele.

- INUYASHA?

- hum...

- porque você não vai lavar suas mão para o almoço

- ta

Mas assim que ele ia subindo kagome lhe diz:

- ah, e lave bem suas garras!

- hum...

Então olha para uma de suas garras e vê sangue, cheira e era sim o sangue de liana, ele corre para cima indo até o quarto dela, quando chega lá ela estava dormindo, ele entra em silêncio e vai até ela, vê que ela segura seu braço direito, ele pega o braço dela e pode vê o aranhão, que ainda sangrava um pouco.

"_hum... mas quando isso aconteceu, eu não me lembro de te-la machucado"_

Pensava inuyasha, olhando o aranhão.

Pega ela no colo com muito cuidado, e leva até seu quarto, pega a maletinha de primeiros socorros e faz um curativo e deixa ela ali mesmo dormindo,

Ele ainda não entendia o porque de agora está se aproximando tanto dela, e no fundo ké ser muito amigo dela, sem esperar ele pegar com sua mão de leve afasta a franja e lhe dá um beijo na testa, vai para baixo.

- kagome, me desculpe – falava inuyasha

- hum... porque inu-kun?

- por te ferido ela!

- é mais não é para mim que deve pedir desculpa e sim para ela

- mas eu não sei como, eu peguei ela dormindo e viu o aranhão no braço dela e fiz um curativo.

- ai mais foi muito gentil de sua parte! ^_^

-...........

- hum... há porque tu não leva ela para dar uma volta a noite e lhe pede desculpa

- tu acha que vai dar certo

- ai, iai, ai inuyasha mas é claro

- ta vou tentar

- eu te amo – diz kagome lhe dando um selinho

- também ti amo – diz inuyasha dando um beijo


	6. A falta dos pais pertuba liana

**Meio-Dia...**

Kagome, minha filha – chama a mãe de kagome.

- hum... sim mamãe – responde kagome

- onde está liana, já é hora de almoçar.

- ela está dormindo, mas vou ver se já acordou.

- ta bom.

Liana acorda meio confusa pois não está em seu quarto, ela olha para os lados e vê que estava no quarto de kagome, olha para seu braço e vê que tinha um curativo, mais do que depressa sai dali e se esbarra com alguém que estava pra entra ali.

- hum... foi mal – diz liana

- tudo bem, vamos o almoço esta pronto – falava kagome

- é já estou com muita fome.

Então as duas descem a escada, indo em direção a mesa para almoçar, todos estavam lá.

Estavam conversando sobre hoje, sobre a véspera de natal, no outro dia vai ser o natal, os homens estavam iriam preparar o churrasco, e a mãe de kagome e a tia vão ao mercado enquanto isso megumi, kagome e liana vão para o shopping passear.

- liana – chamava a kagome

- hum... – dizia liana

- deixa eu ver o curativo que o inuyasha fez em seu braço – falava kagome puxando o braço de liana já

- o que, foi ele que fez!

- além de chata é mal agradecida – falava inuyasha comendo

- ah se é assim, obrigada – respondia liana.

- se não fosse você puxar seu braço, isso não teria acontecido.

- se eu não tivesse puxado você teria quebrado

- o que? – perguntava kagome

- é cada vez ele apertava mais

- ORA SUA... – falava inuyasha quase levantando

- SUA... – dizia liana se levantando e indo para sala de TV

- INUYASHA... – chamava kagome

- O QUE? – respondia inuyasha

- ora é assim então, SENTA – falava kagome

***CAPOF**

- MALDIÇÃO – falava inuyasha com a cara no chão

Liana, estava na sala assistindo TV com o shiloh, até que inuyasha chega a olhando sério, os dois não dizem nada.

O filme que passava na TV era muito bonito, era de um pai e uma filha, o que os dois tinham em comum era que o amor de pai, e o amor de filha era imenso e nada não podia estragar, shiloh se lembrava da conversa de antes que teve com kagome

**Flash Back**

_- ele é o pai dela não é – falava shiloh na sala sozinho com kagome_

_- se eu disse-se que não seria mentira – respondia kagome_

_- é, eu suspeitei _

_- não vai falar nada pra ela neh_

_- claro que não você vai falar_

_- é _

_- quando?_

_- não sei, tava pensando em falar no aniversario dela._

_- é um belo presente!_

_- ^_^ _

_- bem eu já vou, tenho muitas vidas para salvar_

_- ta tchau_

**Fim do Flash Back**

Shiloh não podia acreditar, que liana estava na frente de seu pai e não sabia de nada, tava tudo num silêncio até que de repente, shiloh olha para liana uma lagrima cai de seu olhar triste, por causa do filme.

- papai eu te amo – falava a menina do filme

- eu também minha filha – dizia o homem do filme

Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro das lagrimas e olha para ela e comentou.

- você então deve ser bem fraca nesse tipo de caso neh – diz inuyasha

Liana não diz nada, e vai saindo, shiloh vai atrás dela, até.

- shiloh, fique ai eu vou dar uma volta não se preocupe.

- mas... ta mais volta logo – responde shiloh

Shiloh olha para inuyasha com um olhar de pura fúria por causa do comentário que ele havia feito, inuyasha olha pra ele sem entender o por quê, shiloh sai dali rumo a praia pois ouviu um grito de socorro.

E inuyasha ainda ali sem entender, até ele olhar de volta para a TV e continuar a ver o filme.

**Na Praia...**

Liana andava sem para, nem sabia se estava na mesma praia, até que viu um farol e ali sentou, olhava para aquele lindo e imenso mar azul, que não tinha fim, ela olha para o lado e vê uma mulher, duas crianças e o 'pai', ela dá um sorriso meio triste.

"_Que sorte daquelas crianças, de poder ter um pai e uma mãe"_ liana chorava ao pensar isso, mas para de chorar e limpa suas lagrimas quando sente um cheiro conhecido e olha para trás.

- liana, você aqui nesta área – falava ana

- ana, que bom te ver – respondia liana

- eu vim visitar o farol

- é

- eu estou na casa de lá, na rua lebom.

- serio, eu também estou naquela rua!

- qual numero da casa?

- 86!

- eu to na casa 119

- que bom posso de visitar nas férias.

- é sim, vem vamos vê o mar lá de cima é mais bonito.

- ah, ta bom.

As duas meninas e a cadela polly vão lá em cima ver o mar, era mais bonito e mais grande.

- então liana o que veio fazer direito pra cá?

- vim só passar as feria, mais na verdade vim passar o natal, reveillon e ainda meu aniversario.

- hum... que dia

- 27 de janeiro

- legal.

- ^_^

Assim, ana e polly vão embora, liana fica ali mais um pouco e nem percebia a hora, mas quando viu o sol já estava meio baixo, sai andando até achar um rapaz andando pela rua

- olá – dizia liana

- oi – dizia ele

- você poderia me falar que horas são?

- sim claro, são (ele olha o relógio) 18:30

- muito obrigado

- de nada

Depois disso liana vai andando, vendo aquelas ondas se quebrando naquele belo mar, as pessoas já estava indo para casa, e liana andando ali com a maior calma do mundo...


	7. A ceia de natal e as desculpas de inuyas

**Na Casa...**

Shiloh chega em casa procurando por liana, vai para a sala e lá a única coisa que acha é aquele meio-yokai deitadão no sofá, nisso kagome entra.

- kagome – diz shiloh

- sim – responde kagome

- por acaso você viu liana

- não ela não era para ta com você?

- bem, ela saiu daqui dá sala para dar uma volta, depois que um certo MEIO-YOKAI falou algo.

- hum...

- e ainda não voltou, eu tenho que procura-la

- espera ai

- ta

Kagome então caminha até a frente de inuyasha olha para ele e lhe pergunta.

- inuyasha!

- o que é

- onde está liana?

- eu vou saber onde aquela humana chata se meteu!

- INUYASHA O QUE VOCÊ DISSE PARA ELA?

- NADA!

Nisso shiloh se interfere na conversa:

- inuyasha por que você não fala o que você disse para ela? Em! – questionava shiloh

- o que você disse a ela? – perguntava kagome

- nada – respondia inuyasha

- será que foi mesmo nada! – disse shiloh

- responda inuyasha, o que ele falou shiloh? – perguntava kagome

- bem, nos estava-mos aqui assistindo um filme o amor que um pai sente pela filha sabe de proteger e tudo mais, liana não consegui se segurar ai começou a chorar... foi interrompido por kagome

- chorar... V_V – disse kagome com um olhar meio triste

- sim ai o senhor inuyasha aqui disse a seguinte frase '- você então deve ser bem fraca nesse tipo de caso neh – diz inuyasha'

Kagome olhou para inuyasha com um olhar de raiva e também muita tristeza e saiu correndo para seu quarto chorando, inuyasha a vê sai dali correndo e vai atrás dela mais é interrompido por shiloh

- você é um idiota sabia – diz shiloh

- você também, ORA SEU...

- SEU... já não basta o que você fez para ela?

- aquela menina, o que tem de errado

- hum... ké saber, vai entender um dia.

Shiloh sai dali e vai para a cozinha, inuyasha fica ali refletindo um pouco...

"_a mesma frase'vai entender um dia' e como se todo mundo soubesse de alguma coisa e eu não"_ pensava inuyasha

Depois de refletir um pouco vai correndo para o quarto onde está sua amada, a porta estava apenas encostada, então ele entra lá e sente o cheiro de lagrimas de sua amada chega lhe abraçando. Kagome apenas olha para ele

- inuyasha...

- sim kagome?

- por que você disse isso para ela?

- eu nem pensei direito no que ia falar

- é mais é melhor ir pensando, pois um dia pode se arrepender do que pode ter falado.

- hum...

Nisso a mãe de kagome entra e diz que todos estavam lá na churrasqueira e que era para eles irem lá também, eles então acenam com a cabeça positivamente que já iam descer.

**Em Algum Lugar da Praia...**

Liana estava ali ainda andando bem devagar, tinha até se esquecido que hoje ia ter ceia de natal, mas começou a andar bem rápido quando viu uns maconheiros ali olhando ali para ela.

**Na Casa...**

Inuyasha e kagome descem estavam todos lá exeto 'Liana', kagome olha para inuyasha ele olha para ela sem entender.

- mana onde está liana? – perguntava souta

- não sei – respondia kagome

Shiloh fecha os olhos, todos olham para ele, (além de ter super poderes ele ainda conseguem saber o que pode acontecer, sabe prever o futuro XD)

- liana... não – diz shiloh abrindo os olhos

- o que aconteceu com ela – perguntava kagome assustada

- ela ta em perigo!

- não

- eu vou lá...

- não espera

- hum...

Kagome puxa inuyasha para um canto

- certo inuyasha quer concerta tudo?

- eu acho que sim.

- você acha?

- ta, ta

- vai e acha ela

- o que?

- faz isso ou vai dormi no sofá

- feh! Ta eu vou.

Eles voltam onde estavam todos e kagome diz:

- shiloh, pode ficar ai o inuyasha vai traze-la de volta – falava kagome

- o que ele não – respondia shiloh

- vai ele sim, vai logo inuyasha

- feh ¬¬' – responde inuyasha

Inuyasha sai dali correndo, rumo a praia na verdade vai seguindo o cheiro dela.

**Voltando a praia...**

Os maconheiros vão em volta dela deixando-a sem saída.

- hu hu hu, que uma menina como você faz ai sozinha a essa hora em? – perguntava o maconheiro

- não é da sua conta! – respondia liana

Nisso o maconheiro se zanga e tira uma faca do bolso e vai em direção a ela lhe apontando a faca.

- menina boba, eu não ia te matar já, mais você não me deixa escolha neh?

- cala boca

- O QUE, VAI MORRER AGORA

Nisso ele pega pelo braço dela lhe pressionando a arvore.

- já era guria, hu hu hu

Inuyasha chega lá e dá uma surra nos maconheiro e vai em direção a menina.

- você está bem? – pergunta inuyasha

- sim, estou – responde liana cabisbaixa.

- Olha antes me desculpe...

- tudo bem, você ainda teve sorte!

- sorte no que?

- de te conhecido seu pai!

Nessa hora lagrimas escorrem no rosto da menina, inuyasha sente uma pontada em seu peito e acaba desmaiando, liana vê ele ali caindo no chão, E ai mais do que de pressa vai até ele pega e coloca a cabeça do meio-yokai em seu colo e fica ali passando a mão em seu cabelo.

Inuyasha vai acordando devagar e vê aquela menina a sua frente, nota que está com a cabeça no colo dela, se alevanta devagar e estende sua mão para ela se alevantar também, ele manda ela subir na suas costa, ela acha estranho mas obedeci ele, ele sai correndo rumo pare casa chegando lá...


	8. As Historias de Shiloh e Liana

**Na Casa (churrasqueira)**

Todos estavam lá conversando quando os dois chegam, shiloh vai em direção de liana tão rápido que acaba levando ela junto os dois vão escorregando pelo chão até uma mesa.

- deu sorte desta vez – falava shiloh

Nisso um prato branco cai em cima da cabeça de liana, adivinha se quebrando todo, prato de porcelana é mesmo assim fácil de quebrar.

- você falou cedo de mais

- é, e o que eu devo fazer?

- hum...

Ela então coloca sua mão na cabeça, olha e vê aquele sangue e olha para ele de novo.

- que tal correr!

- *glump*

Shiloh sai correndo seguido por liana, ele vai correndo lá pra fora mais acaba tropeçando e liana pega ele no colo e leva lá para dentro, e vai tomar um banho para tirar aquele sangue de sua cabeça.

- está melhor – falava shiloh se levantando

- sim, sim, mas eu estou é com fome! – respondia liana enxugando o cabelo

- é eu também, vamos comer.

- ta

Chegando lá kagome já foi olhar a cabeça de liana e viu o pequeno aranhão em sua cabeça, e assim todos foram jantar conversaram muito riram e contaram historias.

- liana – kagome chamava

- hum... – responde liana

- então como você conheceu o shiloh?

- vou contar, ^_^

**Flash Back (contado por liana)**

_- bem, eu estava indo buscar o buyo na veterinária, quando eu vi tinha um cachorro deitado no lado da lata de lixo, estava com frio, machucado, e com fome._

_Sem exita eu peguei ele para mim cuidar, e desde então eu cuido dele._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- é isso mesmo – disse shiloh todo orgulhoso

- e como ele começou a falar? – perguntava kagome

- bem, eu não sei direito, porque isso aconteceu quando eu fui visitar um laboratório, e o shiloh entrou numa sala proibida, shiloh o que houve lá dentro? – pergunta liana

- aaaa minha vez de contar! – diz shiloh

**Flash back (contado por Shiloh****)**

_- bem, na porta dizia 'não entre' mais eu acabei entrando, lá tinha muitas coisas pesquisas e muito mais, era um tipo de laboratório de experimento, tinha vários frascos escrito DNA humano, DNA canino, DNA felino, e vários outros ai eu ouvi um alguém entrar mas na mesma hora que eu fui me esconder eu acabei derrubando um monte desses frascos e uma agulha também, mas nessa agulha tinha alguma coisa, eu acabei caindo em cima de tudo isso e deu uma explosão e acabei desmaiando.e quando acordei a liana tava dormindo no chão e tava cuidando de mim, eu me senti tão protegido._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- nossa que aventura – falava souta

- é nós somos de mais – falava shiloh de novo todo orgulhoso

- shiloh como você descobriu que podia falar com pessoas – perguntava souta

- isso ai, liana conta tu! – respondia shiloh

- ta falando daquela vez quando você me assustou falando?

- é

- ta

**Flash Back (contado por liana)**

_Bem, eu estava arrumando minhas coisas já, tava toda ansiosa para viajar, porem olho para o shiloh, e vou atrás da minha vó para pergunta se o shiloh também poderia ir e ela disse que sim, ai eu vou correndo para cima avisar o shiloh que ele vai poder ir junto, só que quando eu falou para ele acontece isso._

**Fim do flash back**

- agora shiloh tu se lembra ainda como foi? – perguntava liana

- claro que sim – respondia shiloh

- e você vovó? – dizia liana

- também – respondia a vó de liana

- ótimo então vamos relembrar aquele dia!

**Flash Back (contado por liana, shiloh, e a vovó)**

_-Eu saiu dali correndo escada a cima gritando ainda por cima – falava liana_

_- Shiloh, Shiloh, onde ta você_

_Chegou a meu quarto ele estava lá deitado em sua casinha, ele olha para mim que logo eu vou dizendo._

_- você vai poder ir junto comigo para a praia – dizia liana_

_Então de repente eu ouso uma voz_

_- daí é minha vez de entrar em ação – falava shiloh_

_- sério, mas que bom adoro férias em família – diz shiloh_

_-Eu olhou para ele com uma cara de pasma, e ainda pergunto:_

_- você ouviu alguma coisa – diz liana_

_- daí é claro que eu respondo – fala shiloh_

_- não e você? – disse ele com uma voz calma_

_Eu olho para ele – fala liana_

_- foi você que falou – disse liana_

_- daí foi minha vez de ficar com cara de pasmo – fala shiloh_

_- pêra ai você pode me entender – diz ele espantado_

_- ai nos dois juntos:_

_- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – grita os dois juntos_

_- bem, agora minha vez de entrar na historia – fala a vó de liana_

_Eu ouso um berro, e vou logo a o quarto da liana e quando chego lá ela estava na frente do shiloh – conta a vó de liana._

_- o que houve Liana? – eu pergunto_

_- Então o Shiloh olha para mim e ainda com a cara de pau e responde – fala a vó_

_- aaaa eu sou d+ - fala shiloh_

_- nada, com que se preocupar._

_- então a vovó não podia acreditar mais aquele cachorro avia mesmo falado, quando eu e o shiloh percebe-mos houve uma barulho, sim a vovó estava desmaiada no chão, eu corre aonde a vovó estava desmaiada e ligo para o tio Souta que logo chega ali, e leva sua mãe para o Hospital. – diz liana_

_- e é isso ai – diz o shiloh_

**Fim do Flash Back**

- claro me lembrei daquele dia – falava souta

- bem o super-herói aqui vai dormi, para descansar sabe – diz shiloh.

- vai, vai – fala souta

- a eu também já vou, boa noite – fala megumi subindo a escada

- nos também, boa noite – fala os tios de kagome.

- boa noite – fala o restante

- erii vamos também, boa noite – diz souta.

- sim claro, daishin também já dormiu, boa noite – fala erii subindo a escada com daishin no colo.

- bem eu também já vou, boa noite – diz a mãe de kagome.

- boa noite vó – fala liana

- boa noite liana – responde a vó de liana já subindo

- pai vamos, ta dormindo sentado já – fala a mãe de kagome.

- sim filha já vou – responde o bisavó de liana

- eu já vou também ta, boa noite – fala kagome subindo a escada.

- boa noite – diz os dois juntos

Assim liana e inuyasha ficam ali sozinhos se olhando até que dá meia-noite em ponto...

- beleza meia-noite, agora eu vou dormi – diz liana se levantando, indo em direção para escada, mas ela para olha para trás, para o inuyasha na verdade.

- boa noite e feliz natal – diz liana

- boa noite... Feliz natal – responde inuyasha

Liana sobe correndo a escada vai ao banheiro escova os dentes e vai para seu quarto dormi.

Inuyasha ainda ali na mesa então resolve subir também, vai ao banheiro escova os dentes e também vai dormi.


	9. O dia de natal e o desafio de daishin

**Natal...**

Todos acordam falam feliz natal e vão para praia, hoje o dia assim como o sol estava lindo, ainda mais se tem uma praia perto.

Todos se divertindo na praia até que uma crianças sai correndo e gritando.

- MAMÃE, SOCORRO, A PRIMINHA LIANA QUER ME BATER! – falava daishin correndo.

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE PRIMINHA, EU TE PEGO – dizia liana correndo cada vez mais rápido.

- liana calma – falava souta segurando-a pelo braço

- tio ele não para de em incomodar – falava liana com raiva

- daishin, senta ali de castigo para você aprender a parar de incomodar os outros – disse souta com uma voz zangada.

- ta bom papai – diz daishin, passando pelo lado de liana e sussurrando.

- tu vai ver, eu vou te aprontar uma que você vai se ferra de uma vez por toda, priminha – fala daishin num sussurro.

- vai, vai que eu acabo com a tua raça, e a propósito não me chama de priminha – diz liana também num sussurro.

Liana se senta na arreia e do lado dela o shiloh, e de repente vem a amiga dela a Ana e sua cadelinha Polly.

- olá liana, feliz natal – diz ana se sentando

- oi, ana a para você também feliz natal – responde liana

As duas ficaram ali o dia todo conversando e brincando, até que dá hora de ir embora.

- nossa to super cansada, tchau até a próxima – diz ana indo embora

- tchau – fala liana também indo embora

**Na Casa...**

Todos estavam muito cansados e vão dormi cedo...

Liana cai na cama e desmaia, shiloh faz o mesmo.

Kagome e inuyasha também.

Daishin tava levando umas boas broncas de seus pai e também vão dormi.

A vó de liana e o bisavô também vão dormi,

E os tios e tias da kagome e a megumi também

Assim todos estavam dormindo naquela casa...

As semanas foram passando rápido até chega um dia antes do reveillon, dia 30 de dezembro.

**30 de dezembro...**

De manha todos já estavam acordados menos daishin que tinha indo dormi tarde na noite anterior por causa do desafio.

**Flash Back**

_Estavam todos ali na sala assistindo TV quando de repente:_

_- e ai você aceita o desafio? – perguntava daishin _

_- por que eu perderia meu tempo com seus desafio bobos! – respondia liana_

_- ora... por que? Se você não aceita, você está com medo de perde para mim ;) - respondia daishin com um sorriso nos lábios_

_Todos olharam para liana, para saber o que ela responderia._

_- baka... – sussurrou liana para si mesma, mais o inuyasha ouvi e deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca._

_- tudo bem, já que ensiste, então qual será o desafio? – perguntava liana_

_- hum... será, quem consegue fica até mais tarde acordado!_

_- ¬¬' – todos_

_- feh! – falava liana_

_Inuyasha dá um sorrisinho de novo ao ver que liana tinha pegado um de seus costumes._

_- " é de família ¬¬' " pensava kagome_

_Assim os dois ficaram acordado até que daishin desiste e vai dormi liana fica ali até mais tarde e depois vai dormi._

**Fim Flash Back**

- dormiu bem? – perguntava liana

- claro e você? – responde daishin com um tom de brabeza

- hahahaha muito bem!

- hum...

- vai tomar café querido – falava erii

- ta já vai mãe! – responde daishin

Daishin vai passando por liana até sussurrar algo para ela:

- você não perde por esperar, priminha! – diz daishin

- NÃO ME CHAME DE PRIMINHA – gritava liana

Liana sai dali rumo a praia pois precisava falar com vira-lata sobre seu plano de vingança contra daishin... Encontra ele sentado numa pedra grande admirando aquele belo mar azul, ele estavam tão hipnotizado pelo azul do mar que nem percebeu que liana sentou-se ao seu lado.

- vira-lata você esta ai? – perguntava liana passando ao mão na frente dos olhos do cão

Mas ele nada responde

- hum... já sei, so-co-rro – diz liana

- hum... todo proble... liana – diz o vira-lata

- sim, vim falar com você tem tempo para mim?

- claro que sim sobre o que?

- você sabe muito bem! – falou liana com uma sobrancelha arqueada

- ai, ai, você sabe sobre o que eu penso disso neh!

- sei, sei, vingança só traz encrenca!

- é isso mesmo, mas se você que levar isso adiante, não direi nada

- hum...

- que foi?

- nada

- sei, nada, vai conta tu sabe que sempre pode contar com migo neh?

- é que quando fosse disse que não diria nada sobre isso eu fiquei meio assim, até parece que você não se preocupa mais comigo!

- não fale mentiras é claro que eu me preocupo, mas se algo não der certo, pode contar comigo, tu sabe disse neh!

- claro, bem eu já vou tenho que ajudar a kagome a arrumar o almoço.

- hum... estava mesmo com fome!

- aparece para o almoço então?

- mais será uma honra ;)

- ^_^


	10. Curiosidades sobre Inutaisho e a Casinha

**Mais tarde...**

Liana voltou correndo para casa mais quando passou por uma área que tinha bastantes arvores (um parque) ela sentiu a presença de algo, mais não sabia o que era direito aquilo, então voltou a correr.

- hu, hu, hu não se preocupe a sua hora vai chegar – disse uma voz sombria

Depois essa mesma voz sombria sumiu entre as arvores.

- kagome, kagome cheguei – falava liana sem nenhum cansaço.

- hum... que bom vem me ajudar então – falava kagome levando-a para a cozinha

- kagome?

- hum...

- o que você sabe sobre o Inutaisho?

- bem, quase nada, você deveria perguntar para o inuyasha.

- é, ta depois eu pergunto então!

Ali mesmo na sala de TV inuyasha tava deitadão no sofá até que ouviu se nome e despertou e ficou a ouvi a conversa das duas.

- bem, ele é um yokai-cachorro!

- yokai-cachorro?

- é ele se transforma num enorme cachorro branco!

- hum...

- e também solta veneno!

- veneno?

- sim! Porque?

- pensei que quem soltasse veneno fosse as cobras!

- ^_^

- _"hum... o que ela quer saber tanto sobre meu pai, feh!"_ – pensava inuyasha.

- pronto termina-mos, vai chamar o inuyasha pra mim – diz kagome.

- ta – respondia liana

**Na sala...**

- inuyasha a kagome ta chamando

- já vou!

- ta

Nessa hora liana ia se virar, até algo puxar seu braço.

- porque queria saber sobre o meu pai? – perguntava inuyasha

- curiosidade, mais é serio esse lance de 'veneno'?

- hahahaha é sim, melhor fica longe pois um picadinha, e tua já era.

- picadinha?

- ah, sim ele solta veneno pela boca e pelas garras!

- nossa

- se quiser saber mais coisas vai lá no meu quarto de noite, é claro se não tiver mais nenhum desafio! hahahaha – falava inuyasha rindo

- feh! – dizia liana

- _"nossa ela é muito curiosa mais não tem nenhum medo do que eu falo"._

Assim todos já estava a sentar quando eles ouvem, na porta, três batidas iguais e uma diferente, ou seja shiloh está para chegar...

- olha o herói chegando ai – falava shiloh entrando e se sentando na mesa feito gente.

- oi neh – falava liana

- oi

- vai trabalha a tarde

- não sei, até que foi calmo hoje!

- hum...

- mais porque?

- não só queria saber se você queria me ajudar com um negocio.

- hum... ta legal

Assim todos almoçam, como sempre conversam dão muitas risadas.

**Depois do almoço... Algum lugar do quintal de traz...**

- ta agora me diz no que você quer que eu te ajude? – pergunta shiloh

- a fazer uma casa na arvore!

- O.o

- então me ajuda?

- hum... ok.

- ^_^

Assim liana vai até uma casinha que tinha no fim do jardim e pega uma monte de coisas: martelo, pregos, madeiras, tinha, pincel e outras coisas.

- tem certeza do que está fazendo? – perguntava shiloh

- mais é claro, eu tenho o manual – respondia liana

- então vamos começar isso logo.

- certo... primeiro temos que fazer a escada que liga do chão até lá em cima da árvore.

- ta... pega aqui o martelo

- pega uns pregos ali

- certo

Assim a primeira coisa a ser feita foi a escada, depois lá em cima da arvore fizeram o chão e ai começarão a fazer as paredes e depois o teto, ficaram lá quatro horas e meia só fazendo depois iriam pintar a casinha.

- hei shiloh que cor? – perguntava liana

- primeiro temos de passar, o branco como cor de fundo, depois eu sei lá que cor? Qual sua cor preferida? – perguntava shiloh

- bem é vermelho!

- já sei pinta de branco e faiz desenhos de sakuras vermelhas!

- boa idéia ^_^

Dito e feito passaram uma mão de fundo, e depois duas mão de branco e finalizaram desenhando sakuras e pintado-as de vermelho.

Tudo terminado, agora liana foi correndo e pegando algumas coisas para colocar dentro de sua nova casinha, dentro ela colocou um tapete, e cortina vermelha, mesinha e outras coisas, liana então foi até a sala de cima da casa e lá tava a mala de bagunça de seu primo daishin ela abre só de curiosidade e...

- hum... o que essa espada ta fazendo aqui? – se perguntava liana, pegando a espada na mão

- liana o que deu? – era seu bisavô

- bisavô!

- o que está espada faz aqui?

- eu não sei, estava na mala de daishin

- na mala de daishin!, ele deve ter pegado no santuário

- ai, ai só ele mesmo

- guarde com você!

- o que? – pergunta liana

- eu disse para guarda com você e não deixe o daishin pega de novo, ta?

- ta – responde liana e sai dali com a espada na mão


	11. O reaparecimento da Tesaiga

**Na sala...**

Inuyasha e shiloh estavam na sala assistindo TV (é só isso que os dois sabem fazer ¬¬')

Quando liana ia descendo a escada com a espada na mão daishin chega também na sala.

- hei liana, o que faz com isso? – pergunta daishin se referindo a espada

- eu é que pergunto daishin o que você faz com essa espada? – pergunta liana erguendo mais a espada.

"_a tesaiga"_ pensava inuyasha sem tirar o olho da espada

- dá é meu – diz daishin

- não, não é – responde liana

- nem seu

- quem mandou você tirar isso aqui, do santuário.

- hum... eu mesmo

- pois saiba que essa espada vai ficar comigo até a gente voltar para casa

- é e o que uma menina boba como você vai fazer um espada velha e enferrujada

- pode até ser velha e enferrujada, mais serve para uma coisa! – dizia liana

- para o que 'priminha'

- para isso

*POFT

- ai, minha cabeça

- ah e NÃO ME CHAMA MAIS DE PRIMINHA

Daishin então sobe a escada todo emburrado e com a mão na cabeça por causa do galo que tem agora, liana senta na sala e desebanha e a olha.

- dá onde você tem isso? – pergunta shiloh

- eu não sei direito dá onde vem, mais sempre ficava lá no santuário – responde liana

- e você sabe algo sobre ela? – pergunta shiloh

- não – responde liana guardando a espada de novo

Inuyasha continuava a olhar para a espada.

"_então foi aqui que você foi parar"_ pensa inuyasha

- inuyasha, você está bem? – pergunta liana

- hum, eu estou, então você não sabe nada sobre essa espada? – pergunta inuyasha

- não e você sabe?

- mas é claro

- pois diga?

- pra começar o nome dessa espada é 'tesaiga' – responde inuyasha

- Tesaiga?

- isso mesmo.

Nisso kagome chega na sala e vê a tesaiga na mão de liana e rapidamente olha para inuyasha.

- liana o que faz com está espada? – pergunta kagome

- o daishin, trouxe para cá ai eu peguei dele, e o meu bisavô pediu para eu guarda, mais agora estou a pensar num lugar. – responde liana coçando a cabeça enquanto pensava aonde iria colocar

- hum... inuyasha posso falar com você? – pergunta kagome

- bem eu vou, tem gente pedindo socorro – fala shiloh saindo voando

- já sei, ele nunca vai achar – diz liana saindo da sala.

- pode – responde inuyasha

- ótimo

- mas kagome me conta como a tesaiga foi parar na santuário.

- não sei mais eu acho que foi aquela vez quando você pensou que o Seiji perdeu

- deve ser mesmo – responde inuyasha

"_mais aonde ela vai esconder será?" _pensava inuyasha

**De noite...**

Inuyasha estava no seu quarto sentado na sacada vendo as estrelas, liana estava subindo a escada e indo em direção ao quarto dele.

- inuyasha você está ai? – perguntava liana abrindo a porta que estava apenas encostada

- sim, entre estou na sacada.

Liana vai até lá e senta ao lado dele, ele olha para ela e começar a falar.

- bem você quer saber sobre meu pai?

- sim.

- ta bom, ele é um daíyokai.

- daíyokai?

- grande yokai

- hum.

- ele general dos yokais cachorros.

- nossa ^_^

- e também... Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá.

- sério tudo isso – falava liana impressionada

- é sim e tem mais, só que só meu pai para dizer.

- hum...

Então ficaram ali vendo as estrelas até que liana começa senti seus olho pensarem, deposita sua cabeça sobre os ombros de inuyasha, pouco depois ele a coloca em seu colo, e fica olhando-a dormi, até que kagome entra ali vai a sacada e vê toda dá um sorriso e diz:

- não acha melhor leva-la para o quarto dela?- perguntava kagome

- claro – responde inuyasha

Então ele a leva até o quarto seguido por kagome, kagome arruma a cama e inuyasha coloca na cama, kagome sai primeiro e vai para seu quarto esperar inuyasha.

Inuyasha ainda ali antes de sair, afasta a franja dela e lhe dá um beijo na testa de boa noite, e segue para seu quarto, chagando lá kagome estava lendo um livro ele se deita da nela um beijo de boa noite e vai dormi, kagome vai dormi um pouco depois.


	12. O banho de mangueira

**31 de Dezembro... Reveillon...**

- hum... – fala liana acordando

- bom dia, bela adormecida! – diz shiloh

- ai, bom dia.

- até que fim você acordou!

- por quê?

- já são 9:00

- nossa – diz liana se levantando

- ah, seus tios saíram, suas tias também, sua vó, e seu bisavô também, a megumi, o daishin, a kagome e o inuyasha também. – falou shiloh

- então só estamos eu e você em casa?

- exato

- legal, eu to com fome – diz liana correndo para baixo

- hei, me espere – diz shiloh voando para baixo

**Na cozinha...**

- hum... o que eu vou comer? – se perguntava liana

- que tal, um sanduíche e um copo de Nescau!

- perfeito!

- oooo – chama shiloh

- que? – responde liana comendo seu sanduíche

- eu to indo, tem gente chamando

- ta mas que horas tu volta?

- daqui a pouco, não se preocupe!

- ^_^

Assim shiloh vai para a praia salvar uma menina que estava se afogando.

- olhe é um pássaro – falou um homem ao ver o vira-lata

- não, é um avião – diz uma mulher

- não, é um pirata – diz um outro homem

- UM PIRATA – diz todos

- nem pássaro, nem avião ou mesmo um pirata só apenas eu VIRA-LATA – diz shiloh todo orgulhoso.

- heeeeeeeeee – diz todos

**Voltando a casa...**

- ai é melhor eu limpar essa bagunça antes que todos cheguem – diz liana limpando a mesa

Depois de limpar a mesa ela vai assistir um desenho na TV.

- legal, as aventuras de Jackie chan, quanto tempo eu não assisto.

Estava tudo num silêncio, até que...

- chega assisti TV de mais, agora eu vou à minha casinha ver se a espada ta lá.

Liana foi até o jardim de traz subiu na escada da arvore que dava direto a sua casinha.

- ta aqui, ele nunca vai achar, mais tenho que ter outro lugar só para ter certeza que ele nuca vai achar mesmo.

**Dentro da casa...**

- liana voltei – falava shiloh

- hum ela deve estar na casinha – falava shiloh olhando para os lados.

Nisso chega, erii, megumi e daishin.

- filho onde tu vai – perguntava erii

- ali atrás tomar um pouco de ar – respondia daishin

"_toma um pouco de ar? ¬¬"_ pensava erii

"_tenho que achar aquela espada"_ pensava daishin

**Na casinha...**

- deixe-me pensar! – falava liana

- hum... tem alguém lá em cima, na casinha! – dizia daishin olhando para cima

- pera ai, desde quando tem uma casinha ali? Tenho que subir lá!

- hum... vamos liana pensa! Qual seria o outro melhor lugar?

- _"a espada, perfeito assim que ela sair daí eu venho pegar"_ – pensa daishin decendo dali e indo para dentro dá casa.

- ké saber, depois eu cuido desse problema.

Liana então desse da casinha e vai rumo a churrasqueira e lá ela encontra alguém...

- shiloh já chegou que bom ^_^!

- ah, hoje reveillon tinha que vim mais cedo para...

- tomar banho ;). – completa ela

- é ¬¬' – responde shiloh.

- vou buscar as coisas espera ai.

Liana vai correndo até seu quarto e pega as coisas que vai usar, xampu, escova, perfume, gravatinha, toalha, secador e outras coisinhas...

- pronto peguei tudo. – fala liana.

- certo, hum... a água ta morninha do jeito que eu gosto.

- rsrsrs

- ta eu to já tomando banho mais e você?

- eu vou tomar banho depois.

**Dentro da casa...**

Megumi e erii estavam conversando na cozinha, nessa hora kagome e a mãe dela chegam.

- oi – diz megumi

- oi – diz as duas

- deixa que eu ajudo – diz erii pegando as sacolas

- ah muito obrigada – diz a mãe de kagome

- então a liana já acordou? – perguntou kagome

Mas na hora que megumi ia responder souta e inuyasha chegam

- claro que não inuyasha é bem diferente... ah oi – diz souta entrando e dando um beijo em erii

- oi, que bom que já chegarão. – diz kagome

- bem... foi interrompido por daishin

- mamãe a priminha liana me bateu de novo – diz daishin

- o que? – responde erii

Então ouve gargalhada lá de traz do quintal.

- HAHAHAHA – ria liana

- EU VOU TE PEGAR – diz shiloh correndo atrás dela

Todos vão lá para trás e quando chegam lá, liana tava tentando desvia o banho de mangueira que shiloh tava tentando dá nela até que ele começa a voar e consegue dar um banho de mangueira em liana.

- foi trapaça – diz liana toda molhada

- hahahaha, não foi não – diz shiloh

- agora eu te pego – diz liana começando a correr

- SOCORRO

- HAHAHAHA – riam todos que estavam a ver toda aquela cena

De repente daishin vai perto e liana faiz de conta que não viu e deu um belo banho.

- MAMÃEEEEEE – grita daishin todo molhado

- hahahaha – ria shiloh

Souta e megumi vão correndo e entra na festa.

- KAGOME VEM - chamava souta

- inuyasha, vem? – perguntava kagome

- não, vai você – respondia inuyasha

- ta bom.

A mãe de kagome foi para a cozinha fazer o almoço.

Então kagome e erii entrarão também na festa de molhaceira. Inuyasha ficou a olha todos se divertindo, até que de repente alguém aparece com um balde atrás dele, inuyasha só deu tempo de olhar para trás

- nem pense nisso – diz inuyasha

- te peguei – disse liana jogando água nele

Inuyasha ficou todo encharcado, e começou correr atrás de liana, ela começou a correr mais, quando ela tropeçou, ele jogou um balde cheio de água, nela também.

- viu só, ninguém joga água em mim e sai limpo – diz inuyasha rindo

- seco ¬¬' – diz liana

- feh! Que seja

Nisso kagome ataca nele água por trás dele, ele olha e não vê ninguém

- hahahaha tem certeza – diz liana rindo da cara dele

-** :| **- foi a cara que inuyasha fez

Todos ficaram ali tomando banho de mangueira e baldes de água até que...

- o almoço está pronto – dizia a mãe de kagome

- ta – disseram todos unisom

- shiloh vem – diz liana correndo para dentro

- ta – responde shiloh

Liana e shiloh vão para o quarto onde liana se troca, shiloh nessa hora foi no banheiro se secar, assim todos foram tirar essa roupa molhada, para poder ir almoçar.

- bem gente vamos sair as 22h00min de casa para pegar um bom lugar na praia – falava o tio de kagome

- é, por que parece que esse ano tem mais gente que nos outros anos – questionava a tia de kagome.

- ainda quero saber quem me deu um banho de balde por traz? – dizia inuyasha

- rsrsrs – fazia kagome

- não acredito que ele não desconfio. – sussurrava liana para shiloh

- é, quem foi? – perguntava shiloh.

- liana quem foi? – perguntava inuyasha.

- ah... – tentava falar liana

- hahahaha fui eu – falava kagome rindo

- O QUE, VAI TER TROCO – falava inuyasha

- pois muito bem estou a esperar – retrucava kagome

Depois do almoço liana foi para a sala, junto de shiloh, de seus tios, bisavô e inuyasha assistir jornal, enquanto isso a mãe de kagome, erii, megumi e kagome limpava tudo na cozinha.

- então kagome quando você vai contar tudo pra ele? – perguntava megumi

- tudo o que? – retrucava kagome

- sobre a liana?

- eu não sei talvez no aniversario dela!

- hum...


	13. O plano de daishin começa

**Na sala...**

- _" liana, o que essa menina tem a ver nessa historia?"_ se perguntava inuyasha mentalmente enquanto olhava para liana.

- liana? – chamava shiloh

- hum... o que foi? – respondia liana

- você viu a tua amiga ana?

- não, porque?

- é que eu estou com saudades da 'polly'

- hahahaha, porque tu não vai visitar ela tu sabe onde ela morra!

- boa idéia, eu vou antes que alguém peça socorro. – diz shiloh saindo voando

**Na casinha...**

- te achei, e agora liana você nem sabe o que te espera? hahahaha – diz daishin pegando a espada na mão.

Daishin pegou a espada e foi para baixo, e colocar seu plano em ação.

- perfeito, o caminhão de lixo passa daqui a pouco, e ai o bisavô vai brigar com ela e a colocar de castigo. hahahaha – dizia daishin enquanto colocava a espada no lixo.

**Na casa de ana...**

Dim dom (isso é para ser uma companhia)

- oi...shiloh, espere ai, polly eu acho que você tem visita? – falava ana chamando polly

- _"visitas eu?"_ pensava polly

- _"polly como você esta bonita"_

- vou deixar vocês assos, já volto ;) – dizia ana saindo.

- então vamos lá no jardim – falava polly já saindo

- claro – respondia shiloh a seguindo

- então o que traz de bom?

- nada só vim te ver!

- é. – falava polly toda corada.

- então vamos dá uma voltinha no quarteirão

- claro

- você está tão bonita hoje

- muito obrigada

Então os dois foram conversando enquanto andavam, e admiravam o sol que estava ainda no céu azul.

**Enquanto isso na sala...da casa dos higurashi...**

Souta e seu tio foram pegar mais uns preparativos, enquanto isso na sala só estava inuyasha, liana e seu bisavô, assistindo até que...

- liana onde você guardou a tesaiga – perguntava seu bisavô

- hum... bem ta lá na casinha, pera ai eu vou lá ver – falava liana se retirando

Liana então foi lá na casinha vê e quando chega lá...

- maldição, não está aqui, mais quem iria pegar, espere ai...

**Flash Back**

_Liana estava decendo a escada de sua casinha quando._

_- daishin o que faz aqui? – pergunta liana _

_- nada, estou apenas tomando ar puro – diz daishin_

_- sei..._

_Então liana entra para dentro de casa._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- claro foi ele, mais eu pego esse piralho – diz liana correndo para dentro da casa.


	14. O plano fracassado de daishin e a briga

**Na sala...**

- então liana onde está a espada – perguntava o bisavô de liana

- não está mais lá, mais já vou descobrir onde está –diz liana indo em direção a daishin

- onde está a espada? – pergunta liana

- não sei, não tenho nada a vê com isso – fala daishin disfarçando

- uhum... sei...

Então o bisavô de liana vai na porta e vê no cesto de lixo a espada.

- liana vem aqui – diz o bisavô

- o que foi?

- aquela não é a tesaiga?

- é, mais eu não sei o que está fazendo lá

- tem certeza, ótimo esconderijo rsrsrs – diz daishin tirando sarro.

Liana vai em direção a lata de lixo para pegar a espada mais é surpreendida por inuyasha...

- é melhor deixa isso com migo – diz inuyasha pegando a espada

- ta insinuando o que?

- que você não sabe cuidar das coisas direito só isso – diz inuyasha com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- GROSSO

- MENINA?

- o que?

- por que você não vai, e fica com seus pais e pede para seu 'pai' te ensinar a cuidar das coisas direito. – diz inuyasha num tom de raiva

- CALA BOCA – diz liana já chorando

Kagome e as outra que estavam na cozinha, ouvem tudo e vão correndo para fora e vê toda a cena, inuyasha brigando e gritando e liana chorando.

- vai menina, por que não corre para seu pai – diz inuyasha se virando e voltando.

- cala boca, eu te odeio – diz liana correndo dali e indo em direção para a praia

Shiloh que estava ali por perto, ouve tudo e sai voando.

- polly foi bom o nosso pequeno passeio... mas agora eu tenho que ir, tenho que resolver um negocio, tchau até hoje a noite. – fala shiloh

- tchau shiloh, gostei também do nosso passeio, até a noite – diz polly dando um beijinho no fucinho dele.

Shiloh então sai andando, e assim que polly entra para dentro, ele sai voando.

**Voltando a frente dá casa...**

Liana então sai correndo dali e chorando para a praia, inuyasha vira para direção de kagome que também estava chorando.

- kagome... – diz inuyasha

Kagome corre para seu quarto, e senta no quanto do quarto chorando e se chamando de burra por não ter contado antes.

Inuyasha vai atrás dela, e entra e vê o estado, kagome alevanta e acha que agora seria a melhor hora de ele saber de tudo.

**No jardim da frente...**

- hahahaha ela teve o que mereceu, então bisavô ela vai ficar de castigo – fala daishin rindo.

- claro que não – diz o bisavô

- o que? Então meu plano não valeu nada.

- o que você disse menino, foi tudo você que fez isso?

- bem...

- me responda? – disse o bisavô brabo

- daishin isso é verdade? – perguntava souta brabo também

- ké saber é, fui eu – fala daishin entregando todo o jogo.

- rapazinho, você ta agora de castigo – disse souta pegando pelo braço do filho.

Shiloh chega ali e descobre o que houve...

- então que houve aqui – pergunta shiloh

- um caso com a espada, liana havia guardado ela muito bem, mais parece que daishin deu um jeito de achar, e colocar ela no lixo botando a culpa nela, depois inuyasha brigou com ela, e ela foi correndo para a praia eu acho, ai kagome viu toda a briga e saiu correndo para seu quarto mais parece que inuyasha foi atrás dela. – concluiu o bisavô

- certo, eu não acredito que ele teve a cara de pau de brigar com a minha querida liana – diz shiloh voando para o quarto de kagome.

- _"certo kagome ta na hora, não pode mais esperar pelo menos o pai tem que saber"_ – pensava kagome

- inuyasha... – começou kagome até ser interrompida por shiloh

- kagome, eu sei tudo o que ouve – diz shiloh entrando sem bater e olhando com uma cara seria para o hanyou.

- shiloh – dizia kagome

- parece que toda a culpa foi de 'daishin', ele que colocou a espada lá, mais parece que alguém aqui não sabe esperar toda a verdade sabe – diz shiloh se referindo a inuyasha.

- é eu sei.

- ela correu para praia, deixa ela precisa de um tempo assos – diz shiloh saindo dali.

- inuyasha, preciso que você saiba de uma verdade? – diz kagome

- que verdade – fala inuyasha espantado

- é sobre a liana

- o que aquela menina tem a ver?

- mais primeiro quero que você me prometa uma coisa – diz kagome se aproximando dele

- o que? – diz ele calmamente

- promete que depois dessa verdade, você não vai se arrepender do que disse para ela – fala kagome num tom serio.

- mais é claro, por mim eu nunca vou me arrepender.

- ótimo, ta esta na hora, guardei de você esse segredo por nove anos e meio, e agora ta na hora de você saber toda a verdade.- fala kagome.


	15. A grande revelação de kagome

**Em algum lugar da floresta...**

- aquele idiota pensa que é quem para falar assim do meus pais, eu vou ficar aqui até acabar a festa de ano novo e depois eu volto e durmo na minha casinha. – diz liana decidida

- _"ai, ainda bem que eu fiz aquela casinha, foi uma salvação"_ pensa liana andando pela floresta escura já.

**Voltando ao quarto de Kagome...**

- me diz logo, kagome que segredo é esse? – pergunta inuyasha.

- tudo bem, a liana... – diz kagome

- o que tem aquela menina?

- ela é a sua... – diz kagome quase parando

- minha, minha o que? – diz inuyasha sem entender nada

- FILHA – diz kagome saindo dali deixando inuyasha sozinho

Inuyasha caiu sentado na cama sentiu aquela mesma pontada em seu peito, deixando umas lagrimas caírem (coisa que é bem rara, inuyasha chorar)

- eu não posso acreditar, ela é minha... filha, o que foi que eu fiz – diz inuyasha se levantando e indo em direção a escada.

Inuyasha desce a escada, e assim que ele chega lá em baixo todos olham para ele com exceção de daishin que estava de castigo em seu quarto.

**Em algum lugar da floresta...**

Liana se senta aos pés de uma arvore e começa a lembra da briga.

**Flash Back**

_Liana vai em direção a lata de lixo para pegar a espada mais é surpreendida por inuyasha..._

_- é melhor deixa isso com migo – diz inuyasha pegando a espada_

_- ta insinuando o que?_

_- que você não sabe cuidar das coisas direito só isso – diz inuyasha com um sorrisinho nos lábios._

_-GROSSO_

_- menina?_

_-O QUE?_

_- por que você não vai, e fica com seus pais e pede para seu pai te ensinar a cuidar das coisas direito. – diz inuyasha num tom de raiva_

_- CALA BOCA – diz liana já chorando _

_- vai menina, por que não corre para seu pai – diz inuyasha se virando e voltando._

_- cala boca, eu te odeio – diz liana correndo dali e indo em direção para a praia_

**Fim do Flash Back**

Liana deixa umas lagrimas caírem, e fica a olhar aquela floresta escura e ouve umas gargalhadas, e vai em direção para vê o que é, quando chega lá ela vê que era aqueles mesmo maconheiros daquele dia, ela dá um passo para traz mas acaba pisando em um galho seco, que tinha no chão.

- maldição – diz ela

O maconheiro que houve vai em direção e vê ela.

- olha quem temos aqui, se não é aquela mal educada daquele dia amigos, vamos lhe ensina uma lição! – diz um maconheiro pegando ela pelo braço.

- ai me solta seu idiota – diz liana tentando solta

- agora você vai ver – diz ele pegando uma faca de seu bolso

- *glump, _"e agora o que eu faço?" _ pensa liana olhando aquela faca.

**Voltando para a casa...**

- então ké dizer que todos vocês sabiam – diz inuyasha

- todos, menos você e liana – corrige a mãe de kagome

- cadê ela? – pergunta ele

- por que você quer saber? – pergunta shiloh bravo

- deixa, eu acho ela sozinho, e ninguém me siga – diz inuyasha saindo para fora.

- vejamos, eu sinto cheiro dela e também o cheiro salgado das lagrimas dela – diz inuyasha abaixando a cabeça.

Inuyasha vai passando perto do lixo e lembra a cena de alguns minutos antes.

**Flash Back**

_Liana vai em direção a lata de lixo para pegar a espada mais é surpreendida por inuyasha..._

_- é melhor deixa isso com migo – diz inuyasha pegando a espada_

_- ta insinuando o que?_

_- que você não sabe cuidar das coisas direito só isso – diz inuyasha com um sorrisinho nos lábios._

_- GROSSO_

_- menina?_

_-O QUE?_

_- por que você não vai, e fica com seus pais e pede para seu pai te ensinar a cuidar das coisas direito. – diz inuyasha num tom de raiva_

_- CALA BOCA – diz liana já chorando _

_- vai menina, por que não corre para seu pai – diz inuyasha se virando e voltando._

_- cala boca, eu te odeio – diz liana correndo dali e indo em direção para a praia_

**Fim do Flash Back**

- idiota, é isso que eu sou – diz inuyasha saindo dali e começando a correr em direção ao cheiro.


	16. A barreira em torno de liana, o reveilon

**Na floresta...**

- hahahaha. Agora eu não vou erra, mais com eu sou educado vou deixar você fazer seu ultimo desejo! – diz o maconheiro chegando mais perto.

Nessa hora inuyasha chega ali e só fica olhando.

- _"maldição, é aqueles mesmo caras de novo" _ pensa inuyasha a ver aqueles maconheiros.

- então menina, qual seu ultimo desejo? Hum.. – pergunta o maconheiro

- bem, hum... ah já sei meu ultimo desejo é que você me mate bem rápido sabe, eu to nem ai, minha vida não valeu a pena – diz liana com um olhar triste.

- bem você desejou e eu vou atende-lo, hahahaha

- e vê se vai logo... baka – diz liana

- ora sua... agora vai morrer.

Na mesma hora que ele vai atingir a faca bem no coração dela, uma espécie de barreira aparece fazendo liana ficar segura, a faca do maconheiro voou longe deixando ele espantado.

Inuyasha não podia acreditar naquilo que tinha visto agora, a barreira tinha a mesma cor de quando a tesaiga se transformava.

O maconheiro olhou todo espantado para a menina, e quando ela abriu seus olhos não estava seu roxo escuro de sempre e sim um dourado como os olhos de inuyasha, os maconheiros correram espantados dali, liana ficou ali sem entender chacoalhou sua cabeça duas vezes, olhou para cima de uma arvore, mas nem reparou que inuyasha estava ali, mas na hora que ela olhou para cima inuyasha pode ver o olho dela dourado se transforma e roxo de novo.

Liana sem entender nada ainda, saiu dali correndo em direção para a casa de novo e quando chegou lá, todos estavam na sala e assim que ela entrou na sala todos olham para ela...

- liana você está bem! – falava shiloh indo em sua direção

- estou sim, eu vou subir – diz liana subindo

Na mesma hora que ela sobe, inuyasha chega e todos também olham para ele.

- eu não entendo ainda – diz inuyasha

- não entende o que? – pergunta souta

- ela não morreu e nem se machucou

- o que? – pergunta kagome

- hum...

- o que aconteceu com liana? Anda inuyasha me fala? – pergunta kagome toda aflita

- bem, ela foi pega por uns maconheiros e um deles tinha uma faca ai ele ia pegar e apunhalar bem no coração dela, mas nessa hora uma barreira se forma em torno dela impedindo que a faca ultrapassasse, e ainda a faca voou longe – diz inuyasha assim meio confuso

- ela ta bem? – pergunta kagome

- por acaso você não viu ela subindo correndo – fala souta

Todos estavam em silêncio até que...

- hahahaha – ria o vô de kagome

- do que ta rindo vô, o caso é serio, ela quase morreu – diz kagome

- ela nunca vai morrer – diz o vô de kagome deixando todos ainda mais sem entender nada.

- o que, mais como assim? – pergunta souta

- é por que ela foi batizada com a tesaiga, então ela sempre vai estar protegida – diz ele

- ufa... que bom – diz kagome toda aliviada

**Depois de um tempo...**

- Gente já são 20h00min horas eu acho melhor nós irmos já se arrumando, lembre-se nós vamos as 22h00min. – falava o tio de kagome, alertando todos.

- certo eu vou falar com liana - falava kagome Já se dirigindo para o quarto.

Kagome então vai até o quarto dela, e é claro que alguém ia ouvir a conversa.

- liana, por que você já não vai se arrumar? – perguntava kagome

- eu não vou – respondia liana

- o que?

- eu não quero ir

- ah. É por causa do inuyasha não é

- ele vai?

- sim

- então eu não vou! – respondia liana decidida

- olha não precisa olhar e nem chegar perto dele, vai por mim?

- ta, eu vou por você ;)

- é assim que se fala, então vai se arrumar certo. – disse kagome já saindo do quarto

- certo – disse liana já pegando a roupa que ia usar

Liana iria usar uma saia de prega jeans, uma blusa branca com um desenho de um anjo dourado. E o cabelo solto com de costume.

Todos em pouco tempo estavam prontos, e assim irem para a praia, liana estava na ponta da esquerda, enquanto isso inuyasha estava na ponta da direita, mas de vez enquanto inuyasha olhava para liana, e claro kagome sempre percebendo.

- juro que se você não fosse o pai dela, diria que está apaixonado – dizia kagome dando um pequeno sorriso.

- ta com ciúmes – respondia inuyasha

- claro que não.

Inuyasha tava tão ocupado com tudo que havia acontecido, que acabou esquecendo que hoje seria a noite do primeiro dia.

Chegaram à praia e foram direto para um canto onde tinha umas palmeiras, um belo lugar para ver o show de foguetes. Liana sentou-se num cantinho que havia ali e olhou para o lado e inuyasha a olhava, ela respirou fundo e olhou para frente.

- _"maldição, tenho que dá um jeito de falar com ela mas como"_ pensava inuyasha

Assim enquanto todos esperavam pela tal esperada hora, inuyasha ia se aproximando dela devagar.

- por acaso você se esqueceu de falar alguma coisa? – perguntava liana com uma sobrancelha arqueada ao velo de seu lado já.

- não... mais na verdade eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo o que eu falei antes! – diz inuyasha abaixando sua cabeça.

- _"será que devo acreditar nele?" - _pensava liana

De repente ela levou um susto.

- o que foi – pergunta ele

- o que está acontecendo com você – pergunta ela pegando no cabelo dele

- feh! Hoje é a noite do primeiro dia como pude me esquecer

- hum...

- toda vez que tem a noite do primeiro dia, eu fico assim um humano normal.

- serio, bem... hum ana, com licença mas agora vou falar com minha amiga.

- ta – diz ele num tom meio triste

- vem shiloh – chama liana

- to indo – responde shiloh

Então liana vai falar com sua amiga ana, enquanto isso shiloh com polly é claro,

De repente o céu começou a ficar todo iluminado, por causa das foguetadas, tinha muitas cores azul, verde, vermelho, rosa, branco, amarelo, e também misturas, depois de mais ou menos duas horas de pura atração soltaram um foguete que no céu escreveu,

'_**Feliz Ano Novo'.**_

Assim todos na praia começaram a desejar feliz ano novo, e depois seguiram alguns para suas casas, mais na volta para casa, eles encontra uns 'certos' maconheiros...

- me passa a grana agora – falava aquele mesmo maconheiro que tentou matar liana.

- tome, mas por favor não me machuque.

- hahahaha, implore pela tua vida.

Na mesma hora liana estava passando bem perto quando ele se virou e viu ela...

- ahhh, você de novo não, salve se quem puder – gritava o maconheiro correndo já

Liana ficou meio sem entender mais ria por dentro que só, pois o cara que queria ser o machista, agora estava com medo de uma menina que vai fazer dez anos.

Todos chegaram em casa, e alguns foram dormi, mais outros ficaram ali conversando até algumas horas da madrugada....


	17. Imagem & semelhança

**No outro dia... 1º de janeiro...**

- liana, liana acorda menina! – chamava shiloh

- hum... que horas são? – pergunta liana ainda esfregando seus olhos

- 14h00min da tarde!

- o que?

- hahahaha, dormiu demais, vamos anda vai comer alguma coisa.

- ta

- mais antes vai no banheiro lavar seu rosto neh, hahahaha

- claro¬¬'

**Na cozinha...**

- ai ano novo, que alegria – falava kagome olhando pela janela

- hum... – dizia inuyasha entrando na cozinha na mesma hora e abraçando kagome por traz.

- ahhh

- que foi?

- você me assustou!

- desculpa...

Todos tinham saído exeto, inuyasha, kagome, shiloh e liana. Liana estava descendo a escada e se dirigindo direto para a cozinha até que percebe que inuyasha estava lá.

- bom dia – diz liana entrando na cozinha

Mais ao ver inuyasha ali vai se virando para se retirar.

- pode ficar eu já to de saída – diz inuyasha saindo da cozinha e se dirigindo para a sala, porem com um olhar serio.

- _"ai não me olha assim"_ – pensa liana ao ver inuyasha passar por seu lado olhando-a.

- bom dia, você está com fome? – pergunta kagome para acabar com esse clima.

- ah... sim eu estou ^_^

- então sente- se.

- ok

**Na sala...**

Shiloh e inuyasha estavam assistindo quando...

- então que dia ela faz aniversario – perguntava inuyasha

- por que você quer saber? – responde shiloh

- ora não seje idiota, se ela é minha filha eu tenho que saber! – diz inuyasha com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- ai, ai!

- anda me fala!

- falar o que? – diz shiloh fazendo de conta que não sabia de nada.

- ahhh, eu lhe perguntei que dia a liana faz aniversario? – pergunta inuyasha todo bravo

De repente eles ouvem uma voz.

- 27 de janeiro – diz liana entrando na sala e sentando ao lado de shiloh

- liana, por que você falou? – pergunta shiloh

- não era isso que você queria saber meu aniversario, bem posso perguntar por quê? – diz liana querendo resposta.

- _"a kagome me disse que ela não podia saber de nada por enquanto, o que eu digo?" _ – pensa inuyasha enquanto, pensava numa resposta apropriada.

- curiosidade – diz inuyasha com um sorriso no quanto da boca

- feh! – reclama liana

Estava tudo num silêncio até que...

- liana? – pergunta kagome

- que? – respondia liana

- hum... deixa eu lavar sua coleira?

- hum... não dá!

- porque?

- vovó sempre disse para eu nunca tirar-la do pulso :(

- tudo bem ela não esta ai, eu lavo bem rapidinho e já te trago!

- não sei não?

- por favor? – diz kagome quase se inclinando

- ta mais rápido.

Inuyasha olhava para kagome sem entender, ela apenas faz um sinal que era para ele esperar um pouco, e assim ele fez.

Kagome tirou a coleira do pulso de liana e foi saindo inuyasha não tirava os olhos de kagome.

Kagome fez um sinal para olhar para liana e quando ele olhou...

Não podia acreditar, os cabelos estavam prateado, com orelhas de cachorrinho no topo da cabeça, tinha as garras no lugar de unha, e quando ela olhou para ele, pode encarar aqueles olhos dourados, ficou espantado, mas ela percebe que ele só fica a olhar-la então ela olhou para ele e quando começou a falar percebeu também seus caninos, ela era uma copia viva dele, mesmo que não acredita-se quando kagome falou que ela era filha dele, agora sim ai estava a prova.

- MALDIÇÃO – diz liana olhando para inuyasha

- o que foi? – pergunta ele

- perdeu alguma coisa aqui por acaso para ficar me olhando – diz ela

- não...

- o que foi? – pergunta shiloh se intrometendo na conversa

- ah, é que se não fosse pela coleira eu ia dar uma volta na praia – diz liana

- hum... daqui a pouco você vai.

- _"incrível, como alguém pode se parecer tanto"_ – pensa inuyasha ainda sem tirar o olho dela.

**Na lavanderia...**

- _"só queria ver a cara de inuyasha quando viu a semelhança entre eles"_ – pensa kagome ^_^.

**Voltando a sala...**

- pronto, já lavei – diz kagome entrando

- ah, já era tempo – diz liana aliviada.

- certo shiloh vamos – diz liana se dirigindo para a porta

- vamos nessa – diz shiloh saindo voando

- rsrsrs – ria kagome

- do que você está rindo – pergunta inuyasha confuso

- dá sua cara de espanto

- hum...

- viu, falou do pai dela, mais ela é a cara dele.

- é

- não fica assim inu-kun, logo, logo toda verdade será revelada.

Inuyasha dá apenas um suspiro.

.


	18. O encontro com o inimigo 'Kiro'

**Na praia...**

Liana passeava com shiloh pela praia até que...

- SOCORRO - gritava uma voz vindo do mar

- to indo me espera aqui, já volto – diz shiloh se retirando.

Liana senta-se num banco quando olha para traz não podia acreditar.

- VOCÊ AQUI – diz liana ao vê-lo

- liana, minha inimiga numero um, que bom te ver. – dizia kiro

- kiro, o que faz por aqui?

- nada, só curtindo as férias e você?

- também

- _"liana você nem espera por esperar, agora que te achei vou colocar meu plano em ação, hahahaha"_ – pensa kiro

- _"seu baka... tenho um plano infalível"_ – pensa também liana

- então liana vamos ser pelo menos amigo aqui, é férias _"hahahaha, trouxa" _– diz kiro, mentindo.

- claro pelo menos nas férias neh! _"Baka..."_ – diz liana falsamente.

- bem eu já vou te encontro por ai, tchau – se despede kiro.

- ah, tchau

**Minutos depois...**

- voltei – diz shiloh sentando-se ao lado de liana

- vamos para casa tenho que te contar uma coisa – diz liana já o puxando.

**Na casa... Sala de TV...**

- adivinha que eu encontrei – diz liana

Sem perceber, kagome e inuyasha estavam ouvindo toda a conversa.

- quem? – responde shiloh

- eu disse que era para adivinha ¬¬'

- certo, certo, quero pistas.

- ele é meu inimigo numero um!

- não vai me dizer que você se encontrou com 'kiro'

- exatamente

Kagome e inuyasha se olharam.

- o que ele fez para você, para ser inimigo? – pergunta kagome curiosa

- ai, ai foi horrível – fala shiloh

**Flash Back**

_- liana, bem feito, agora vão pensar que foi você que imundo a escola – diz kiro saindo_

_- idiota, volte aqui – diz liana correndo atrás._

_- não, cansei de ser o culpado de tudo, agora ta na hora de você também se ferrar._

_- mais você sabe que mentira tem perna curta, neh!_

_- nunca vão descobrir_

_Mais foi na mesma hora aquela água invadiu aquela sala que eles estavam, kiro desmaio e liana teve que salva-lo._

_No hospital..._

_- hum... o que eu faço aqui? – pergunta kiro_

_- nada só está visitando! – diz liana com um sorriso cínico no rosto._

_- liana eu te odeio, por que você me salvou_

_- então você preferia ter morrido._

_- claro._

_- porque? – pergunta liana curiosa._

_- ora, assim colocariam a culpa da minha morte em você._

_Liana sai dali indo para casa..._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- é mesmo um baka – diz shiloh

- é, mais se ele pensa que eu acreditei que ele quer ser meu amigo pelo menos nas férias ele está muito enganado – diz liana indo para seu quarto

- é guerra! – declara shiloh também indo para cima

- ai inuyasha, coitado do menino – diz kagome.

- O QUE? você esta com pena do menino, de que lado você esta afinal? – diz inuyasha

- ai, ai, você entendeu errado, eu falei isso porque se ela tiver a mesma mente e pensamentos que você o menino que comece a correr.

- hahahaha, então eu sugiro que ele comece agora – diz inuyasha rindo.

- vem, os outros foram jantar fora, só ficou nós, então você vai me ajudar a preparar o jantar.

- não tenho escolha neh?

- se você não quiser eu chamo a liana?

- então chame-a – diz inuyasha com um sorriso nos lábios

- pois bem é o que eu vou fazer? LIANA

**Lá de cima do quarto...**

- o que? – responde liana ao chamado

- quer me ajudar fazer o jantar

- claro – diz liana descendo a escada.

Depois de fazer o jantar eles se sentam a mesa.

- então, amanha já é dia dois, ai vai faltar vinte e cincos dias para seu aniversario – comenta shiloh.

- é, meus dias de nove anos estão acabando, quarta serie, nossa – fala liana

- shiloh, lembra quando eu te disse que tive um pesadelo mais eu não lembrava? – pergunta liana

- lembro

- então eu lembrei.

- serio, conta.

- ta – responde liana

**Flash Back (contada por liana)**

_Eu estava andando por uma floresta, ai eu cheguei perto de um lago e lá tava acontecendo tipo uma briga._ Interrompido por shiloh

- briga, entre quem? – pergunta shiloh curioso

**Continuação do Flash Back**

_Ai, eu não me lembro direito ainda, mais eu ouvi que um deles falou, deixa eu me recorda..._

_Ah, lembrei, 'garras retalhadoras de alma' _

_Daí ele veio em minha direção mais eu não conseguir vê-lo, mas ele me chamou até de filha, daí quando veio um claro eu acordo._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- garras retalhadoras de alma? – pergunta shiloh

Inuyasha ao ouvir isso estava tomando suco, e na hora foi tudo pra fora (o suco é claro).

- eu sei lá, mais foi isso que eu entendi pelo menos! – diz liana

- liana já ta bem tarde não é – diz kagome

- é eu vou dormi, você vem shiloh.

- já vou – diz shiloh, esperando ela sair

Kagome, shiloh e inuyasha ficaram se olhando, até que...

- sabe alguma coisa disso? – pergunta shiloh

- inuyasha é melhor você cuidar, pois ela ta um passo de descobrir tudo! – diz kagome pegando os pratos.

-_ "ai e se ela descobrir tudo antes da hora, capais até de me odiar por não contar"_ – pensa kagome.

- ta eu já vou dormi – diz shiloh indo para cima

Kagome termina de limpa tudo e olha para inuyasha que ainda estava assim pelo que tinha acontecido.

- inuyasha vamos dormi! – diz kagome

- hum... é vamos dormi


	19. A corrida

**Mais tarde...**

Meia hora depois os outros chegam bastante cansados.

- então tio que dia você estão pretendendo volta para o Japão? – pergunta souta

- dia cinco, tenho que voltar o trabalho no dia sete. – responde o tio dele.

- hum, eu vou voltar só dia doze, mais meu trabalho começa pelo dia dezoito.

- nossa, primeiro a gente começava a trabalha dia 25 por ai.

- é, é verdade.

- amor eu vou colocar o daishin na cama já – diz erii subindo.

- claro eu já to indo – diz souta

- pai, vai dormi – diz a mãe de kagome.

- ta, ta to indo – diz ele subindo.

Assim todos vão dormi, a casa fica toda silenciosa.

**Três dias depois...**

**De manha... no café de manha...**

- ai, que pena que vocês vão já amanha – comenta kagome

- é mais, é sempre assim quando as coisas começam a ficar boa o trabalho chama – diz o tio da kagome.

- liana, eu já vou – diz shiloh saindo.

- hum... espere eu vou junto – diz liana já saindo

- hei, você mal terminou o seu café – diz kagome

- eu já comi demais

- ta

**Na praia...**

- ai porque a praia é tão bela, em? – pergunta shiloh

- não sei te dizer, hei vamos ali naquela pedra – diz liana

- certo, o ultimo a chegar é mulher do padre.

- hum... ta bom.

- hahahaha eu vou ganhar

- vamos ver.

Rapidamente os olhos de liana ficam dourados, ela então começa a correr mais rápido e passa de shiloh, shiloh não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, perdeu para ela.

- ah, o que? – se perguntava ele

- ganhei de ti, agora quem é a mulher do padre! – nessa hora os olhos dela volta ao normal.

- eu?

- exatamente.

- ta, já que não tem ninguém para salvar vamos para casa.

- certo

**Na casa...**

Kagome e inuyasha estavam conversando na varanda, quando os dois chegaram.

- não vale – diz shiloh emburrado

- a vale sim, você só esta assim porque nunca perdeu!

Kagome e inuyasha se olham de novo.

- hum... o que houve? – pergunta kagome

- hahahaha, e só ele que não sabe perde – diz liana

- perde do que?

- uma corrida que a gente fez – diz shiloh

- e quem ganhou? – pergunta kagome

- a 'liana' – responde shiloh

- hum... – diz inuyasha e kagome ao mesmo tempo

- eu quero revanche – diz shiloh

- aff! Tu que sabe.

Então os dois vãos na rua que estava praticamente vazia, kagome e inuyasha ficam olhando do portão.

- ai, inuyasha será que isso vai dar certo? – perguntava kagome

- eu não sei – responde inuyasha rapidamente

Os dois então se posicionam, os olhos de liana ficam de novo dourados, os dois começam a correr liana corre mais rápido do que nunca, shiloh fica de novo para trás.

Inuyasha olha para kagome e olham rapidamente para liana de novo que vai ao encontro de shiloh.

- você venceu – diz shiloh

- é – responde liana

- SOCORRO - grita uma voz ao longe.

- eu já volto

- claro

Liana vai andando, passa no portão sem dizer nada e vai para seu quarto.

Porem ela não estava feliz lhe faltava algo, mais o que?, isso nem ela sabia, estava lendo um livro e pensando.

- _"será que o shiloh ficou bravo comigo, só porque eu ganhei"_ – pensava liana fechando o livro.

Nessa mesma hora shiloh entra no quarto.

- shiloh? – chama liana

- o que foi? – responde ele

- você esta bravo com migo?

- claro que não porque pensou isso?

- porque eu achei que estivesse, porque eu ganhei de você!

- hahahaha calma um dia eu ganho, ^_^.

- tenho certeza que sim. ;)

- vamos tão te chamando para o café de tarde.

- vamos então.

Os dois descem as escadas e se sentam na mesa, shiloh apenas come um pão, liana toma café e um pão com nata e melado, depois os dois vão para a sala assisti TV.

- o que será ta passando na tv a essa hora? – pergunta shiloh

- hum... Deixa-me ver – diz liana ligando a tv.

- o que é isso?

- um seriado

- do que? – pergunta shiloh se sentando

- zack & cody, gêmeos em ação.

- hum... vamos assistir

Liana apenas faz sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

Depois que acaba o seriado já era 18:30, liana vai tomar banho e fica em seu quarto até a hora do jantar, fica lá conversando com o shiloh.

- hei, liana que livro que você está lendo? – pergunta shiloh tentando vê o nome do livro.

- o corcel negro – diz ela.

- hum... Qual a sua passagem da historia preferida.

- quando o menino encontra o cavalo na ilha depois da tempestade, e não desiste dele, até tira-lo de lá, depois disso o cavalo seria dele, ai ele coloca o cavalo numa corrida, mais treina-lo seria uma tarefa nada fácil, bem a historia é muito legal, é uma aventura... ^_^

- como você descreveu esse livro, essa historia deve ser muito legal mesmo.

Então ouve-se vozes lá de baixo...

- liana, shiloh vem jantar – chamava a vó de liana

- shiloh, vai você não estou com fome, vou dormi já. – diz liana

- o que não esta com fome, dormi já, sei, ta, ta, boa noite – diz shiloh saindo do quarto.

- esse shiloh – sussurra liana antes de dormi.


	20. Cody, O novo amigo

**Jantar...**

- cadê a liana – pergunta kagome

- não quis comer, foi dormi – diz shiloh

O jantar estava muito animado, como sempre mas hoje o tio, a tia e a prima de kagome iriam dormi cedo já que no outro dia eles vão embora.

**no outro dia... dia 5 de janeiro...**

- liana acordou cedo hoje – diz souta ao vê-la descer a escada.

- é que eu queria me despedir, do tio também – diz ela com um sorriso.

- hum... que bom, então tchau – diz o tio de kagome, dando-lhe um abraço.

- tchau liana – diz a tia de kagome.

- tchau – responde ela.

- tchau Li – diz megumi pegando-a no colo e abraçando.

- tchau Mi – diz ela

Vamos então – diz souta.

Sim, claro – responde o tio dele.

**Uma hora depois...**

- hei, porque não me acordou também? – pergunta shiloh

- desculpa, é que você estava dormindo tão bem! – responde liana

- é mais eu sempre te acordo neh

- ta, foi mal.

- ^_^

- nossa na tv não tem mais nada de bom – comenta liana

**Na sala de jantar...**

- é então vamos olhar a praia, lá sim tem coisa boa - diz shiloh.

- ta, bom

- então deixa eu termina aqui.

**Na praia...**

- ta, conta qual é o plano que você tem em mente? – pergunta shiloh

- calma shiloh estou planejando ainda – responde ela

- O QUE? O.o

- primeiro eu planejo, depois passo para o papel e ai eu coloco em pratica. Entendeu?

- sim _"ai iai, no que será ela ta pensando"._

**Enquanto isso na casa...**

- mãe onde está a liana? – pergunta kagome ao notar que liana não se encontrava.

- ela acordou cedo hoje e foi passear na praia com o shiloh. – responde a mãe

- hum... inu você esta bem.

- hum, sim só estou meio cansado

- ¬¬' cansado como você acabou de acordar

- eu sei, mais sei lá

- entendi!

- hum...

- ressaca da praia

- acho que sim... mas o que é ressaca da praia?

- ¬¬'

**Na praia...**

- hei, olha ali aqueles piralhos maltratando aquele menino! – diz shiloh

- não tem mais o que faze, sabe. – diz liana

- vamos ajudar

- vai lá, então

- nada disso você vai ajudar eu tenho que atender a um chamado.

- hum... ta, ta, to indo.

Mais a frente onde se encontravam os pias...

- hei, porque não pega alguém de seu tamanho – diz liana

- tipo você – diz um pia mais alto que liana, com uma blusa azul com uns desenhos da hotwells e uma bermuda.

- .........

- mais tem um problema eu não bato em meninas indefesas – diz ele com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- menina indefesa?, vou te mostra a menina indefesa!

- idiota vou acabar com você

- pode vir estou morrendo de medo – diz ela se posicionando para atacar.

- aaaahhh

Liana pegou ele pelo braço torceu para traz e lhe empurrou contra um lixeiro e jogou ele dentro, os outros dois amigos dele foram atacar, um acabou de cara no muro de uma casa que havia ali perto, e o outro acabou caindo levando um soco no estomago e saiu correndo dali antes que apanha-se mais, liana caminhou até o menino que tava apanhando desses meninos, e lhe ajudou a ficar em pé.

- obrigado – diz um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos verde água.

- de nada, eles tinhão que aprender uma lição.

- claro que sim, sou cody

- liana, então você mora aqui?

- não sou de los Angeles, e você?

- Tóquio – Japão

Os dois foram dando uma volta pela praia e observando o mar, conversando rindo até que...

- kiro, você aqui – diz cody ao ver o menino

- cody, priminho – responde kiro

- não me chame de priminho, o que faz aqui?

- passeando

- você conhece ele? – pergunta liana apontando para kiro

- claro, samos primos, meu pai é irmão do pai dele. – diz cody

- hum...

- vamos liana, deixe esse empestável ai

Liana apenas balança a cabeça positivamente


	21. o passeio ao shopping

**Mais a frente... meia hora depois...**

- bem eu já vou, tchau – diz liana se despedindo

- ta, te vejo outro dia – diz cody

- claro tchau – liana então vai para casa, mas no caminho leva um susto vê um menino igualzinho ao cody, mas ele era um pouco mais gordinho, e usava uma camisa laranja e uma bermuda jeans.

Liana apenas retoma seu rumo e vai correndo para casa mas no caminho é surpreendida por shiloh.

- finalmente eu te achei – diz shiloh já sem fôlego

- hum...

- o que esteve fazendo todo esse tempo?

- ai, depois que eu ajudei aquele pia, eu e ele fomos dar uma volta.

- hum...

- i ai... interrompida por shiloh

- ah, liana conta isso em casa, vamos que eu to com fome.

- ta, vamos

Shiloh então pega liana pela blusa e a leva para casa bem rapidinho, chegando lá.

Já estava na hora do almoço, então os dois vão lavar as mãos e as patas, e vão logo se sentar a mesa como os outros.

- ta agora você continua a historia, quer saber começa tudo de novo – diz shiloh

- ta, depois que eu acabei com aqueles três piralhos!

- o que você fez com eles?

- um eu dei uma torcida no braço e joguei ele dentro de um lixeiro, o outro eu fiz ele da de cara no muro, e o terceiro eu dei um soco no estomago e depois disso ele saiu correndo.

- ai iai ai, você sabe que brigar é feio – diz souta

- eu sei tio, mais ele me chamou de 'menina indefesa', puxou briga – diz liana tomando um gole de suco. – adverte liana

- ta e depois da tal briga? – pergunta shiloh

- depois eu e o pia, ah o nome dele é Cody daí a gente foi dar uma volta, ah você nem sabe o que eu descobri!

- O QUE? – pergunta shiloh super curioso

- eu descobri que o cody é primo do kiro

- O QUE?

- isso mesmo que você escutou

- e agora?

- mais parece que os dois não se gostam

- ótimo assim quem sabe ele pode ajudar.

- quem sabe!

O restante só via os dois conversarem sobre o tal assunto.

- então liana tem algo para fazer amanha?- pergunta kagome

- não – responde liana

- quer ir ao shopping com migo

- quero

- ótimo vamos amanha – diz kagome com um sorriso

Depois do almoço liana e shiloh foram até a casinha da arvore para conversa sobre o tal plano.

- ótimo é infalível – diz liana fazendo umas ultimas anotações

- é, agora quando vamos colocar em pratica? – pergunta shiloh

- primeiro tenho que falar com o cody.

- é, concerteza ele vai ajudar

- vamos vai começar gêmeos em ação

- é, vamos assistir eu gostei desse... programa!

- seriado – diz liana com uma sobrancelha arqueada

- ta, ta seriado

- ^_^

Os dois assistindo tv, enquanto isso kagome, sua mãe e erii estavam como sempre na cozinha conversando, inuyasha, souta e seu avô se encontravam na churrasqueira também conversando, mas sobre o sábado a noite.

- um churrasco vai ser ótimo – diz souta

- vai sim vou até fazer a lista – diz o avô de souta, indo para dentro,

- então inuyasha o que foi? – pergunta souta

- não, não é nada – responde inuyasha fitando o nada.

- hum... é por causa da liana não é

- ta é sim – diz inuyasha suspirando

- relaxa cara falta apenas 22 dias.

Assim o resto do dia foi passando, o shiloh tava todo feliz pelo fato de que de tarde não precisou trabalhar... **no outro dia...**

- vamos logo liana – diz kagome

- ta vamos, tchau shiloh – diz liana

- tchau, só vou ter ver a noite neh – diz shiloh meio triste.

- sim, não faz mal ainda temos 21 dias pela frente e muitos mais.

- é, mais eu não vivo pra sempre.

- não fala besteira daqui cem anos tu ainda vai estar vivo.

- cem anos e você duzentos anos

- nem tanto

- ^_^ até noite

- até, ta vamos kagome – diz liana chamando a atenção

- rsrsrs vamos, tchau inuyasha

- feh! Tchau – diz inuyasha

**No shopping...**

- nossa mudo bastante aqui – dizia kagome olhando tudo

- lugar grande – comentava liana

- vem aqui essa loja é ótima

- ta certo

As duas compraram muitas roupas, saíram de lá com bastantes sacolas, entraram em outra loja e foi o mesmo resultado, e assim ficaram a manha toda... mas na hora do almoço.

- nossa que fome, vem vamos almoçar ali – falava kagome apontando para uma lanchonete.

- é minha barriga já esta rocando – dizia liana ao sentir sua barriga reclamar pela fome.

- hum o que você vai querer comer?

- tanto faz, desde que acabe com essa fome! ^_^

- hum... então eu vou fazer o pedido.

Depois do almoço as duas foram a um pet shop comprar algumas coisas para o buyo e o shiloh.

- que linda essa gravata – dizia kagome olhando

- é sim ele adora azul, rsrsrs

- hum... o que você vai comprar para ele?

- umas gravatas, xampu porque o dele ta acabando, ração, e uns passa tempo.

- hum...

- é para o buyo a vó me deu a lista, deixe-me ver!

- o que ela mandou comprar?

- a sim, ração, e um treco que sei lá para que serve. Hihi.

- ta certo

- vou pagar – diz liana pegando as coisas.

Depois de pagar...

- vamos kagome

- sim claro, então andamos pelo shoping todo não tem mais nada para fazer, vamos para casa.

- é sim to meio cansada.

Depois de tanto andar elas resolvem mesmo ir para casa chegando lá...


	22. O perdão de liana

**Na casa...**

Daishin assistia os desenhos do pica-pau, shiloh estava na sala mas seu pensamento estava longe.

- "Polly, tenho que te ver de novo" – pensava shiloh

Inuyasha conversava com souta que por sua vez estava aquecendo a brasa da churrasqueira.

- nossa já ta quase noite – comentava souta.

- é sim e nem sinal da kagome e de liana. – diz inuyasha

- ah, então ela fala com você?

- mais ou menos, mais ainda esta aborrecida por aquele dia – dizia inuyasha suspirando.

- calma, conheço liana desde pequena e sei como ela é, sabe é um jeito teimoso mas logo ela fala com você.

- é eu espero.

- ao não ser se o orgulho dela falar mais alto, ai você vai te que ter muita paciência.

- é eu sei, kagome já me falou isso.

Na cozinha a mãe de kagome e erii estava temperando a carne e conversando, na mesma hora kagome e liana chegam carregando um monte de sacola, colocam tudo num canto, e se dirigem até a churrasqueira.

- inu-kun cheguei – dizia kagome dando-lhe um beijo.

- já era hora – diz inuyasha agarrando-a pela cintura.

- liana o que houve – perguntava kagome ao percebe a menina quieta sentada na escada.

- nada – dizia liana fitando o céu estrelado

- priminha você já chegou? – perguntava daishin chegando ali.

- não, eu estou ainda no shopping, você esta falando com a minha alma, quando o meu corpo chega eu te aviso – diz ela com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- hum... – daishin fez cara de espantado.

- ah, e ela mando um recado para você! – diz liana quase saindo.

- pois diga?

- NÃO ME CHAMA MAIS DE PRIMINHA! – grita liana saindo dali e se dirigindo para a sala.

Daishin nada disse apenas se sentou e ficou pensando, porem pensamentos altos.

- como ela pode estar em dois lugares?

**Na sala.... **

- shiloh cheguei te trouxe algumas coisas! – dizia liana pegando as sacolas.

Porem shiloh ainda estava com os pensamentos longe.

- shiloh você esta ai?

- hum... ah, que, onde, como?

- shiloh você esta bem?

- a sim, liana que bom que chegou! ^_^

- oh trouxe isso para você, rsrsrs

- muito obrigado.

- já volto vou guarda essas coisas lá em cima.

- ta – diz shiloh vasculhando a sacola para vê que tinha dentro.

**Enquanto isso na churrasqueira... **

- kagome o que vocês compraram? – perguntava erii chegando na churrasqueira, e se sentando no banco.

- ah muitas coisas!

- ela comprou o que eu pedi – perguntava a mãe de kagome também se sentando no banco.

- sim ^_^

- que bom! Onde ela está.

- hum... não sei... interrompida por shiloh

- ela foi no quarto dela levar as coisas – diz shiloh chegando ali também

- certo, falta 21 dias.

- meu daqui 6 dias eu vou ter que voltar para tóquio. – diz souta virando a carne

- ai que pena – diz kagome

- vocês vão voltar que dia?

- bem ta previsto para o dia 28

- hum...

**Meia hora depois... no quarto de liana...**

Ela estava a arrumar tudo em seu devido lugar, depois de tudo arrumado pegou seu livro e leu mais uns capítulos.

- ai – disse liana bocejando – hum... capitulo sete, depois disso ainda vai faltar onze capítulos! Será que eu consigo ler tudo até o fim das férias? – se perguntava liana.

Liana então foi assistir tv, a essa hora tinha novela.

- cara o assassino ta bem na frente dela, e ela não faz nada, que tipo de novela é essa? – perguntava-se liana.

- eu sei lá, não entendo nada – diz inuyasha entrando na sala e se sentando a frente dela.

- hum...

- o que foi, será que posso assistir com você?

- pode – diz ela num fio de voz.

Ali ficam os dois assistindo a novela, liana estava sentada num sofá pequeno, aporta estava aberta, e ela podia ver certinho o local onde ficava o lixo, e onde foi aquela pequena discussão.

**Flash Back**

_Liana vai em direção a lata de lixo para pegar a espada mais é surpreendida por inuyasha..._

_- é melhor deixa isso com migo – diz inuyasha pegando a espada_

_- ta insinuando o que?_

_- que você não sabe cuidar das coisas direito só isso – diz inuyasha com um sorrisinho nos lábios._

_- GROSSO_

_- menina?_

_- O QUE?_

_- por que você não vai, e fica com seus pais e pede para seu pai te ensinar a cuidar das coisas direito. – diz inuyasha num tom de raiva_

_- CALA BOCA – diz liana já chorando _

_- vai menina, por que não corre para seu pai – diz inuyasha se virando e voltando._

_- cala boca, eu te odeio – diz liana correndo dali e indo em direção para a praia_

**Fim do Flash Back**

Inuyasha notou que ela olhava para lá e começa a sentir um aperto no peito, liana balança sua cabeça duas vezes para esquecer no que lembrava, olha para ele e nota sua cabeça baixa.

- hum... o que houve inu...yasha? – perguntava ela se aproximando dele e sentando ao seu lado, ele ainda com a cabeça baixa, ela pega no queixo dele e direciona para olha-la nos seus olhos.

- hum... o que houve com você? – pergunta ela novamente

Ele nada diz apenas abraça ela forte e sussurra perto de seu ouvido.

- me desculpe por aquele dia – diz ele com a voz roca

- tu-tudo bem – diz ela retribuindo o abraço.

- não você nunca vai me perdoa

- porque diz isso, simplesmente eu posso te perdoa!

- mais o que eu disse não tem perdão.

- tem sim e eu estou dando ele a você.

- posso acreditar

- pode eu não falo mentiras – diz ela se levantando.

Ela vai seguindo para sair pela porta...

- onde você vai? – pergunta ele também se levantando

- ah, eu vou aqui pertinho à casa da minha amiga Ana, qualquer coisa manda o shiloh lá ele sabe onde é – diz ela sorrindo e saindo.

Depois disso inuyasha volta para a churrasqueira, um pouco mais aliviado, kagome é claro que percebe esse tal alivio dele, ela o conduz até o fim do jardim longe da churrasqueira.

- inuyasha, é impressão minha ou você parece está aliviado?

- não kagome eu estou mais aliviado!

- e posso saber porque?

- sim liana me deu o seu perdão!

- serio mais que bom, cadê ela? – diz kagome olhando para a churrasqueira.

- ah ela disse que ia para a casa de uma amiga aqui perto.

- hum... é melhor chama-la ta quase na hora do jantar.

- é sim

**Na churrasqueira... **

- shiloh você poderia chamar a liana? –pergunta kagome

- hué ela não esta no quarto?

- não ela foi na amiga dela, aqui perto.

- a ana, claro que eu vou preciso ver a 'Polly' – diz shiloh todo feliz

- hum... o amor está no ar

Shiloh fica sem graça, mais sai dali voando


	23. Conversas

**Na casa da Ana...**

As duas estavam na sala conversando, sobre tudo, quando de repente alguém bate na porta.

- você tem alguma foto da polly? – pergunta liana

- tenho porque?

- é para o shiloh, sabe!

- rsrsrs sei, e você tem alguma dele para a polly.

- tenho também, amanha eu te dou.

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC

- espera eu vou atender – diz ana se levantando

- ta

Ela vai até a porta e...

- ah shiloh, LIANA O SHILOH ESTA AQUI – gritava ana

- hum... shiloh

- au, au, au – latia shiloh

- bem eu já vou, te vejo amanha, tchau – despedi-se ela

- tchau – diz ana

**No caminho para casa...**

- então o que houve? – pergunta liana

- hora do jantar – responde shiloh – então você deu seu perdão a ele?

- sim

- porque?

- não sei direito, algo aqui dentro diz para mim perdoa-lo!

- hum, hei já que você consegue correr rapidinho que tal nos irmos mais rápido?

- claro.

Assim os dois começam a correr e chegam lá rapidinho, e vão em direção a churrasqueira, e assim todos jantam ali mesmo, claro que como sempre rindo, papeando mais dessa vez eles estavam ouvindo um cd de piadas. Depois disso a kagome, sua mãe e erii vão para a cozinha limpar as coisas. O resto fica ali mesmo ainda conversando.

- então liana ainda tem guerra? – pergunta souta curioso

- hum... ah, entre eu e o 'kiro', mas é claro e eu não vou deixa-lo ganhar, coisa que ele nunca vai conseguir! – diz liana toda orgulhosa

- olha o orgulho

- hum... shiloh?

- sim – responde shiloh chegando mais perto dela

- amanha tenho uma supresa para você!

- supresa, oba e o que é?

- ¬¬' eu disse que é supresa.

- ta, ta

- hei vem comigo

- aonde?

- na casinha – diz liana

- ah sim ta, mais depois vamos assistir tv? – diz shiloh voando para cima

- AFF! Você só sabe fazer isso?

- ai eu to meio cansado hoje, salvei 15 pessoas de afogamento e 5 de assalto

- nossa você trabalhou pra burro hoje.

- cachorro ¬¬'

- tanto faz, agora vem.

**Na churrasqueira...**

- inuyasha não quero apresar nada, mais eu acho que você deveria se aproximar mais dela! – diz souta

- hum... será? – pergunta inuyasha

- mais é claro, deixe ela confiar em você, conte sua historia a ela, e assim ela contara a dela a você.

- é pode ser, talvez amanha, hoje ela ta cansada.

Liana e shiloh descem da casinha e vão para dentro e assim os dois vão para o quarto e vão dormi pois queriam acordam cedo no outro dia para dar uma volta na praia.

Continua....


	24. A formiga brilhante

**No outro dia...**

Liana acorda e vai logo chamar o shiloh, os dois descem tomam um rápido café da manha e vão logo para a praia para o tal passeio matinal.

- nossa o sol ta mais quente hoje – diz shiloh

- é sim, vamos andar mais pela as sombras – diz liana indo para baixo de uma arvore

- é sim... e agora eu não vou nesse sol, quase nem tem mais arvore nas calçadas? – diz shiloh olhando as calçadas.

- já sei, que tal se a gente passa-se por essa floresta aqui eu conheço bem o caminho, dá direto na praia, e ai?

- certo, pelo menos tem sombra, vamos.

Então os dois decidem passar pela tal floresta, por mais que tivesse um sol forte naquele dia, às sombras daquelas arvores deixava o lugar meio escuro.

- nossa liana esse lugar está me dando calafrios!

- hum... não vai me dizer que você esta com medo? – diz ela divertida

- claro que não

- rsrsrs hum... hei o que é aquilo ali?

- deixe-me ver – diz shiloh voando para perto.

Shiloh chega bem pertinho e quando vai ver era uma formiga brilhante.

- nada só uma formiga hum... ela esta brilhando?

Mais de repente aquela pequena formiga começa a se transforma em um enorme monstro.

- SHILOH CUIDADO – grita liana

- ahhhhh, que bicho mais...

- grande? – sugere liana

- não, feio – corrige shiloh.

- hum... sai daí logo

- não, eu não posso deixa-lo, ele pode machucar pessoas – diz shiloh com a intenção de querer proteger as pessoas

Shiloh então começa a usar seus golpes, quando a formiga se distraiu por um segundo shiloh deu-lhe uma bofetada na cara fazendo-o voar longe, então shiloh usa sua visão de raio quente e acaba com o bicho.

- shiloh você ta bem? – pergunta liana toda preocupada

- sim claro mas... hum... liana olhe ali, o que é aquilo? – diz shiloh apontando para um pontinho brilhante.

- hum... shiloh é igualzinho aquele fragmento que tinha aquela vez na praia, lembra? – diz liana pegando-o na mão

- claro lembrei, guarda isso, vamos dar a nossa volta e depois vamos para casa!

- certo vamos!

Assim eles saem dali, vão dar a tal volta, mais sempre com uma sensação de estarem sendo vigiado, depois do passeio eles vão para casa, vão para a sala e lá conversam sobre o ocorrido.

**Na casa... na sala...**

Os dois sentam-se, e começam a conversa sobre o ocorrido na floresta, daishin que estava lá em cima pode ouvir sua prima chegar, e foi espiar os dois, kagome estava na cozinha com sua mãe conversando, o bisavô de liana estava roncando no quarto, souta estava lendo jornal na churrasqueira, e o inuyasha ali na sala mesmo assistindo tv (como sempre é claro ¬¬').

- então porque será que ta aparecendo tanto disso? – diz liana mostrando o fragmento

- não sei, mas tome cuidado isso deve ter algum mistério – finaliza shiloh.

- _"hum... o que será deu nele"_ - pensa liana olhando para inuyasha.

- _"que cara mais estranho"_ – pensa shiloh olhando também para inuyasha

- _"maldição, porque eles tanto me olha"_ – pensa inuyasha

- ah shiloh eu já volto – liana então olha para cima – daishin pode sir de seu esconderijo eu sei que você já está nos espionado, desde de que a gente chegou – diz ela saindo dali.

**Lá em cima...**

- _"o que? como ela sabe que eu estou aqui?"_ – daishin se perguntava mentalmente

Depois dessa conversinha liana vai para seu quarto e continua a ler seu livro, e shiloh retorna a praia, e assim aquela manha foi passando até chegar a hora do almoço.

**Meio dia...**

Todos estavam almoçando, num perfeito silencio até que...

- eu já vou indo – diz liana se levantando

- aonde tu vai? – pergunta shiloh

- na praia

- hum... te vejo lá ;)

- claro, tchau.

Mas na verdade liana ia se encontrar com cody para falar com ele sobre os planos contra 'kiro'.


	25. Zack, O irmão de Cody

**Na casa...**

Shiloh estava sentado no sofá pensando em polly quando de repente...

- vira-lata não era para você ta trabalhando? – pergunta aquele ser

- a buyo, quanto tempo não te vejo! – responde shiloh

- ahhh eu estava passeando por ai – responde buyo

Então os dois ficaram ali conversando.

**Na praia...**

Liana estava andando pela calçada até chegar num quiosque (sabe, aquelas mesas que tem na praia). Onde foi marcado com cody, ela chegou meio cedo então sentou-se na mesa e ficou a esperar.

Não demorou muito e cody também chegou acompanhado de alguém.

- liana já chegou – diz cody se colocando a sua frente.

- ah sim – responde ela com um sorriso

Mas ela ficou pasma a ver aquele menino junto dele, era o mesmo menino que ela tinha visto depois que salvou cody daqueles guris.

- ah... esse aqui é meu irmão – diz cody apontando para o outro menino.

- prazer meu chamo zack – diz ele

Zack era igualzinho a cody, dããã eles são gêmeos. Bem mas zack é mais gordinho que cody e adora se meter em confusões.

- ah... o prazer é todo meu, eu me chamo liana. – diz ela

- bem agora que estão todos apresentados, podemos falar sobre o plano. – diz cody

- claro, eu já tenho em mãos – diz liana :)

**Na casa...**

Continuando a conversa entre shiloh e buyo...

- então você esteve passeando pela vizinhança toda hahahaha – diz shiloh rindo

- sim, tenho tantas gatinhas atrás de mim agora – diz buyo se mostrando.

- milagre!

- milagre do que?

- ainda ninguém me pediu socorro

- vai ver ninguém ké te vê hahahaha

- grrr

- calma shilinho

- você sabe que eu odeio que me chame assim... grrr

-ta, bem eu já vou, sabe tenho mil gatinhas para visitar!

- é vai, vai... oooo buyo?

- sim

- você sabe quem é o pai da liana?

- não... e por acaso você sabe?

- mais é claro.

- e quem é? – pergunta buyo todo curioso

- ele – shiloh então olha para inuyasha que tava deitadão no sofá .

- esse ai! – diz buyo

- aham... ah droga ta me chamando, tenho que ir tchau... até mais tarde! – diz shiloh

- tchau, até mais

Assim shiloh sai voando pela janela...


	26. Descobrindo coisas

**Voltando a praia...**

Liana, zack e cody. Estavam sentados no quiosque falando sobre o tal plano...

- é perfeito liana – diz cody admirado

- obrigada – sorri ela

- agora precisamos coloca-lo em pratica, certo... mas quando? – pergunta zack

- semana que vem, é perfeito – diz liana

- claro, assim teremos mais tempo para planejar algo mais – diz cody.

Assim depois de conversarem muito eles se despedem.

- então até a próxima – diz zack

- claro, qualquer coisa me liga! – diz liana

- claro, então tchau – diz cody

- tchau – responde ela

Assim cada um toma seu rumo...

Liana ia andando quando se encontra com...

- oi ana – diz liana

- oi liana – diz ana

- aqui a foto que eu te prometi – diz liana entregando a foto.

- nossa que lindo, ah... pegue é a mais bela dela – diz ana também entregando

- é bela mesmo, olha eu tenho que ir agora mas a gente pode se encontra depois... o que você acha? – sugere liana

- claro, eu também tenho que ir, te ligo mais tarde... tchau – se despede ana

- tchau – diz liana

Liana retoma seu rumo mas é surpreendida por shiloh.

- shiloh – diz liana

- liana – diz shiloh

- veja sua supresa – diz ela mostrando a foto

- não... como você tem isso? – pergunta shiloh boquiaberto

- a ana me deu em troca...

- em troca do que?

- de sua foto ^_^

O.o

- olha qual tu escolheu

- aquela que você gosta

- hum... ótimo, sua mã...

- hum...

- a kagome está te chamando :P

- ah... ta estou indo até mais tarde

- até... "ai quase que eu falo... tenho que cuidar o que eu digo" – pensa shiloh enquanto voava

**voltando a casa**

Liana chega a casa e logo vai para a cozinha onde kagome e sua vó estavam, elas estavam conversando sobre um assunto a respeito de liana, liana chega e fica parada na porta e escuta algo até ser surpreendida por alguém.

**Na cozinha...**

- mas quando você vai contar tudo a liana? – pergunta a mãe de kagome

- ai... eu ainda não sei... não sei se ela está preparada pra isso – responde kagome

- antes do aniversario dela eu aconselho!

- vou falar com o inu...

Nessa hora liana leva um baita de um susto, mas não pode gritar já que a pessoa que.

Assustou ela, tapou a boca dela com a mão.

- sabia que é feio escutar as conversa dos outros escondida atrás da porta – disse aquele ser perto do ouvido dela e ainda segurando- a

Ela se virou e levou um susto quando viu quem tinha lhe pego por trás.

- inu...yasha – diz ela

- o que pensa que está fazendo, é feio ouvir atrás da porta.

- eu... ah eu estava... eu ia entrar mas ai eu parei quando eu ouvi meu nome – diz ela tentando escapar dali.

- uhum sei... – fingindo que acredita

- bem eu vou entra se não se importa – diz ela virando a maçaneta

- a vontade – diz ele dando passagem

Na mesma hora que ela entra kagome já muda de assunto, falando sobre outra coisa.

- que bom que você chegou – diz kagome

- eu já vou – diz a mãe de kagome

- o que você queria com migo? – pergunta liana

- ah... o que você acha de dar uma volta a noite com migo e com o inuyasha!

- pode ser – responde ela

Liana vai para seu quarto, kagome senta ali mesmo na mesa e de repente inuyasha entra.

- ela aceitou neh? – pergunta inuyasha

- sim... inuyasha quando vamos contar a ela?

- eu não sei kagome... eu não sei...

Então kagome vai tomar um banho para ficar já pronta para noite, inuyasha vai até o jardim de trás para tomar um ar.

- liana, liana, liana... é hoje... – diz ele decidido.

**Continua...**


	27. Dashin descobre a verdade

Liana estava em seu quarto lendo seu livro sobre o corcel negro que estava quase terminando, mais muito pensativa sobre o que ouviu horas atrás.

"_-[i] mas quando você vai contar tudo a liana? – pergunta a mãe de kagome_

_- ai... eu ainda não sei... não sei se ela está preparada pra isso – responde kagome_

_- antes do aniversario dela eu aconselho!_

_- vou falar com o inu...[/i]_ "

Ela não havia conseguido ouvir tudo, mais foi o suficiente para saber que algo eles escondiam dela, mas o que...

- mas o que? – se perguntava liana – o que eles esconde?

[b]**Na Praia[/b]**

Shiloh estava voando pelo céu azul e iluminado pelo sol, foi até a sua pedra de sempre e ficou lá sentado pensando.

_- "eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas quando as férias acabarem nós voltaremos para tóquio e eu talvez nunca mais veja a polly"_ - pensa shiloh

Shiloh então resolveu dar mais uma volta para ver se estava tudo ok.

[b]**Na vizinhança da rua**[/b]

Buyo estava aproveitando a vizinhança toda, todas gatas dali ele já tinha conhecido, era muito famoso, e claro que tinha alguns rivais gatos mais ele sempre ganhava.

Ele também pensava no dia de voltar para casa... mas num jeito diferente

"_- ai, ai quando eu for para casa terei de aturar aquelas gatas chatas do meu bairro..."_

E assim ele continuou seu caminho.

[b]**Voltando a casa**[/b]

Naquela mesma tarde souta e erii voltam para tóquio e deixam daishin, pois as aulas ainda não havia começado e ele também queria ficar mais um pouco.

Depois que souta e erii foram embora chagou uma vizinha para tomar um chá com a mãe de kagome, liana foi tomar banho e se arrumar para o tal passeio.

Assim que liana terminou de se arrumar foi falar com shiloh

- eu já volto... ta – diz liana

- aonde tu vai? – pergunta shiloh

- ah... vou dar um passeio com a kagome e o inuyasha

- hum... ta, então até mais tarde

Já era de tardezinha pelas 19:30 e assim os três saíram para dar a tal volta.

- onde você quer ir? – perguntou kagome

- tanto faz – respondeu liana

- tudo bem, então vamos dar uma volta na praia ai a gente para comer algo

- feito ;)

Na praia...

Estavam passeando pela arreia da praia, o mar estava até que calmo aquela noite o vento era apenas uma brisa calma e ao mesmo tempo suave. Eles estavam num passo lento. O lugar calmo quando de repente algo aparece bem na frente de liana.

- ahhh – se assusta ela

- calma sou eu – diz shiloh

- shiloh o que faz aqui? – pergunta ela

- é que... – ele não estava com uma cara muito boa – a sua vó

- o que tem ela? – pergunta liana assustada

- calma ela só passou mal – falou shiloh

Dizendo isso liana sumiu de sua frente, ela foi correndo para casa mas no caminho.

- buyo o que faz aqui, tão longe da casa – diz ela pegando-o no colo – vem vamos eu ti levo.

E continuou a correr até chegar em casa.

Voltando a praia...

- shiloh ela está bem? – pergunta kagome

- sim, o medico já foi lá – diz ele se virando para os dois – me desculpe

- tudo bem, hoje não era o único dia, amanha quem sabe.

- vamos então – diz inuyasha.

Na casa...

Liana entra e vai direto para o quarto de sua vó quando chegou lá ela estava deitada na cama com daishin ao seu lado sentando.

- vovó você esta bem? – pergunta liana chegando mais perto

- sim querida só foi um susto não se preocupe – diz sua vó

Kagome, inuyasha e shiloh chegaram a casa também e já se dirigiram para o quarto.

- mamãe você esta bem? – pergunta kagome

- sim minha filha não se preocupe – diz sua mãe

- ai que bom, mas o que ouve?

- eu tive uma pequena tontura

- hum... e o que o medico disse?

- pra mim descansar um pouco e não me esforça muito

- você não vai sair daí até ficar boa de novo – diz liana

- vai cuidar de mim? – pergunta sua vó

- sim – responde liana sorrindo

- eu vou dormi – diz daishin bocejando

- vai querido pode ir – diz sua vó

- boa noite para todos – diz ele

- boa noite – responde todos ali

- liana vamos – diz shiloh

- ah... tudo bem, boa noite vovó -diz liana abraçando-a

- boa noite minha fofinha

Assim os dois vão para o quarto, deixando ali apenas inuyasha, kagome e sua mãe, eles começam a conversa.

- então não deu né – diz a mãe de kagome

- não. Mas tudo bem quem sabe amanha – diz kagome

- é, o importante é que ela saiba que é filha de vocês

- é – concorda inuyasha

Atrás da porta...

- "a liana é filha deles, e ela não sabe... ta ai minha vingança" – pensa daishin, e depois vai para seu quarto sem fazer barulho.

- mamãe nós vamos dormi já – diz kagome

- tudo bem boa noite

- boa noite.

Todos daquela casa então vão dormi... mas no outro dia...

Continua...


	28. Liana descobre tudo

No outro dia daishin não parava de pensar.

- _"é hoje... hehe a minha vingança vai ser linda, mais é claro que eu tenho que bolar um plano"_.

Ele estava sentado na sala assistindo uns desenhos que estava passando na tv.

- daishin terminou? – perguntou kagome

- sim – responde ele voltando ao normal

Aquele dia passou rápido e já era a hora do jantar...

- o jantar está pronto – diz kagome

- beleza até que enfim – diz daishin

Todos se sentaram a mesa e está tudo num silêncio até que daishin quebra o gelo.

- shiloh teve muito trabalho hoje? – pergunta daishin

- _"o que? O.O esse pivete está falando comigo"_ sim

- hum... ah você sabe algo sobre os pais de liana?

- não – respondeu shiloh seco

- liana... *minuto de silêncio* você conhece seus pais?

- não – responde liana estranhando a pergunta

- hum... é pois bem eu conheço e muito bem – diz ele olhando para inuyasha e kagome

Liana olha para onde os olhos de daishin olhavam não entendendo mais nada daishin apenas pega um mini gravador. Que ele tinha ganhado junto do seu conjunto de espião de natal de seu pai.

Com aquele mini gravador na mão puderam ouvir claramente a conversa de ontem à noite.

_- então não deu né – diz a mãe de kagome _

_- não. Mas tudo bem quem sabe amanha – diz kagome_

_- é, o importante é que ela saiba que é filha de vocês _

_- é – concorda inuyasha_

Após ouvirem kagome tentou falar mais foi cortada por liana.

- chega. Quando vocês iam falar quando – diz liana saindo da mesa – perdi a fome

- liana, por favor, me deixa explicar – tentava falar kagome.

- EXPLICAR O QUE?... ESTOU FARTA DE MENTIRAS OUVIU FARTA – liana vai saindo dali com raiva

- liana por... Interrompido – shiloh tentou falar

- NÃO ME SIGA OUVIU – grita ela saindo dali

- liana – shiloh sussurra tristemente

- isso – festeja daishin feliz da vida

- você... – shiloh diz raivoso – me paga

E assim parte pra cima do menino o pega pela camisa e leva para o quarto e tranca por fora.

- me deixa sair daqui – batia na porta daishin

- vai ficar ai, até tudo se resolver – diz shiloh.

- kuso

Shiloh vai lá pra baixo.

- hehe pelo menos minha vingança foi feita... Pera ai essa vingança foi muito podre, droga perdi tempo, deixa pra lá.

**Lá em baixo...**

Kagome não parava de chora. A mãe de kagome tentava consolar sua filha. Inuyasha estava sentado ainda parado que nem uma estatua. E shiloh tinha acabado de descer lá de cima.

- e agora? Como vai ser? – pergunta shiloh

- eu devia ter contado desde o começo... Mais não, eu fui uma burra – diz kagome chorando.

- temos que achar um jeito de resolver isso – diz a mãe de kagome

- deixa ela esfria a cabeça primeiro – diz shiloh

*minuto de silêncio*

- não vai dizer nada não? – pergunta shiloh para inuyasha

- quer salada? – pergunta inuyasha

- O QUE?

- o que você quer que eu faça? – pergunta inuyasha

- eu não sei, eu não sei.

**Praia...**

Liana estava caminhando na praia... Mais uma vez e sempre por causa disso. Ou de brigas ou de descobri algo. Ela estava um pouco mais calma, não estava mais braba só triste. Queria saber o porquê deles não ter contado antes, mais não tinha cara para pergunta. Depois de antes ela não sabia se kagome lhe perdoaria. Sentou-se numa pedra e ficou olhando o mar que se balançava calmamente, ficou um pouco ali e resolver voltar para casa. E estava certa de uma coisa assim que chegasse em casa procuraria kagome, se desculparia por antes e depois perguntaria o porque de não ter falado antes.

E seria isso que ela faria e estava certa disso.

**Continua...**

Gente mais um capitulo aew...

O próximo já estou em andamento... quero que o próximo seje bem

Materno... shuahsusau

Até a próxima...

Deixem seus reviews

bjuss


	29. Se Acertando

Liana chegou em casa e abriu a porta devagar e notou que estava tudo num perfeito silêncio, fechou a porta e foi andando pela cozinha, mas notou uma luz na churrasqueira e foi andando até lá... Quando chegou lá viu que era kagome que estava ali sentada numa cadeira olhando o céu que estava estrelado...

Ela foi chegando devagar...

- err... é... será que... eu poderia conversa com você? – pergunta liana

Kagome olha para trás com os olhos lacrimejando.

- claro... vem aqui

Ela foi até lá e se sentou do lado dela

- eu queria... pedir desculpas por antes – diz liana

- tudo bem... a culpa também é um pouco minha – diz kagome

- será que... você poderia mim contar essa historia direito

- claro... é um direito seu saber... por onde podemos começar

- porque mi deu para a vovó? – pergunta liana triste

- bem... – kagome respirou fundo – a era onde eu e o inuyasha vivemos é bem diferente daqui, na era feudal tem yokais demônios e pessoas com maldade no coração, já na era atual tem apenas pessoas de mau caráter... o que eu to querendo dizer é que tem um yokai que queria te seqüestrar para o próprio poder dele então eu fiquei com medo... e seu pai não estava lá para protege-nos

- aonde ele estava? – pergunta a menina

- ele tinha que ir a casa do pai dele, eles foram para um batalha. E quando ele foi ele não sabia que eu estava grávida de você... eu fiquei com medo de contar mais eu não sei porque, na verdade nuca soube.

- porque nunca me visitou?

- tive medo, pois de uns tempos para cá ouve muitas ameaças.

- está explicado agora

- olha me desculpa por tanto tempo... eu... interrompida

- tudo bem, já está tudo esclarecido. – diz a menina dando um pequeno sorriso

- obrigada – diz kagome também sorrindo

Então a menina pegou e abraçou sua mãe, ela também retribuiu o abraço.

- mamãe...

- minha pequenina

As duas ficaram ali se abraçando...

- onde ele está? – pergunta liana

- quem?

- ah... o papai

- eu não sei... eu acho que... você pode sentir o cheiro dele

- hã como?

- esqueci de ter dizer mais uma coisa

- e o que seria?

- está vendo essa coleira no seu pulso?

- sim – responde a menina olhando a coleira

- tire-a

- mas a vovó sempre me disse que não era para tirar

- eu pedi pra ela falar isso... mas agora tu pode tirar

Liana então foi tirando a coleira devagar e de repente seus cabelos começaram ficar num tom prateado sua unhas se transformaram em garras, seus olhos de roxo ficaram dourados, nos dentes nasceram caninos e duas orelhinhas kawaii.

- igualzinha – diz kagome

- igual a o que? – pergunta menina confusa

Kagome então pegou em sua mão e a puxou até o espelho mais próximo, no banheiro da churrasqueira.

Quando ela se olhou no espelho ficou paralisada, será que era ela mesma.

- sou eu – diz ela se olhando

- é sim, você puxou muito a família de sue pai – diz kagome

- nossa... eu vou procura-lo

- ta bom mais tome cuidado – diz kagome

- sempre – diz ela abraçando sua mãe.

Liana então foi até o portão e se concentro, sentiu o cheiro dele a quilômetros, então foi seguindo esse cheiro até chegar...

Na Praia...

Ele estava sentado em uma pedra próximo ao mar, as ondas que estava calma batiam na pedra e subia pequenas gotas de água.

Ela foi se aproximando devagar.

- me achou – diz ele ainda virado de costas para ela

- sim – responde a menina

Então ele se virou e viu ela em sua forma original

- deve ter um espelho na minha frente

- engraçadinho – diz ela se aproximando dele e sentando ao seu lado

- então... – começa ele

- a kago... a mamãe me contou tudo

- que bom... ela dever te falando que eu não sabia porque... interrompido

- estava em uma batalha – completa ela

- sim

- hum... seu pai é meu vó

- é

- nossa conheci ele antes que você

- sacanagem né, ele sempre é antes que eu... então me perdoa

- do que?

- de tudo que eu disse pra você

- eu já te perdoei se você não se lembra

- eu sei mais... – ele olha para baixo

- ta mais com uma condição

- que condição – pergunta ele olhando para ela

- é que sabe teve um homem que disse que era para eu pedir para o meu pai me ensina a cuidar das coisas direito – diz liana quase rindo da cara que ele fez

- ta, quando quer começar as aulas.

- quando você quiser

Então ele a puxou e a abraçou bem forte.

- eu quero sobreviver para as minhas aulas sabia – diz ela num gesto de brincalhona

Ele afrouxo um pouco, e ai ela apertou ele.

- e eu quero para dar as minhas aulas – diz ele rindo

Eles se soltaram e continuaram a ver o mar.

- então vamos voltar – diz inuyasha

- sim, agora eu to com sono e fome – diz liana.

- fome... se tu fizer um lamén pra mim eu te acompanho

- feito – e assim os dois vão correndo para casa.

Na casa...

Não tinha mais ninguém, nem mesmo a kagome. Eles entraram de fininho e foram direto para a cozinha. Liana começou a fazer os laméns.

Quando ficou pronto eles foram comer, e depois disso foram dormi.

Continua...

Ta não ficou aquela coisa... mais esclareceu algumas duvidas...

Agora no próximo capitulo vai ter inicio da vingança de liana e cody contra kiro. Depois tem o aniversario de liana. E ai a volta para tóquio, daí começaremos a rever o que ouve com o pessoal da era feudal, nesses tempos... depois disso liana vai morar na era feudal também e se enturma mais na família...

E ai acaba a primeira temporada...

E se vocês quiserem eu começarei a segunda temporada...

Até próxima...

Bjuss


	30. A Vingança de Liana e Cody contra Kiro

~*~ Na Praia... ~*~

Liana acordou cedo aquele dia e já foi para a praia onde se encontrou com cody, esse era o dia tão esperado por eles... o dia da vingança...

- onde está seu irmão? – pergunta liana

- no shopping ele está fazendo os últimos preparativos – diz cody

Eles então pegaram um táxi e foram para o shopping também.

Enquanto estavam no táxi cody foi relendo o plano que seria assim...

O plano seria o seguinte...

¹ eles dariam um jeito de levar o kiro até lá (nesse caso seria o shopping)

² depois provocaria ele para que o seguisse até o local

³ e ele ia ver que todo mundo tem medo de algo

- você sabe que tivemos que fazer assim por que se colocássemos ele dentro daquela banheira junto com tubarões como o zack sugeriu ele tava ferrado – diz cody

- é, mas pelo menos dormi tão cedo em paz de novo ele não vai conseguir – diz liana

- é – concordou cody

~*~ Na Casa ~*~

Kagome estava preparando o almoço junto de sua mãe que agora estava bem melhor.

- mamãe – chama kagome

- sim... o que foi filha?

- onde está liana?

- hum... ela saiu mais não disse aonde, disse que foi resolver um negocio e logo voltaria

- "maldito costume...¬¬' Inuyasha você é o culpado" – pensa kagome fazendo uma expressão no rosto

- filha? Ta tudo bem

- sim, claro

Como porta da cozinha estava aberta, dava para ver certinho o portão e o muro da frente.

E tinha alguém sentado em cima do muro que ouvia a conversa das duas.

- ouvindo conversa é – diz shiloh aparecendo ali e sentando ao seu lado

- sim... você sabe onde ela foi

- mais ou menos

- hum... então fale

- não sei direito o lugar mais pelo que eu sei hoje é o dia em que eles iam fazer aquela 'tal vingança'

- hum...

- "socorro" – gritou uma voz na cabeça de shiloh – tenho que ir

- pra onde?

- gente pedindo socorro – então shiloh sai voando

Enquanto Isso no Shopping...

- finalmente pensei que não viriam mais – diz zack

- não se preocupe é hoje – diz cody

- onde ele está? – pergunta liana

- ali – diz zack apontando para um fast-food

- perfeito – diz cody – bem vamos dar inicio

- legal e quem vai ser a isca? – pergunta zack

Então liana e cody se olham e depois olham para o zack

- perai vocês tão querendo dizer que... vai ser eu

Os dois apenas afirmam com a cabeça

Mais perto do fast-food...

- legal tinha que ser eu ¬¬

- olá kiro você por aqui? – pergunta zack

- primo, o que faz aqui? – pergunta kiro

- eu a mesma coisa que você hué, comendo.

- ¬¬ eu não estava comendo

- hum... é eu queria te falar uma coisa que eu descobrir sobre aquela sua amiga lia... interrompido

- inimiga – corrige kiro

- certo inimigo... não inimiga

- ta ta fala logo

- bem ela está aqui hoje no shopping

- serio aonde? – pergunta ele olhando para os lados

- aqui venha me siga – diz ele andando

- certo – diz kiro o seguindo

- "que bom nem precisou provocar ele" – pensa zack

~*~

- certo ele está indo pra lá já – diz liana

- vamos pro nosso posto – diz cody

Então os dois pegam o mesmo caminho mais com um pequeno atalho.

Chegando lá...

~*~ Área de Festa ~*~

Era um lugar grande mais pouco iluminado

- zack, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- você já vai ver

De repente as poucas luzes que restavam ali se apagaram deixando kiro no escuro.

- hahahaha você acha que eu tenho medo de escuro é? – pergunta kiro rindo

- não... mais eu sei de outra coisa que você morre de medo – diz liana no escuro

- hum... liana então você está aqui mesmo, vamos se mostre.

- calma kiro, logo logo você me verá – diz liana com a voz sumindo aos poucos

Depois disso tudo ficou num silencio e não se ouvia mais nada... até que...

De repente todas as luzes se acenderam e revelou o que tinha naquela imensa escuridão.

Kiro ao ver aquilo a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi....

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritou kiro

Do lado de fora...

- hahahaha – riam os três

- foi muito engraçado – diz cody

- é não foi à banheira com tubarões, mas até que ficou bom. – diz zack

- certo, nossa eu tenho que ir para casa – diz liana vendo a hora.

- é nós também, vamos.

Assim os três vão para suas casas...

Na frente da casa...

- rsrsrs – liana ainda continuava rindo

- do que você está rindo? – pergunta inuyasha pulando do portão e parando na frente dela

- nada de mais

- anda me conta – insiste inuyasha

- não papai você vai descobrir depois

- grrr...

Então eles vão já entrando na cozinha.

- já chegou então – diz kagome

- sim

- liana e ai como foi a 'vingança'? – pergunta shiloh chegando ali

- vingança? – pergunta kagome

- sim, rsrsrs foi muito engraçado.

- vai nós contar tudinho não é? – pergunta sua vó

- sim pode deixar

- então vamos almoçar – diz kagome

Então vão indo deixando inuyasha por ultimo

- "vingança não é engraçada" – pensa inuyasha

- ta agora pode começar a contar – diz kagome

- okay... o kiro sempre encheu o meu saco e eu nunca tinha uma arma poderosa contra ele, até quando eu conhecer o zack e o cody, eles são primo do kiro.

Então durante o mês de janeiro a gente vem se encontrando e fazendo planos mais nenhum dava bons resultados, então o jeito foi apelar pelo medo infantil.

- medo infantil? – pergunta shiloh

- sim, descobrimos que ele morre de medo de...

- escuridão? – tento shiloh

- não

- do que então?

- palhaço – diz liana

- o que de uma cara fantasiado de um monte de retalhos e de um monte de tinta na cara.

- sim rsrsrs

- eu não acredito, e o que vocês fizeram?

- sabe que a maioria dos shopping tem uma área de festa né! – afirma liana

- sim

- então, hoje era o dia do palhaço, então o cody alugou aquela área e encheu de coisas de palhaço e levamos o kiro até lá, mas só que todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Mas quando acendemos ele quase teve um treco, hahahaha ele gritou tão alto tão alto que dava pra ouvir até daqui.

- e o menino como deve estar agora? – pergunta sua vó

- não sei – responde liana

Trim trim trim trim

- hum... nossa nem sabia que esse telefone tava vivo – diz liana

- alô

_- oie liana é o cody rsrsrs _

- cody o que houve

_- LIANA COMO VOCÊ DESCOBRIU_ – grita kiro do outro lado da linha

- simples meu caro, quando iam aqueles palhaços na escola, você sumia e só aparecia no fim da aula, e nas viagens a parque de diversão você nunca ia.

_- GRR... VOCÊ ME PAGA... UM DIA..._

- ai iai até chegar esse dia... vai demorar – diz liana

_- vai demorar mesmo... hahahaha até mais liana _– diz cody

- até mais – diz ela e depois coloca o telefone novamente no gancho

- nossa aquele piá grita mesmo – diz shiloh

- é, quase fiquei surda – diz liana

- ta bom, agora vamos esquecer isso e vamos falar do que realmente interessa. – começa kagome

- e o que interessa? – pergunta liana

- seu aniversario de 10 anos

- nossa já tinha me esquecido é semana que vem – diz shiloh

- miau miau – diz buyo entrando ali

- buyo nossa você some – diz liana pegando-o no colo

- certo então eu vou comprar as coisas de que irei precisar – diz kagome se levanto da cadeira e indo para cozinha.

- o que tem de bom na tv? – pergunta liana

- jornal do meio-dia *-* - diz shiloh com os olhinhos brilhando

- claro ¬¬'

Continua...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Olá gente... tudo bem com vocês...

Não sei se ficou o que vocês esperavam... mas foi o que deu...

Como vocês podem reparar o próximo capitulo vai ser sobre o aniversario de liana...

Hehe... agradeço a todos que gastam seu tempo lendo a minha fics...

Arigato Gozaimasu!!!

Beijos...


	31. O Aniversário de Liana

O Aniversário de Liana

10:00 da manha...

Liana estava acordando mais ainda estava meio sonolenta, olhou para os lados e não viu shiloh, bem ele poderia estava salvando alguém pensou ela. Mas depois achou mais estranho ainda, pois todas as vezes ainda mais quando ela acordava tarde ela vinha e acordava.

Depois de tais pensamentos se levantou da cama e foi direto para o banheiro para lavar os olhos. E desceu achou estranho por não ter ninguém em casa, mas não deu muita bola, pegou algo para comer na geladeira e foi assistir tv... de repente shiloh chegou.

- bom dia – disse ela  
- oie, a finalmente acordou – disse shiloh.  
- é... por que não me acordou como sempre?  
- não quis incomodar!  
- você sabe que dia é hoje?  
- domingo. O ultimo dia aqui nessa bela praia. Já sinto saudades.  
- hum...  
- me desculpe mais tenho que ir.  
- ta... "ele não lembrou"

Mais tarde...

Kagome e sua avó chegaram do mercado.

- oie! – disse liana.  
- oie querida, a que horas acordou? – perguntou kagome  
- as 10:00  
- então aproveite esse é o ultimo dia inteirinho aqui – disse sua avó  
- vá da umas voltas e não volte muito tarde.  
- vocês vão fazer o que hoje? – perguntou liana com alguma esperança  
- nada eu acho... os domingos de hoje em dia estão mais chato – disse sua avó  
- é verdade, mais ta passando uma reportagem legal na tv – diz kagome  
- então vamos assistir.  
- quer vir junto? – pergunta sua mãe  
- não – responde liana

Ela então foi no jardim da frente.

- "nem elas se lembrarão" – suspira ela derrotada.  
Olhou para o portão e viu seu pai e seu bisavô vindo.

- olá papai – diz ela feliz  
Ele olhou para ela.  
- oie a que hora tu acordou? – perguntou inuyasha  
- "-.-' típico" – pensou ela – as 10:00  
- hum... ta  
- inuyasha eu tenho que te mostrar uns pergaminhos novos – disse seu bisavô  
- a claro não tem nada de importante hoje mesmo.  
Então os dois entraram para dentro. (N/A: não entraram pra fora)

- "é parece que ninguém lembrou mesmo :("  
- eu acho que vou dar uma volta – falou ela para si mesma.

Na praia...

Liana andava pela bela praia de Miami, num domingo a praia estava sempre cheia. Pesava em tudo que tinha vivido até esse dia. Nós dias que teve aqui bons outros ruins... mais o a deixava incomodada era como seus familiares tinham esquecido seu aniversario. Justo sua mãe que tanto falava nesse dia era até estranho.  
Mais não queria que seu dia fosse chato então foi escalar umas pedras gigantes que viu ali.

Voltando a casa...

- coitadinha deve ter ficado triste pensando que ninguém lembrou – disse sua Avó  
- é, então eu acho que já podemos chama-la e fazer a supresa. – diz kagome  
- ta mais cadê ela? – pergunta seu Avô de kagome.  
- como assim ,inuyasha?  
- ela não está em casa – responde ele  
- aonde será que ela foi, e se ela se perde. Eu... eu – kagome começa se preocupar  
- calma – diz shiloh chegando ali – ela está dando uma voltinha pela praia, escalando de novo aquelas pedras gigantes da praia.  
- então podemos começar – diz a Avó de liana.  
- sim...

Mais tarde...

Liana então resolveu voltar para casa, pois não queria ficar cansada para o outro dia. Quando chegou em casa estranhou pois estava tudo muito silencioso. Ela abriu a porta lentamente e quando entrou levou um susto.  
- SUPRESA – todos falaram juntos assim que acenderam a luz  
- eu não acredito – diz ela sorrindo  
- parabéns minha linda – diz kagome indo abraça-la  
- claro que é linda teve quem a puxar, o papai aqui – diz inuyasha  
- menos inuyasha. – diz kagome.  
- parabéns – diz sua avó também indo abraçá-la  
- obrigada vó  
E assim todos foram abraça-la e dar os parabéns.  
- ana que bom que venho – diz liana  
- eu não iria faltar de jeito nenhum.

- polly que pena que as férias passaram tão depressa – diz shiloh  
- é, estou voltando para casa amanha também, mas com você no meu coração.  
- eu também.

- que lindo esse colar. – diz kagome – tem quem tu ganho?  
- da vovó  
O colar era uma corrente de prata com um pingente com a letra 'L' prata também mais cheia de stras de diamante.  
- cuidado ao andar com isso por ai. – alerta sua mãe  
- eu sei.

A festa foi até tarde, teve um bolo lindo de morango. Depois dessa festa todos estavam cansados. Mas kagome e sua mãe foram as ultimas a dormi. Quando kagome terminou de lavar a louça e passar pano na casa foi na sala para desligar a tv. E viu dormindo no sofá inuyasha e liana. Foi uma pena acorda-los mais ali seria ruim para eles dormirem.  
Depois de tudo isso derrotada kagome foi dormi para o outro dia.

Continua...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

E aew pessoal... tudo bem com vocês???

É to aqui de novo... foi mal pelo capitulo pequeno mais é que eu não quis entrar muito em detalhes... e também eu estou super ansiosa para postar o capitulo 33.

A so para saberem o próximo capitulo também não vai ser muito grande.  
Capitulo 32. A volta para tóquio.  
Capitulo 33. Revendo acontecimentos na Era Feudal  
Capitulo 34. A mudança para a era feudal.  
Capitulo 35. Uma vida feliz... Por Enquanto...

Fim.

Até próxima...

;*


	32. A Volta Para Tóquio!

A Volta Para Tóquio

No Outro dia...

Todos acordaram cedo, pois tinham muitas coisas para fazer, arrumar as malas, limpar a casa e deixar tudo em ordem. Assim que acordaram já foram tomar o café da manha, e depois já foram colocar a mão na massa.

- (boceja) bom dia mãe – diz liana  
- bom dia, dormiu bem? – pergunta kagome  
- sim... é, meu ultimo dia aqui! – diz ela olhando para todos os lados.  
- dessas férias você quer dizer – diz sua vó chegando ali  
- é... quem sabe daqui a alguns anos eu volte aqui.  
- e eu voltarei junto, e lembraremos de tudo que passamos aqui alegrias... – começa shiloh – raivas – diz ele olhando inuyasha. – encrencas – diz agora olhando para daishin. Depois retorna o olhar para liana. – descobertas... e muito mais.  
- é isso ai, bem se vocês deixarem eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e depois vou dar uma voltinha na praia. – diz liana.  
- eu posso ir junto? – pergunta inuyasha.  
- pode  
- ótimo.

Na praia...

Inuyasha e liana estava andando pela arreia branquinha da praia...  
- então como vai ser agora? – pergunta liana.  
- como assim? – questiona inuyasha.  
- agora que sei toda verdade... bem, eu fiquei dividida entre 'Era Atual' e 'Era Feudal'  
- sei lá, eu ainda acho melhor conversa isso com sua mãe.  
- ta... Mais me conta mais, a minha irmã é tão chata assim como tu me disse aquele dia?  
- olha dependendo do dia ela é calma, mais tem dia que eu prefiro ficar longe – diz ele sorrindo para ela. – mas ela não tem culpa se puxou à mãe.  
- é... E o meu irmão. Conta-me mais como ele é?  
- ele é corajoso, gosta de proteger os fracos e oprimidos mais quando alguém manda ele ficar quieto daí o bicho pega.  
- nossa, será que eles vão gostar de mim? – pergunta ela olhando para o nada.  
- mas é claro... conheço outra pessoa que vai adorar.  
- é e quem? – pergunta liana curiosa.  
- sua avó, minha mãe.  
- legal, você quase não me fala dela... como ela é?  
- não sou a melhor pessoa para descreve-la, mas, ela é simplesmente maravilhosa.  
- é eu acho melhor conversa com a mamãe sobre esse caso, sabe eu tenho tanta vontade de morar lá.  
- não é pra aprontar eu espero. – diz inuyasha serio.  
- não – responde olhando pro lado.  
- que horas são já? – pergunta inuyasha olhando para o céu.  
- 10h33min – diz liana olhando pra ele.  
- quando foi que você olhou no relógio que eu não percebi?  
- aquela mulher lá disse – falou ela mostrando para uma mulher que estava a uns 20 metros deles.  
- impressionante, cada vez fico mais impressionado com você.  
- obrigada!  
- então podemos voltar? – pergunta ele  
- sim...

Voltando a casa...

~*~

Na Cozinha...

- ai mãe, parece que essa casa ta casa vez maior. – diz kagome  
- é... sorte que começamos a limpar semana passada já. – diz sua mãe  
- é... a gente vai pegar o vôo das 18h00min né.  
- e provavelmente chegaremos lá pelas 16h00min  
- é vai ser uma longa viagem... mais para ir mais rápido eu vou termina de limpar os quartos.  
- ta bom eu términos os banheiros.

- chegamos – diz liana  
- oi – diz kagome - e então como foi o passeio?  
- bom – responde inuyasha – kagome, cadê seu avô?  
- lá atrás na churrasqueira – responde ela.  
- to indo lá.  
- e eu vou limpar os banheiros – diz a mãe de kagome indo.

- e então quer conversa né. – diz kagome  
- sim...  
- então vem, podemos conversa enquanto eu limpo os quartos.  
- é...

Na parte de cima...

- então qual seria o assunto? – pergunta kagome  
- é sobre eu morar lá... na Era Feudal... – começou liana, ela estava sentada na cama.  
Kagome parou de passar pano e se sentou do lado dela.  
- você não é obrigada a morar lá – disse kagome calma.  
- não... eu quero muito morar lá... mais, é tão difícil...  
- olha vamos fazer o seguinte, você não precisa me dar a resposta agora, nem amanha... o que eu to querendo dizer é que se você quiser morar mais um tempo com sua avó, esteja a vontade. Ta bom. – diz ela massageando o cabelo da menina.  
- ta bom... – diz ela sorrindo – então agora eu vou arrumar a minha casinha.  
- ta.

Ela foi descendo a escada devagar, mas parou quando chegou perto da churrasqueira e ficou ali ouvindo a conversa...

- ...mais quanto tempo você acha que o lacre ainda vai durar? – pergunta inuyasha  
- olha é difícil dizer mais espero que bastante tempo – responde o bisavô de liana.  
- "lacre!" – pensou liana curiosa.

- ...mais temos que manter o sigilo, se alguém mais souber disso pode colocar em perigo a vida de muita gente – diz o bisavô  
- fica entre a gente – diz inuyasha – tenho que ver se a kagome precisa de algo.  
- "a droga ele ta vindo pra cá" – pensa liana aflita.  
Mais do que depressa liana corre para a cozinha e fingi fazer algo.  
Inuyasha foi passando ali e viu a menina parada em frente a geladeira com a porta aberta.

- espero que não esteje escutando a conversa de ninguém – sussurra inuyasha atrás dela.  
- não imagina – diz ela fracamente  
- rum...

Mais tarde...

~*~

Meio-Dia...

- então a que horas vamos sair daqui? – perguntou a mãe de kagome  
- quanto mais cedo melhor... hoje deve ter um congestionamento – diz kagome  
- então partiremos as 15h00min – diz o bisavô  
- pode ser – diz a vó – bem então eu ja lavando a louça para deixar em ordem.  
- mãe deixa que eu te ajudo – diz kagome.

Na sala...

- ai eu gosto tanto desse jornal – diz shiloh  
- é – responde liana fracamente.  
- sim... mas o que houve com você?  
- olha shiloh seje sincero... se eu for morar na era feudal você... vai comigo ou vai ficar na casa da vovó?  
- você me pegou de supresa... mas eu pensarei no assunto com muito carinho e cuidado, está bem?  
- sim – responde ele sorrindo.

Mais tarde...

Eles estavam quase saindo, estavam apenas trancando as janelas e as portas.

- tchau casinha... – diz liana  
- cara a ferias estão acabando – diz daishin  
- fazer o que?  
- vou sentir saudades daqui?  
- imagina se não vai – disse liana irônica.  
- aff

- vamos? – chama kagome  
- sim – responde liana.

~*~

No Aeroporto...

- é parece que chegamos cedo de mais – diz a mãe de kagome.  
- então porque a gente não aproveita e vamos olhar aquelas lojinhas – sugere kagome.  
- claro, vamos.  
- liana você vem? – chama sua avó  
- não eu vou ficar aqui mesmo – diz liana.

- nada de interresante aqui – diz shiloh dentro da gaiola  
- pra você – diz liana  
- sabe eu queria que algo acontecesse só pra eu ter um passatempo.  
- hei, você queria que algum acidente acontecesse é isso!  
- NÃO... mas é que está entedi... – ele parou no meio da frase.  
- o que foi? – perguntou liana  
- alguém está pedindo socorro... mas eu não posso sair da jaula.  
- aonde?  
- no fim do corredor...  
Antes que ele terminasse de falar liana saiu correndo 'normalmente'.

- LIANA – gritou inuyasha  
Mas ela não parou.  
- ela já volta – diz shiloh  
- onde ela foi? – pergunta daishin  
- portão A-2...  
Ele nem pode terminar e daishin ja havia ido também  
- legal me deixaram no vácuo.

Portão A-2

Quando liana chegou lá pode ver um menino de uns quatro anos ser refém de dois grandalhões, os dois estavam armados, enquanto a mãe da criança chorava aflita.  
Liana olhava de longe e pensava em algo, quando seu pai chegou ao seu lado.  
- o que houve? – pergunta inuyasha  
Ela olha para ele serio.  
- eu vou ajudar aquele menino.  
- mas, você não tem nada a vê com aquele piralho.  
- eu vou ajudar e ponto final.  
- liana... – começa inuyasha  
- eu já disse.  
- ta bom, mas, eu vou olhar daqui o seu fracasso em tentar ajudar ele.  
- você verá. – ela diz braba  
- hahahaha vai vai – diz inuyasha rindo.  
Ela já ia indo, quando para e diz:  
- ah! E quem ri por ultimo... é retardado  
Inuyasha fica serio na hora.

Andando um pouco mais para frente liana vê umas cordas que seguram toneladas de malas, e isso ficava justo sobre os bandidos. Então ela teve o plano na hora.  
- já sei... mas eu preciso falar com o menino – ela falava isso enquanto pensava – já sei é claro.  
Ela olhou para inuyasha e deu um meio sorriso.  
Ele olhou para ela com cara que não tinha entendido mais nada.

Liana foi de fininho até as amarras e esperou o momento certo.

Inuyasha que ainda olhava de longo pensou.  
- "isso vai dar merda!"

Voltando onde liana estava ela soltou um pouco os nós deixando a corda frouxa de modo que as cordas fossem se soltar sozinha. Depois que fez isso a primeira parte do plano estava concluída, ela foi perto dos bandidos e ficou de olho nas cordas.  
Não demorou nem um minuto e as cordas começaram a se soltar mais, nessa hora liana correu em direção ao menino puxou ele e saíram correndo.  
Os bandidos iam atrás mais foram impedidos por centenas de malas que caíram por cima deles.  
Assim que ouve isso os policiais chegaram ali e prenderam os bandidos e já sumiram.

Liana foi até a mãe do garoto e entregou-lhe.  
- muito obrigada menina – agradeceu a mãe do garoto.  
- não foi nada – respondeu liana.

Indo de volta para o lugar onde seu pai estava ela não parou, passou reto e de cabeça erguida. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma.  
Inuyasha ainda estava paralisado com tudo isso que tinha acontecido.

Flash Back

- ...ela é muito esperta, tem a alma e o coração forte como o seu... você ainda vai perceber – diz kagome

Fim do Flash Back

- ela estava certa, sempre esteve. – diz inuyasha.  
Mas quando ele olhou para frente percebeu que liana estava bem adiantada já. E saiu correndo atrás dela.

- foi demais – diz daishin  
- você esta me elogiando, é meu dia está muito estranho – diz liana.

Voltando ao Shiloh

- ...é tudo muito bonito mesmo... – diz kagome - ...mas cadê todo mundo?  
- já voltam – responde shiloh  
- "espero que foram aprontar" – pensa kagome

- olá mamãe – diz liana chegando ali, acompanhada de inuyasha e daishin.  
- onde foram?  
- dar uma voltinha...  
- hmm...

- está na hora, digam tchau para Miami – diz a mãe de kagome.

Na entrada do avião...

- tchau até mais – diz liana olhando pelo vidro  
- vou sentir falta – diz daishin ao seu lado.  
- vamos?  
- sim – responde ele.

- "tchau bela cidade... tchau Polly" – pensa shiloh.

Horas mais tarde...

~*~

Tóquio, Japão

- nossa pensei que não fosse mais chegar – diz kagome  
- ...a viagem foi cansativa mesmo – diz sua mãe  
- eu quase nem dormi – diz o bisavô  
- que seja – diz inuyasha  
- vovó eu estou com fome – diz daishin

- olá querida cidade. – diz liana olhando pela janela do aeroporto...

Continua...

- Olá pessoal...  
(todos os leitores com pedras na mão)  
- por favor piedade (diz ajoelhada)  
- eu já tinha esse capitulo pronto ja faz tres semanas, mas tava meio dificil de entrar no site...

Mas falando serio, esse é o capitulo 32... essa fase tem 35 capitulos... e sabado que vem eu ja vou postar o 33... então até lá....

Ah e dai... eu vou terminar 'Camp Rock' e depois 'Em Busca da reconciliação'... vlw...

;*


	33. Revendo Alguns casos na Era Feudal!

Bem a historia está boa mais eu acho que ficou muito focada em mim... Então terei o prazer de repassar tudo o que aconteceu na Era Feudal enquanto eu estive de férias... Então vamos lá...

Liana Pov's Off

**_Templo_** _(casa de Mirok)..._

- mãe cheguei - diz aiko... O filho mais velho do casal... Com 15 anos  
- oie querido... Cadê seus irmãos? – pergunta sango – e por que seu olho está roxo?  
- é por que ele levou uma bofetada de uma garota quando tentou passar a mão na bunda dela... – diz Hideki... O mais novo da família... 11 anos  
- Aiko... Hideki...  
- o que foi mãe? – pergunta aiko  
- nada meu filho a culpa não é sua você teve a quem puxar... Seu pai.  
- e ai família – diz mirok chegando ali – nossa o que aconteceu com o seu olho Aiko  
- é que ele... – começa hideki  
- você ainda pergunta... Sabe ele puxou alguém... – diz sango  
- ahhh... Foi mal – diz mirok – cadê sua irmã?  
- foi pra casa da Hime junto da Kya. – diz hideki  
- ta... Eu já volto – diz mirok  
- ta bom... Aiko vem cá que eu vou tratar do seu olho... – diz sango  
- to indo... – diz ele seguindo-a.

E fica apenas Hideki ali sozinho, sem ninguém por perto...

- hmm... Esta muito calmo aqui... Melhor eu agita um pouco esse lugar – diz Hideki saindo dali com uma cara de sapeca.

**_Casa de Sesshoumaru..._**

Sesshoumaru estava em seu escritório sentado em sua mesa, mais seus pensamentos estavam longe... Ele pensava na conversa que teve com sua filha mais nova Ayumi...

**Flash Back On**

_Ayumi estava em seu quarto sentada na janela quando seu pai entra no lugar sem bater...___

_- não sabe bater – diz ayumi fria__  
__- eu não preciso quando se é o quarto de minha filha – diz sesshoumaru serio__  
__- o que você quer? – perguntou ela olhando para ele.__  
__- conversar – diz sesshoumaru sentando-se na cama __  
__- sobre o que? – pergunta ela sem encará-lo__  
__- sobre... você__  
__- sobre mim – diz ela olhando para o chão__  
__- sim... Você está esquisita, fria... Não sei o que ouve com você, mais quero que pare com isso já.__  
__- não sabe o que ouve comigo... Ah você sabe muito bem... _**_SABE SIM..._**_ – grita ayumi na ultima frase__  
_**_- não aumente o tom de voz comigo, eu sou o seu pai_**_ – diz sesshoumaru brabo. __  
__- qual a diferença... – diz ayumi seria__  
__- diferença é... Você está de castigo até a segunda ordem – diz sesshoumaru saindo dali.__  
__"Não faz diferença" – pensa ayumi_

**Flash Back Off**

- que coisa eu só queria entendê-la mais... Ela não me deixou escolhas – diz sesshoumaru pra si. – se eu não consegui muda-la... Ninguém mais conseguira

~*~

**Cabana da Kaede...**

- kaede você viu a minha irmã  
- ah olá Heikou... A Kya está lá no campo de ervas junto de Hime e Megumi.  
- obrigado estou indo lá.

**_No campo de ervas..._**

- ...talvez ele esteja certo mais eu não sei – diz Megumi  
- é verdade... Mas vamos mudar de assunto né – diz Hime  
- sim... Então falaremos do que? – pergunta Kya  
- sei lá... – diz Megumi – Ah quando volta sua mãe Hime  
- eu não sei direito... Mais espero que não demore muito

- Kya... – chama Heikou  
- mano – diz ela  
- mamãe me mando para busca-la  
- ta bom... Meninas eu já vou indo – diz Kya – até a noite  
- até – diz Megumi e Hime juntas.

- o que vai ter a noite mesmo? – pergunta Megumi  
- é véspera de natal já... A ceia hoje na casa do meu Avô – diz Hime  
- ah é mesmo...

- Hime!  
- o que foi Seiji  
- vem vamos entrar... Daqui a pouco temos que ir para a casa do vô  
- ta bom... Eu já vou indo até mais  
- até... – diz Megumi

Megumi ia andando sozinha para a direção de sua casa quando é surpreendida por alguém...

- MEGUMI – grita alguém pulando na sua frente.  
- ai que susto Shippou – diz megumi com a mão no coração  
- desculpe... Hei está indo para casa.  
- sim  
- eu te acompanho  
- obrigada...

**_No Templo..._**

- hideki... Mas o que é isso? – pergunta sango braba  
- é tinta hué – diz ele  
- eu sei... Mais por que você pintou a metade da sala assim... Tão esquisito  
- sango... Deixa comigo – diz miroku – hideki você ficou maluco menino por que fez isso?  
- não sei pai... Acho que foi força de habito  
- habito? – diz miroku

- é ai pessoal... – diz shippou entrando ali acompanho de megumi  
- o que houve aqui? – pergunta megumi  
- foi ele! – diz aiko  
- o que houve com o seu olho?  
- uma garota deu um tabefe quando ele tentou passar a mãe na bunda dela.  
- hideki – diz aiko  
- que foi?

- ele fez isso sozinho? – pergunta shippou  
- sim... – diz mirok derrotado  
- deixa pra lá, temos que apurar senão chegaremos atrasados para a ceia. – diz sango  
- vamos então – diz miroku  
- eu vou junto com você então – diz shippou  
- claro... – diz sango.

~*~

**_Mais tarde... No Castelo de Inutaisho..._**

Estavam todos ali presentes na sala conversando... Enquanto os adolescentes e as crianças estava lá foram no jardim...

**_No Jardim..._**

_**Nuns bancos...**_  
- ...Mais ele fez tudo isso sozinho mesmo? – Pergunta Hime  
- sim – responde megumi – eu não sei mais o que fazer com esse piralho  
- rsrsrs deixa criança é assim mesmo – diz kya  
- criança isso ali é uma peste – diz megumi

_**Perto da entrada do local...**_  
- ...Ela tava no papo, eu sei que tava – diz aiko  
- você não tem mais jeito mesmo cara – heikou  
- caso perdido já – seiji  
- então quando seu pai volta? – pergunta aiko  
- não sei... Mais já faz tempo que eles foram – diz seiji

**_No fundo do lugar, perto de umas arvores..._**  
- vai ayumi não fica com essa cara de trouxa... – pedia hideki  
- me deixa em paz! – ayumi  
- como quiser – diz ele saindo dali

**_Na sala..._**

- ...Mas inuyasha vai demorar muito ainda para retorna? – pergunta Izayoi  
- não se informa-la – diz sango  
- mas eles já estão fora faz tempo! – diz rin

- a ultima vez que falei com eles, foi na cabana da kaede eu acho – diz miroku.  
- eu já faço tempo que não falo com ele... – diz inutaisho – e você Sesshoumaru?  
- desde o natal passado  
- nossa – diz miroku impressionado.

**_No jardim... Onde se encontrava Hideki..._**

Hideki foi andando pelo local e encontrou uma pequena casinha onde tinha muitas ferramentas...  
- uau... – diz ele pegando uma tesoura grande na mão – eu preciso usar isso... Mas aonde?  
Hideki pensou e pensou até que viu um arbusto enorme cortado meio arredondado...  
- já sei! – diz ele

**_Voltando a sala..._**

- é pode chama-los – diz Izayoi  
- eu vou – diz rin

~*~

_**Na sala de jantar...**_

Todos estavam sentados a mesa... Inutaisho se levantou...

- em primeiro lugar quero agradecer a todos por virem e...

- você viu a minha obra de arte lá fora? – perguntou hideki a ayume

- acho que não...

- e a todos um feliz natal. – termina inutaisho – podemos começar a ceia.

- finalmente já estava morrendo da fome – diz hideki  
- hideki cadê seus modos! – diz miroku  
- não sei... acho que fugiu...

Aquela estava sendo uma noite agradável... Depois do delicioso jantar, provaram a sobremesa que Izayoi havia preparado... Ficaram até tarde conversando, então Inutaisho convidou todos para dormi no castelo já que era perigoso irem embora a essa hora...

No outro dia todos acordaram bem dispostos e tomaram o café da manha e a metade tinha ido embora de manha e o resto foi a tarde, deixando apenas Inutaisho e Izayoi...

- foi uma ceia agradável você não acha? – disse inutaisho  
- sim foi... Pena que inuyasha não estava presente – diz izayoi  
- é...

**_Um mês depois..._**

Inutaisho estava em seu escritório analisando uns papeis... quando ouviu um pássaro parando em sua janela... a ave era de cor negra mas seus olhos eram vermelho sangue...  
E carregava uma carta no pico... Inutaisho foi até a ave pegou a carta, e a ave saiu voando...

Inutaisho pegou aquela carta direito e viu que estava sem remetente então decidiu abrir... assim que abriu leu o que estava escrito e levou um susto...

- não pode ser... Ele não pode estar vivo... Ainda? – diz inutaisho com cara de pânico.

**_Continua..._**

Liana Pov's On

Ah! Ficaram curiosos né... Engraçado eu também sinceramente não sei o que conta na carta que meu Avô recebeu... Mas vamos descobrir quem sabe no próximo capitulo...

Ah! Gente não fique pensando que é só isso da Era Feudal... Mais foi só para vocês terem ideia do que está acontecendo lá, okay... Vejo você no próximo capitulo então?  
Então até lá...

Fui!

Liana Pov's Off


	34. A Mudança para a Era Feudal!

_**Tóquio... **_

_**Templo Higurashi...**_

Estavam todos na sala de estar assistindo TV e conversando...

- ...mas talvez dê certo você não acha? – diz kagome

- claro... – concorda sua mãe

- eu já vou me retirando... – diz o Bisavô – liana preciso falar com você!

- ta bom – responde ela.

_"O que será que ele quer com ela"_ – pensa shiloh que estava meio distante dali.

~*~

_**Na parte de fora da casa... No pátio...**_

- bisa... Bisavô? – chama liana

- estou aqui... – diz ele aparecendo atrás dela.

- hmm... Então o que você queria?

- venha...

- hmm... Ta...

Chegando perto do poço do templo ele para e olha para a menina...

- liana... Você já se decidiu – começa ele

- me decidir...

- é se você quer ficar aqui na Era Atual ou se vai para a Era Feudal!

- ai! É tão difícil... Eu não sei o que escolher sinceramente eu não sei...

- tudo bem... Mas ainda eu preciso fazer uma coisinha em você...

- que coisinha? – pergunta liana seria

- um selo...

- selo?

- sim... Venha – chama ele

E os dois vão em direção ao Santuário... Chegando lá ele entra sozinho e busca um medalhão...

- pronto é só isso... Agora erga a camisa na altura da barriga...

_**Perto dali... Em cima da Arvore Sagrada...**_

_"Então você não desistiu da ideia, não é"_ – pensa inuyasha assistindo toda a cena...

_**Voltando a liana...**_

- calma... Vai doer só um pouco... – dizendo isso ele pressiona o medalhão contra a barriga dela e começa a fazer umas rezas em japonês...

_"Ai! Eu não sei pra que serve isso... mas ta começando a doer..."_ – pensa liana.

- Ai!... Eu não vou agüentar mais... **AHHHHHHHHHHH** – grita a menina...

Seu bisavô continuava a reza... Aquele medalhão estava cada vez mais vermelho e já ardia feito fogo... Quando ele terminou a reza, por ela ser apenas uma criança acaba desmaiando...

- pronto... Mais é claro que isso é para ser feito quando você tivesse 15 anos...

~*~

_**Mais tarde...**_

Liana estava em seu quarto... Começou a acorda mais não reconhecia o local... Então se levantou rapidamente e pode ver seu cachorro Shiloh sentado ali do lado da porta...

- acordou finalmente – diz shiloh

- ai minha barriga

- ta feio isso – diz shiloh olhando o selo. – pra que serve isso?

- eu não sei...

- é... Ah seu inimigo ou ex sei lá... Esteve ai.

- o que ele queria – liana tenta ficar em pé mais fica meio tonta.

- sei lá eu não prestei atenção... Mais ele disse qualquer coisa sobre fogo e escola.

- ah não! Ta pegando fogo na escola... Mas a que horas ele veio aqui?

- hmm... Há 15 minutos atrás...

- beleza da tempo de ir lá... – diz liana lutando para ir em direção a porta.

- hei... Você não pode sair daqui... Esta fraca ainda...

- esquece eu tenho que ir lá... – diz ela conseguindo sair dali.

- ta bom... Mais eu irei junto.

- **FEITO**– grita ela do corredor

- eita audição boa – diz ele voando pra junto dela.

~*~

_**No caminho da escola...**_

Liana ia correndo acompanhada de seu cachorro shiloh... Quando faltava apenas uma esquina para chegar à escola eles já conseguiam enxergar a fumaça negra...

- vamos rápido – diz liana seria

- certo – responde shiloh

Chegando lá... Eles estranham por não ter ninguém ali, então mais do que depressa eles entram no lugar em busca de Kiro...

_**Voltando a casa...**_

Inuyasha estava na sala de estar assistindo TV acompanhado de Jii-chan... Kagome e sua mãe estavam na cozinha...

- será que a liana já acordou? – pergunta Jii-chan

- eu não sei... – responde inuyasha

- já – diz daishin indo à frente de inuyasha

- onde ela está então?

- ela foi para a escola... Pelo que eu ouvi está pegando fogo.

- **COMO?** – grita inuyasha ficando de pé rapidamente.

~*~

- shiloh vá pela esquerda, eu irei pela direita.

- sim... e se encontramos aqui.

- feito...

Cada havia ido para um lado... Iriam olhar por toda a escola para descobrir qual teria sido o inicio do fogo... E depois dariam um jeito de apagar...

_**Lado Esquerdo...**_

Shiloh andava calmamente mais estranhou, pois o fogo que parecia ser tão quente e vivo agora ia sumindo e o local ia ficando frio...

**- HUHUHUHU **– uma voz ria diabolicamente e de repente some assim como o fogo.

_"Ah não liana!"_ – pensa shiloh apavorado.

_**Lado Direito...**_

Liana ia andando na maior calma do mundo... Quando sente uma presença, então ela para e olha pra trás, mas não vê nada, mas quando olha pra frente leva um susto... Na sua frente aparece um garoto que aparentava ter 16 anos... Ele era alto, tinha o cabelo negro e o comprimento ia até a cintura... Seu olhar era perdido... Ele num ato rápido levanta um bastão com uma pedra safira, ele dizia umas palavras esquisitas... Liana estava paralisada... Após dizer isso ele encosta esse tal bastão na menina que antes de cai desmaiada houve seu nome ser chamado...

**- LIANA** – grita seu pai inuyasha que acaba de chegar ali.

O tal garoto some na mesma hora... Shiloh chega ali rapidamente e vê sua dona desmaiada...

- o minha filinha... Não se preocupe vai ficar tudo bem... – diz ele pegando-a no colo.

- ela vai ficar bem? – pergunta shiloh.

- vai...

- vem vamos voltar...

~*~

_**Era Feudal... Numa Caverna...**_

- fez tudo o que eu mandei... – diz um ser.

- sim... Papai – responde aquele mesmo garoto do olhar perdido.

- excelente... **HUHUHUHU**

~*~

_**Voltando a Era Atual...**_

Inuyasha estava no quarto de liana vendo a pequena dormi...

- o filha espero que você acorde logo... Pena que eu não estarei aqui no momento. – dizendo isso inuyasha sai dali.

Shiloh entre no quarto vê sua dona dormindo então decide subir na cama e deitar ao seu lado... Como ela fez consigo quando estava doente...

_**Mais Tarde...**_

**_**Liana estava num lugar muito escuro e úmido quando...**_

- _**HUHUHUHU**_**

**- AHHHHHHHHH – **grita a menina acordando no susto.

- hmm o que houve? – pergunta shiloh se espreguiçando.

- eu tive um pesadelo.

- nossa... Voltou a ter, relaxa dormi um pouco.

- shiloh eu estava dormindo até agora.

- ah é mesmo... Hehe...

Liana pegou o relógio na mão e viu...

- são 03h25min da madrugada...

_"Droga está muito cedo ainda... acho melhor eu tentar dormi de novo"_ – pensa ela.

~*~

_**No outro dia...**_

Liana acorda super disposta mais percebe algo diferente...

- onde estão meus pais? – pergunta liana chegando à cozinha

- oh querida eles voltaram para a era feudal... Estavam com saudades de seus familiares e amigos... – diz sua vó

- ah é mesmo...

Depois de seu café da manha liana vai lá fora ao jardim e se senta perto da arvore sagrada... Sem percebe seu cachorro se senta ao lado...

- pensando na vida – diz shiloh

- é...

- sabe lembra daquele dia em que você me perguntou que se você fosse para a era feudal... E você perguntou se eu ia junto ou não!

- lembro...

- então eu já me resolvi... Olha liana eu vou para onde você for... A minha resposta final é sim...

- obrigada shiloh... – diz ela abraçando-o.

~*~

_**Uma Semana Depois...**_

- tem certeza que levou tudo? – pergunta sua vó

- sim vovó não esqueci de nada... – responde liana.

- você sabe que pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser...

- eu sei... Mas não se preocupe eu virei visitar a senhora sempre... está bem...

- claro... Seja feliz

- sempre...

_**Do outro lado do poço...**_

- olá nova era... Olá nova vida! – diz liana chegando ali acompanhada de shiloh.

_**Continua... **_

Até o Ultimo capitulo...

=D


	35. Uma vida Feliz Por Enquanto!

Uma vida feliz... Por enquanto!

~*~

_**Um mês depois...**_

~*~

_**Era Atual...**_

_**No Templo Higurashi**_

A vó de liana estava na cozinha lavando a louça... quando para e olha pra fora pela janela...

- como você deve estar minha netinha? Já se passaram um mês!

_**Era Feudal...**_

**- O QUE? por acaso você ficou maluca?** – pergunta liana meio gritando.

**- A ÚNICA MALUCA AQUI É VOCÊ...** – grita Hime em resposta

- ¬¬' _"vai ver isso já é de família mesmo!"_ – pensa shippou que acompanhava toda a briga inútil das irmãs.

- vocês parem de brigar! – dizia kaede

- esquece você se lembra como a kagome e o lesado do inuyasha eram.

- quem é o lesado aqui? – pergunta inuyasha atrás de shippou

- hehe não é você é claro. – diz shippou

- hunf...

**- AHHHH KAGOME! **– grita ele correndo atrás dela.

- você duas chega! – diz inuyasha simplesmente.

Pronto fim de briga as duas ficaram quietinhas...

- fala serio liana, você nem parece ser assim tão corajosa como diz ser. – diz Hime a fim de inrrita-la

- ah é... você nem sabe sobre mim direito – diz liana – **ENTÃO NÃO DIGA NADA SEM TER PROVAS**

**- SUA CHATA NÃO BERRA COMIGO... **– grita Hime

- **QUEM TA BERRANDO AQUI É VOCÊ** – retruca liana

- será que elas só sabem brigar – diz shippou

- fazer o que se são filhas de inuyasha e kagome – diz kaede

- ei a gente ta aqui – diz os dois juntos

- chega né... – diz Seiji entrando ali

- seiji que bom que você chegou, a liana só fica brigando comigo – diz Hime

- hunf sua mentirosa – diz liana

- se desculpem agora – diz seiji

- eu não vou pedir desculpas a ela. – diz Hime se virando de costas para os dois

- liana

- fêh nem olha para mim... eu vou dar uma volta.

- isso ainda vai ser muito difícil.

~*~

Liana tinha ido dar uma volta pelo vilarejo... mas sem perceber já estava na floresta de seu pai... estava em frente ao poço...

- saudades da antiga casa? – pergunta um ser chegando ali

- sim – diz liana simplesmente

- eu também

- então shiloh está gostando daqui?

- sabe no principio eu achei que morar aqui... não seria tão emocionante... mais vi que estava julgando depressa demais... mas agora eu adoro esse lugar

- eu também...

- então brigou de novo com sua irmã?

- ah porque diz isso? – pergunta liana espantada

- está escrito na sua cara.

- ah é... mais ela me deixa maluca... fêh

- vai pedir desculpas a ela.

- o que? mais nem picada!

- tem certeza... pense bem, por mais que vocês briguem sempre serão irmãs... e irmãs se perdoam direto.

- é eu acho que você tem razão...

- bem eu já vou indo para a cabana... até depois – se despede shiloh

_- "ele tem toda razão, pois acima de tudo somos irmãs"_ – pensa liana.

Voltando para casa ela para e olha fixamente para o vilarejo.

_- "desde que vim morar aqui, conheci muitas pessoas legais, outras desagradáveis... aos poucos estou me acostumando com a vida aqui... mais ainda não conheci a minha avó, a casa deles... e nem os meus padrinhos... mais quem sabe logo logo eu irem conhece-los... o que me deixa arrepiada é o calafrio que sinto as vezes quando estou indo para a escola... é muito estranho"_ – pensa liana antes de ir correndo para a cabana da vovó kaede.

Liana entra em silencio... mas mesmo assim todos olham para ela... ela se dirige até sua irmã mais velha...

- Hime?

- hmm... o que foi?

- me desculpa... – diz liana, depois se virando e indo para outro lado.

_- "eu ouvi direito, ela me pediu desculpas..."_ – pensa hime – liana não eu tenho que me desculpar... foi mal desculpas...

**- o que? eu quase me arrasto para te pedir desculpas e o tempo todo a culpa era sua... grrr**

**- ahhhhhhh!**

¬¬' – todos ali estavam com uma enorme gota.

~*~

_**No outro dia... no vilarejo...**_

- vamos logo liana! – diz seiji

- to indo... – responde a mesma

- tchau mãe...

- vão com cuidado – diz kagome na porta.

- onde eles vão? – pergunta hime chegando ali

- na casa de seu tio...

~*~

_**Na casa de sesshoumaru...**_

_**No escritório...**_

- ela vem aqui... você não sabe a emoção que eu estou sentindo – diz rin

- vai ser a primeira vez que a vejo – diz sesshoumaru olhando uns papeis.

- quem mamãe? – pergunta Kya chegando ali

- a sua outra prima, a da mesma idade da Ayumi. – diz rin

- ah! Também quero conhecê-la.

[...]

- olha só não da muita bola pra sua prima, ela ficou meio esquisita nesses últimos tempo.

- ta bom – diz liana.

- veja já da pra ver o castelo dele daqui... consegue ver?

- sim...

- então vamos.

_**Chegando lá...**_

_Toc toc toc_

- oie... mais que coisa mais lindinha – diz rin indo abraçar liana.

_"ela vai acabar me matando!"_ – pensa a menina quase sendo sufocada.

- bom dia tia – diz seiji

- bom dia! Como esta a sua mãe?

- esta bem... obrigado

- então essa é a minha prima casula – diz Kya chegando ali

- oie... – a pequena simplesmente, estava um pouco envergonhada.

- mas vamos entrar... Sesshoumaru?

_**No escritório...**_

_"sinto o cheiro de seiji e... de inuyasha?"_ – pensa sesshoumaru indo ao chamado.

Quando chega lá se depara com seiji e um menina junto dele...

- olá... pensei que fosse inuyasha – diz sesshoumaru

- oi tio... não eu trouxe liana para conhece-los

- mais vamos até a sala... – diz rin

[...]

- foi ótimo a visita de vocês – diz rin

- eu que agradeço pela hospedagem – diz liana

- que gracinha...

- diz para a Hime que a resposta que ela queria é sim ta... – diz Kya

- resposta do que? – pergunta seiji

- é assunto nosso...

- aff ta eu falo... liana vamos?

- sim... tchau!

- tchau – diz seiji

- tchau voltem sempre... – diz rin

- pode deixar a gen... hmm

- o que foi? – pergunta seiji

- sinto uma presença...

- deixa pra lá vamos... tchau tia...

_**Fora dali... os dois irmão iam caminhando na boa...**_

- eu senti que tinha alguém lá – diz liana

- quem você acha que era? – pergunta seiji

- eu não sei... não reconheci o cheiro...

_"então você é minha prima!"_ pensa ayumi sumindo dali.

~*~

_**Uma semana Depois...**_

~*~

**- eu to atrasada... –** diz liana correndo em direção a escola.

- atrasada de novo! – diz shiloh lhe acompanhado.

- é... preciso ir vai aonde?

- sei lá talvez passear por ai, vê se alguém precisa de um herói... tchau

- tchau...

[...]

- daqui eu posso ir andando_... "mas tenho que tirar minha aparência yokai com minha colera"_ – pensa liana – ai... ainda bem que é o ultima dia de aula dessa semana...

- não gosta da escola? – pergunta um garoto de cabelo comprido negro e ondulado.

- mais ou menos e você?

- quem sabe... me chamo Yachi

- liana...

- seu nome é bem esquisito... – diz yachi

- valeu... rsrsrs

- chegamos... então te vejo mais tarde...

- claro...

~*~

_**Mais tarde... na saída da escola...**_

- liana!

- yo yachi

- vamos...

-...então esse é o jeito deles avaliarem aqui! – diz liana

- sim, isso é uma coisa normal...

- a claro... é verdade super normal...

**- HAHAHA...**

**- do que você esta rindo?**

- nada nada deixa pra lá é coisa minha...

**- hunf... **

- eu fico por aqui!

- você mora pra lá? – pergunta liana

- sim...

- como você consegue passar por esse lugar, está cheio de energia sinistra...

- serio eu nunca percebi...

- a ta... então até mais vê... tchau – se despede liana

- tchau... – diz Yachi

_"tome cuidado com o caminho que você toma, pois nem sempre é o mais adequado"._ – pensa Yachi antes de sumir numa nuvem de fumaça... (N/A: é eu sei, isso ta parecendo ser um ninja já).

**- HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH**

_**...Fim da Primeira Fase...**_

É eu sei... você de certo odiaram o fim da primeira fase... mais teve que ser assim na verdade isso aqui era pra ter acontecido no inicio da primeira... mais tudo bem...

Gente não se preocupem estamos no fim de março... daí vem abril, maio e junho... no meio de junho eu começo a postar a segunda fase... hehe cheio de aventuras novas...

Então até lá...

Terminado 'As Aventuras de Liana Inuyasha' eu termino de postar 'Camp Rock'...

Gente não percam Primeiro capitulo de 'Uma rosa com Amor'

Vlw


End file.
